Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust
by Lja1999
Summary: After almost drowning, I woke up in the world of remnant. This is My Story of my trial and tribulations. Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Unforeseen Consequence's**

 _Welcome to all, and welcome back to anyone who has read anything I have wrote prior to my new endeavour a RWBY, SI/OC (more OC than anything) fanfiction, the first thing I'd like to say is thank you for giving this story a shot and secondly, I own absolutely nothing just my oc._

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

"HADRIAN!"

"God damnit Mercer, Get back here!"

"We need to head home!"

That was my name, Hadrian Mercer, and those were my friend's, and unknown to me. This would be the last time I would ever hear them. At 17 I thought I was okay looking, at 6ft4" and 205lbs of fairly toned muscle, from years of Muay Thai, Greco-Roman wrestling and Judo, my naturally tanned skin and black hair and the small 5 'o' clock shadow, I think most blokes my age dreamed of, clashed a fair amount with my green eyes.

Me and my friends had been idiot's, it was towards the end of spring, and being British we were supposed to be in school still, it being a surprisingly good day at least weather wise, we had decided to skip and head to the beach. We had been there for 6 hours by now, and the weather had taken a turn for the worst. Lashing rain and harsh winds had hit with the other's wanting to head home. I, however had seen an opportunity to surf and ran back to the water before swimming out a bit whilst my friends had begun to climb the cliff's before realising I wasn't with them.

Smiling up at them from about 50ft out, I gave a cheeky wave before seeing the colossal one heading towards me. This was my chance and I was going to take it. Turning so I was facing towards the beach I prepared myself. When it hit I surgered forward's rapidly and began the process of standing. It was a great feeling, wind in my face and even the cold spray of the water below and the rain above wasn't able to worsen my mood. Then everything changed, the wave suddenly broke hitting the front of my board sending me flying forward's. The water being shallow meant I crashed in to the sandy floor, hard, the air left my lungs and I breathed in. Almost immediately I was coughing up only for the water surging back in, panicking I tried to stand only for a wave to crash in to the back of my head sending me under once more. By now my vision was beginning to fade, my chest burning in pain, my limbs struggling to move and my brain slow to react. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe it. Surely, I wasn't going to die here, I wasn't going to die here. I wouldn't let myself die here. And with that I surged upwards towards the surface.

Breaking the surface, I breathed deeply letting the air soothe my burning lungs. Standing up so the waves wouldn't knock me once more under the water. Clutching my knees, I breathed deeply, occasionally coughing up bits of sea water. And as the fog across my mind and the pain in my body faded, I began to realise several thing's, the rain wasn't hitting my skin, the winds weren't nearly as harsh and I couldn't hear my friend's. Slowly wandering in the direction, I assumed the beach was, whilst trying to remember to breathe as the panic still raced through my body, when I finally felt my feet reach open I began to look about, staring up at the sharp cliffs, seeing grey trees lining the top, looking for my friends or at least the pathway up but unable to see it, in the gloomy night lighting. At this I did a double take, as It was beginning to get dark sure, but it hadn't been night yet. Scanning the horizon, I was again shocked to see the sea was calm and only small and occasional waves hitting the beach. I could see the occasional star in the distance, and began to look up letting the breath of relief I wasn't aware I was holding escape me. Only to gasp, and begin to struggle to breathe as I stared at the impossible. The moon. It was broken, shattered, in one corner.

"Guess I'm not in Cornwall anymore" I whispered to myself as I began to fall backwards in to unconsciousness my mind and body unable to cope.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

When I next awoke, I was staring up at a wooden ceiling, the room was moderately decorated but still basic in style, I could tell it was morning by the small rays of sunlight coming through the edges of the window that weren't covered by curtains. Lying on a moderately comfortable bed and dressed in a loose fitting green t-shirt and grey trousers' that weren't my own. Sitting up quickly and realising immediately how much of a mistake that was by the room suddenly spinning, I laid back down and just let my head gather itself before trying once more this time slower. Turning so my legs were on the floor and placing my head in my hands as I went over the events of yesterday. Coming to the conclusion that it must have been a lucid dream brought on by the almost drowning that I had suffered, which then led in to my next thought where the hell was I. Easing myself to my feet and slowly walking towards the door, occasionally grabbing at the cupboard's and tables that lined the room to steady myself, my legs apparently feeling uneasy. Pulling it open and meandering slowly down the set of stairs at the end of the hallway, hearing noise from the general direction of what I assumed was likely a kitchen I headed there.

Only to come face to face, with impossibility, with a potential nightmare, a cartoon made flesh. Because staring back at me, inconceivably and whole heartedly human and living, Taiyang Xiao Long. My head swam once more, the cliffs, the grey trees, the shattered moon, hell even this house I had seen before, but it was impossible, surely It was a show, a show made by people I had met at convention's, made by a group of people who I'd seen online and watched for years. But here it was undeniable proof. Taiyang Xiao Long staring at me worried.

"You okay kid? You look like you've seen a ghost" He asked, in the voice that was impossibly Burnie Burn's. And I won't lie, as much as it pains my pride, for the second time in 24 hour's I slipped once more in to unconsciousness.

When I woke up once more, yet again staring at the ceiling, this time it blocked by the face of Taiyang, I won't lie I was hoping id wake up home, hell even in a hospital, that I would at least be able to comprehend. But even as most of my mind struggled with the reality of the situation, I could hear a little voice in the back of my head planning, realising I didn't belong here and I would have to lie my ass off. But even as my mind thought this I could feel the words leaving my mouth unbidden.

"Where am I, how am I here?" My voice fairly deep for a guy my age, increased by the hoarseness in my throat. Rolling to one side and coughing slightly as my unused vocal cords made their displeasure known.

"You're at my house, and as to how my daughters found you passed out on the beach"

Oh Shit, if my brain could barely comprehend Taiyang, what was going to happen when I saw Yang and Ruby. Hell, even anyone else I met and heaven forbid a Faunus. Having managed to crawl backwards to the edge of the sofa I took a minute to comprehend the situation I was in.

I am somehow in the world of Remnant why and how are both question's that I will need to try and answer at some point, along with is it possible to get home, but without knowing the answer I couldn't begin to dwell on that last one for the fact as in a world such as this I couldn't risk the potential danger my sadness at the loss of my home would bring.

Fuck. RWBY. Grimm. I am so screwed. I have some fighting skills but nothing compared to what most people my age here would have, no identification, nothing, Do I even have an aura, oh god I hope I do, it would suck to walk outside and be shredded by the first thing that sees me.

"Hey kid breathe, in and out, copy me before you have another panic attack" Taiyang said staring at me, his hands on my shoulder's trying to comfort me. "Now let's start with the simplest thing's first, do you remember your name?"

"Hadrian, Hadrian Mercer" I replied gaspily, still struggling but slowly processing what was going on, now more worried on being shredded by a Grimm.

"Good Good, where do your parents live?" He asked kindly, and I knew here and now would be make or break.

"I don't know, it's all so foggy and hazy" I lied, my rapid breathing clearly helping sell the illusion.

"Where are you from?"

"I don't know"

"What happened?"

"I can't remember" and on and on it went for five minutes him asking question after question and me replying in I don't know. Because I realised if I was to survive I was going to have to deceive everyone and making it seem I was an amnesiac. I could tell that he at least seemed to believe me.

"Well let's get the important things out the way, you are in my house, my name is Taiyang Xiao Long, and you are on the island of the Patch. Do you know where that is?"

"near Vale I think, it's all so fuzzy"

"I am going to check something okay kid?" I just nodded in response. With that he moved forward's and quickly stabbed my arm with a small pin, as soon as he let go, I clutched at the slowly bleeding limb staring at the small cut he had made. I watched as wonder appeared across his face at the realisation, I had no aura or at least not unlocked. I was then forced to watch as he grabbed my arm's once more and began to mutter lowly, so low in fact I could barely catch what he was saying.

Then suddenly a dark green glow began to flow across my body as I stared in wonder at what could only be my aura. It was so beautiful and mesmerizing as I watched it swim across my body lightly, before it faded away. Looking up at Taiyang in wonder.

"What was that?" I asked, trying to sell the amnesiac act even more.

"That was your aura kid, surely you remember that?" He answered, worry crossing his face.

"It's like a protection, right?"

"Yes, it will help protect you against getting hurt and more specifically against Grimm, please tell me you remember what Grimm are?" He replied worry growing across his face.

"Monster's, right?" At this he let out a sigh of relief that I wasn't completely helpless before beginning to fill me in on Grimm and Aura more whilst explain Huntsman and Huntresses', zoning out slightly as I continued to stare at my arm as the small wound closed.

"How do I become one?" I asked a sincere look on my face, as my head made the realisation, that it would be the best way for me to discover how I got here and why, whilst also helping people, maybe even helping prevent some of the worse things I knew would happen.

"Well, most have trained their life for it, and go to academies like Beacon, how about this kid, we get fed, then me and my daughters can test you and see where you match up, what do you say?" Nodding in reply, he offered me and arm up and led me in to the kitchen, before turning and yelling for Yang and Ruby. Setting myself down at the table as he poured some cereal in to a bowl before passing it to me alongside some milk.

As soon as I heard the sound of feet running down the stairs I turned and watched as Zwei the corgi, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long ran down the stairs. My breath caught as I stared at the very real Ruby and Yang stood in the door way, my belief I'd come to terms with my situation once more shaken, They looked so much like their characters but yet completely human, I had barely anytime to gather my thoughts before Yang walked over throwing an arm around my shoulder and sliding in to the chair next to me.

"Ahh your awake sleepyhead, nice to see you up and about, you were kind of heavy" She chuckled giving a little wink as she grabbed a bowl and started pouring some cereal of her own. Ruby giggling as she sat down across from me. "I'm Yang and that's Ruby"

"Nice meeting you both and thanks' for helping me" I replied smiling

"Don't worry about it, we were happy to help" Ruby answered smiling happily, "Why were you on the beach anyway?"

"I can't remember" I replied looking down sadly.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked confused.

"He's lost some of his memories, and the others are a bit foggy to him so for now, leave it" Taiyang replied, "but we need to see how good he is, as he wants to be a huntsman, so we will be heading over to Signal after we eat" He finished smiling.

"You want to be a huntsman, that's great me and Yang want to as well, well huntresses but you know what I mean, what weapon's do you use, oh but maybe you don't remember or maybe you do and oh I'm talking a lot, I'll stop talking now" Ruby asked quickly, the whole time a smile beginning to cross my face, as I tried not to laugh,

"I don't remember but maybe you can help me find out?" I said smiling, knowing Ruby had trouble making friend's at least in the beginning. My answer was a rapid nodding of the head and a giant smile.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

We had spent the rest of the meal eating and minor small talk before we'd left for Signal, Taiyang was able to enter the building even though it was a Saturday which I had just learnt. Entering to the duelling hall, and switching on the light's I was shocked at first,

"Okay here's how were going to do it, you will fight Ruby first, to gage where you are in regards to her and then we will put you up against Yang, Okay Kid?" I just nodded in response. "Okay grab a weapon that looks like you could use" before pointing to a section of the wall covered in various weapon's. As I walked over I looked up and down the various weapon's thinking about which to pick.

"katana's, good choice" I heard Taiyang call, confused for a second before realising, that I had grabbed two katana's whilst I had been looking at the other weapon's. I didn't remember going for them hell I could barely even remember seeing them in the first place but for some reason I'd been drawn to them. Looking at them as I moved towards the ring in confusion only looking up when I heard the tell-tale sign of Cresent Rose unfolding. It always looked awesome on the show, but now looking across from it all I could do was gulp in fear as I was about to get my ass handed to me. "Okay on my count, Three"

I was forced to watch as Ruby smiled before placing both hands on Crescent Rose. Whilst my arms still hung by my side unsure of what I was supposed to do with the two weapons in my hand's.

"Two!"

Ruby began to crouch slightly, a sign of her planning to use her semblance. All the while thoughts ran through my head of, oh I'm going to die, but then I felt my body begin to move in to a ready stance, the blades pointed forward's slightly.

"One!"

I could see the air around Ruby's feet beginning to shimmer slightly as she built up the energy to send herself across the room towards me, all the while feeling my body begin to brace and knowledge that wasn't my own fill my head. A smile crossed my face realising I wasn't going to be completely helpless

"Begin!"

In an instant Ruby was across the room, But I'd been ready bringing up both blades to catch the Scythe. Keeping one blade there, I dropped the other before spinning and kicking Ruby in the stomach with enough strength to push her back a few feet. Jumping forwards, I kept one blade at all time's trying to prevent Ruby hitting me, all the while slashing and stabbing with the other. I could see the frustration briefly on her face, before it was replaced with a smile. Confused I wasn't prepared for her to suddenly let go and spin the handle, catching me in the jaw, rolling with blow in to a crouching position, I smiled before diving back towards her, But as I did I felt something grow in my stomach till suddenly, I was behind her. I could see the confusion in her stance and just make out a green glow where I had been, before bringing both blade's round and under her chin. She had a moment to gulp before.

"I yield" Ruby said slightly sad before turning smiling "Was that your semblance?" I could see Taiyang in the corner looking confused. He'd not long unlocked my aura yet, here I was using my semblance.

"I think it was, maybe, I don't know, I just felt this feeling and went with it" I replied, "Same with the fighting, I can't remember learning that but I Just did it, because it felt right" I continued honestly.

"The weapon skill's, might be muscle memory, even though you've forgotten, your body hasn't" Taiyang explained, which might have been true if it wasn't for the fact I wasn't amnesiac, I could only chalk it up to being part of how I'd got here. "Your semblance however might just be natural" He continued on "Which would mean somewhere in your head, you knew what it might be, maybe your parent's" He continued before stopping at the sad look that crossed my face. To them it must have looked like I was upset by not remembering them, but really it was because I could, I just might not ever see them again. Then Suddenly Ruby was hugging me, which was quite comical due to the size difference.

"Don't worry it'll come back to you eventually" She told me calmly, trying to cheer me up. I just smiled in return.

"Okay Yang your up!" Taiyang yelled.

"You might be handsome but mess with my hair, and well you won't be anymore" Yang called as she got in to position and Ruby left the field. I would have though it a joke from her jovial tone, if not for what I knew about the show and knowing she was being dead honest.

"3!"

Once more I found myself slipping in to a ready position, this time it was more defensive, blades at my side and aimed behind me.

"2!"

Bending my knees and feeling the sensation once more, staring to just behind Yang.

"1!"

Feeling my mind relax, and whatever strange thing was giving me this knowledge takeover.

"Go!"

This time I was the first on the offensive appearing right behind Yang slightly in the Air I brought my leg round in a kick to the head, before landing in a crouched position. The kick stumbled her slightly, before she turned around anger in her eyes, and I realised my mistake.

"YOU MESSED WITH MY HAIR" She yelled as the signs of her semblance kicked in, launching at me by shooting backwards with Ember Cecilia, before she started throwing punch after punch towards me, weaving and ducking out of each and sliding out the way all the while taking small strikes at her with the katana's. As I slid beneath her legs and behind tripping her as I went, I remembered the key part of Yang's semblance. Every hit made her stronger. With that in mind I tried to grab at that feeling I had when I had used mine. Beginning to teleport around her in circle's and trying to wait out her semblance. Only for her to fire forward right in front of me and with clothesline a send me crashing to the floor before diving on top, Ember Cecilia aimed at my face and stomach.

"I yield, I yield." I said quickly genuinely fearing for my life from the pissed off Yang. Suddenly she smiled before getting off me and giving me a hand up.

"Okay your good, but theirs's room for improvement, and with some actual weapons of your own, I think you'd be good, maybe good enough for Beacon" Taiyang said, smiling at us. I could just make out Ruby in the corner already trying to figure out what sort of weapon it should be. "But your good enough that I'm happy to teach you"

"Thank you, you don't understand what that means to me, but I can't remember anything so what would happen with paperwork"

"Leave it with me" Taiyang said chuckling, I briefly wondered why before I was dragged away by the surprisingly small form of Ruby, Yang chuckling in the background as she followed, the whole while Ruby going on about my weapon's.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

Over the next two weeks a lot happened, Anytime I wasn't with Ruby, making my weapon's, was spent with Yang trying to get me some clothes, or It was doing Odd jobs here and there to payback Taiyang for his help. But it finally culminated, in me staring in the mirror. I was wearing Black Jean's, and a black shirt, with a dark green belt made to hold Dust Ammo, and two holsters', that currently held my two weapons'. A pair of Seven Chambered Dual Revolver's, which could switch in to two katana's, I was able to put a multitude of dust in the chamber each one giving a unique effect to the ammunition or to the blade itself whilst in Katana mode. They had been named Lucky Seven's due to the roulette like mechanic of picking which ammo is used next. Over the top I wore a dark green duster, with an ammo belt draped across one shoulder, The Jacket was highlighted by the black cuffs and collar, and a pair of black gloves with metal knuckles completing the outfit.

It'd taken a lot of time but I was happy, and with Taiyang having completed the form's I knew I'd soon be leaving for Beacon alongside Yang, which upset Ruby greatly. Her sister was leaving and she'd just got a new friend and yet he was leaving as well. To take her mind off of thing's she headed to Vale to get some ammunition, and knowing the date I knew it would be today she got in to Beacon herself. Looking at the time, I scurried out of the house shouting out my goodbye's as I made my way through the forest towards one of my job's, more aware of how late I was going to me I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and was thus unaware of my surroundings so when the large paw slashed at me from behind I was thrown sailing across the forest landing haphazardly on the floor.

For the first time since arriving in Remnant I was staring at a Grimm, well three Grimm, Beowolves' in fact, and I was terrified, they looked nasty enough in the show but in real life, they were something else. As tall as me and twice as large, the bone white protrusions and red marking's a stark contrast to the pitch-black fur that made up their bodies. I was stood their horrified as the first ran towards me at full pelt, just barely ducking backwards underneath the claw, feeling the wind of what most likely would have taken my head off. Throwing my body forwards in to a roll and unholstering my Lucky Seven's before firing two shot's each at the surprised Grimm on either side of me, Standing and switching them in to their Katana forms with a mechanical lurch, I slashed deeply at the one to my left, before pulling the trigger's causing both weapons to glow brightly with flame's, using my semblance to teleport behind the one I should slashed and burying one of my blade's in to its skull whilst launching the other at the just now recovering beowolf I'd shot. As the body collapsed smoke billowing from the body, I ran towards the other grabbing the blade that was stuck in its side and pulling, using the momentum to launch me in to the air both weapons in my hand's and once more switching them to their revolver forms and firing all my remaining shot's in to its exposed back. Landing crouched as it's form began to smoke, I was caught by a slash to the back and forced to the ground by the first and now only beowolf. It continued to slash at me slowly chipping away at my aura, as I tried to manoeuvre in to a position, and just as I felt my aura begin to fade, I used my semblance to teleport slightly in front, rolling and turning to aim only to remember I hadn't reloaded, with a mighty roar the beowolf charged launching me across the forest floor, as my Lucky Seven's switched to their Katana form's. Reaching up slowly I felt blood dripping from a gash to my face, across one eye and just narrowly missing the eye itself in its path. I surged forward's as the beowolf did the same, as it got low to the ground and roared, I jumped upwards stabbing both blades in to it back and landing a downwards crane kick to its head, pulling both blade's free, I slashed at either side of its head causing it to stop moving as it rolled away from the rest of the body.

Panting fiercely as the adrenaline left my body, the pain from not just my wound but from all over my body seared through me, as I slowly made my way back towards the house.

When I arrived, I went straight to the kitchen and the medical equipment I knew was stashed there, opening it and using a small clothe to dab away at the wound, hissing with pain with each touch. At that moment Yang entered the house cheerfully shouting her hello's before entering the kitchen herself, it took her a couple seconds to notice me.

"Oh God Hadrian are you okay? What happened?" She asked as she grabbed the clothe from her hand and began to dab at the wound.

"Was walking through the forest when three beowolve's attacked me, one managed to get through my aura"

"You idiot" Yang replied softly with a smile, I'd always liked Yang her being my favourite character by far, and is this moment I hated that I had all the knowledge that I had of her and the other's future. Because in the short time I had been here I couldn't help but grew to like all of them, and I wanted to protect them. But I could, I could change small thing surely, maybe save Pyrrah, save Yang's arm, help Jaune. But should I. "I think it's going to scar" Yang whispered softly breaking me out of my thought's. Locking eyes with each other as she cleaned it, I couldn't help but realise how beautiful her eyes were, how beautiful in general she was, the fact that she was funny, confident and genuinely kind just added to that. "What you thinking about goofball" she asked a small chuckle following.

"You" I answered, and at her raised eyebrow and cheeky smile I rapidly continued "and Ruby and your dad, and how nice and good you've been to me, when you didn't have to be"

"What sort of future huntresses would we be if we hadn't?" She replied, "It didn't hurt that you were cute as well" she continued with a wink. Just getting a laugh from me in response, that decided it, I was going to do whatever I could to protect them.

"I'm Home! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Taiyang yelled as he entered the house, and honestly, I could see why he'd think what he was most likely thinking, here I was leaning against the counter, Yang quite close to me, staring in to each other eyes and with him unable to see the bloody clothe, well it was a bad scene for a father. Yang quickly pulled away turning to look at her dad, clearly thinking the same as me.

"Nothing Dad, Hadrian got hurt so I was helping him"

"What happened?" He asked as father mode kicked in and he came over to look.

"Three Grimm, one caught me after my aura fell."

"Idiot" Like father like daughter they do say, he spent a couple minutes bandaging the wound whilst we all talked, before he received a call on his scroll. "Yes? Oh Its nice to hear from you but why are you calling? Oh? You two make sure you've got everything okay?" As he headed outside.

Looked like things were moving forward's.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

 _And thus, end's the first chapter Of Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust. Also, the longest chapter I have ever written, I hope you have all enjoyed, if you have maybe leave a review to tell me what you though,_

 _Some final things, this is going to be the planned story moving forwards that I will be working on, with an update schedule of once every two weeks' at least, and that it is as always still unbetad. Also, Lucky's Sevens were not my idea but instead made by Zwei99 and I discovered them on rwbyfanon-wikia-com/wiki/Existing_Weapon_Ideas (Just changed the – to .)_

 _Until next time, Lja1999 out_

 _-End of Line-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon**

 _Welcome once more to Ashe's to Ashe's, Dust to Dust, as always, I own nothing, just playing in the sandbox. I'd also like to take this time to thank everyone who has favourited and followed this story, and a massive thank you to those who have favourited and followed me, I cannot put in to words how happy that makes me so sincerely thank you. As always this is still unbetad._

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to come to Beacon with me" Yang yelled, after Ruby explained why she hadn't need to get off the airship. "This is the best day ever!" I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Ruby's face and Yang crushed in a hug.

"Please stop" Ruby groaned, before looking at me "Help" to which I responded with a laughing head shake.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang continued finally realising Ruby and allowing her to breathe once more.

"She's right, Ruby that was fantastic" I said as I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and giving her a proud smile.

"Really guys, it was nothing" Ruby replied shyly looking downwards. I sometime forgot how bad her confidence had been, especially knowing the girl personally. Just smiling at her, I turned to look at Yang to speak, but before I could.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang told her proudly, and I could tell by the her look on face that she's was confused with why her sister wasn't happier.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, okay?" Ruby spoke slightly downtrodden and moving closer to her sister and throwing my arm of her shoulder in the process. "I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees" she finished rapidly once more staring at the ground.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked, her tone suggesting a sign of annoyance.

"Yang" I said, glaring at her slightly. Reaching over and pulling the younger girl in to a one-armed hug, "and Ruby, I know you must be nervous but you'll be fine, you've always got Yang and me" I said smiling in Yang's direction only to see her staring at a passing bloke, not just dark shadow's here I thought to myself, "well you've got me" I said nudging Ruby so she could see her sister.

"I know, and Of course I'm excited" She replied now focusing on Yang "I just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything" she finished arm's folded in front of her and looking the epitome of shyness. At this point Yang seeing how uneasy Ruby was, came over joining our little group hug.

"But you are special"

"She's right, how many other people your age can say that they built and mastered their own weapon, a weapon known to be one of the hardest in the world?" Speaking softly and looking at her in what I hoped was comforting. " and I know it'll be hard meeting new people, and stuff but you'll do great"

"Thank you Hadri" Ruby started before being cut-off by the sound off the news broadcasts. With her and Yang's attention drawn they began to make their way over towards the screen nearest us. As the two moved over, I caught a quick glance at a nearby figure making his own way towards the window's slightly uneasily. Let's see if I can do any good with my knowledge over even the smallest thing.

"Hey you okay?" I called as I moved towards him, as soon as I was close enough, I grabbed his arm and pulling him towards one of the pillar's doted around the edges of the craft. "woah, sit down buddy you don't look so good" as soon as he did so I placed my hands on his shoulders forcing him to look at me, "now copy me, in and out, in and out, slowly good" Just spending a couple minute's as the news broadcast continued in the background, "Motion sickness?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, thanks, my names Jaune, Jaune Arc by the way" The blond spoke softly, as he slowly got his bearings.

"Name's Hadrian, I could tell something was up, best to keep away from the window's" I spoke with a small jovial wink. "So Jaune excited?"

"Yeah, kinda, I don't know, I do, I want to protect people"

"Admirable, I know that why I'm here, why one of my friends are here" I spoke, "You seem nervous?"

"A bit"

"Well you're not alone, most people are nervous, but we will be fine"

"You don't seem to be" He stated more than asked, and it was true, I wasn't nervous I had an idea of what was coming next, but he didn't need to know that.

"Well I have my friends to help me" I said, "and now you do to" I finished with a smile, standing and offering him a hand up. Just in time for the news feed to cut off as a hologram of Glynda Goodwitch took it's place.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." As the speech ended I stuck out an arm to stop Jaune from trying to look out the window.

"I wouldn't, not in less you want to potentially be known as vomit boy" I joked. With Jaune just sending a thankful smile my way.

" I wonder if I'd be able to see my home from here?"

"Beacon is our home now" Me and Yang said, turning to look at each other we began to laugh, Ruby and Jaune giving us confused looks.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

Arriving a short time later at the landing platform, I disembarked a head of the other's, planning to not interfere with Weiss and Ruby's meeting, and not trusting myself not to if I stayed. Walking towards the Ampitheater, just staring in wonder at the large academy, I'd seen so many times in the past. It was still so strange in moments like this. As I turned in a circle, I pumped in to someone receiving a headbutt to the chest, before falling backwards.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention" I said

"No no, it was likely my fault" The voice replied, looking up I noticed I was face to face with Velvet Scarletina, and for the first time ever a real-life faunus. Unable to stop myself, from glancing at her ear's, in shock. Noticing her growing look of worry and fear, no doubt from some of the asshole's that hated faunus.

"I'm sorry for staring, but you're the first faunus I've ever seen" I spoke softly as I stood up before offering her a hand, which she took shyly, a confused look on her face. "Well, I think you are, I got injured a while back and lost most of my memories, so I think you are" I lied, laughing softly. "My name's Hadrian by the way it's nice to meet you,"

"Velvet" she answered smiling, having realised I wasn't going to be discrimitive against her. "Newbie huh?" She joked.

"Haha that easy to tell, I guess you're not then?"

"Nope, second year part of Team CFVY" She replied before looking at her scroll, "oh you best get to the amphitheatre, Professor Ozpin will be starting soon, it was lovely meeting you" Offering a hand for me to shake, which I did before running towards the amphitheatre

"You too Velvet" I yelled behind me as I ran.

When I finally arrived, I noticed Yang and Ruby talking,

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!" Ruby yelled.

"Damn, Rube's" I said as I got closer.

"Yikes! Meltdown already? Oh, hi Hadrian" Yang replied as I drew near,

"No, I literally exploded a hole in the front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice?"

"You're kidding?" I asked even though I knew she was telling the truth, smiling at her kindly.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" She spoke rapidly,

"You!" Weiss yelled, and due to me know being the closest person to Ruby, she jumped landing in my arm's, with me just sending a confused look at Yang who was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff" Weiss continued

"Damn Rubes"

"Oh, my God, you really exploded" Yang said as we stared at each other then back to Ruby horribly confused by the events of today. Well, Yang was, me not so much. Luckily, I'd seen all this before.

"It was an accident" Ruby began as she removed herself from my arms"It was an accident!" She continued only to have Weiss shove a pamphlet towards her "What's this?" She finished deeply confused.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field" Weiss spoke, softly and clearly, pushing the pamphlet more and more towards Ruby. The look of blanketed confusion growing all the while on Ruby's face.

"Uuhhh?" Ruby finally uttered the confusion, having finally broke her and forcing the noice out of her.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely" Ruby said, at which point Weiss passed the pamphlet quite roughly to her.

"Read this and don't talk to me again" Weiss replied, turning on the spot and beginning to walk away

"Hey!" I yelled, before lowering my voice "Look, you guys clearly didn't make good first impressions on each other, but were going to be here for four years' so how about you start over" I continued, Ruby giving me a happy look as I tried to help, whilst Yang looked at me slightly confused.

"Yeah! Great idea" Ruby said as she slipped the pamphlet in to her pocket and reaching a hand out. "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby, wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can paint out nails and try on clothes and talk about" Weiss began seemingly happy, but I knew the truth.

"Hey, Cut the crap, she's trying to be nice and start over, the least you could do is be honest, not a sarcastic asshole" I muttered angrily slowly getting up in to her face. All the while she just glared at me before turning on the spot and walking off slightly. At this point the light's dimmed slightly as Professor Ozpin made his way on to the stage. Professor Goodwitch beside him.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Just a quick glance around and I could immediately some people displeased with this and judging by the vocal mutterings of some of the braver one's "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." As soon as Ozpin finished he gave one last glance around the room before walking away from the stage. Almost immediately replace by Goodwitch

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed" Goodwitch said calmly and coolly glancing at several she had decided to keep her eye's, noticing almost immediately one such person was Ruby.

"He seemed kind of... off" Yang muttered, almost worriedly but not lacking that general happiness she seemed to always have, a happiness I know, if I'm unable to stop Adam, will be taken away.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there" Ruby replied looking at her sister.

"I think our time here at Beacon is certainly going to be interesting" I joked throwing one arm over each sister.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

With the few hour's I had before nightfall, I decided to head towards the general direction of the library. As I made my way there I spot Velvet once more, this time talking to a few people I couldn't make out from this distance. However, her rabbit ear's must have heightened her hearing as she turned, as I approached.

"Hadrian, how was Ozpin's speech?"

"Enlightening, to a degree, did he seem off for your speech?" I asked, glancing at the two figures' behind her. One was pale-skinned, with dark brown hair that hung short just beneath the beret atop her head. Her eyes hidden by the black aviator's that she wore. I could still make the arched eyebrow, that hinted at questioning who I was and how I knew Velvet. The Other was a tall, tanned skinned figure, large muscle's, matched well with the short dark hair and eye's he had. The large orange blade that hung from his back, could most likely cleave me and half. Here in front of me was Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi, Two of Velvet's Team CFVY members and quite possibly two of the most terrifying individuals I've met by the way they are looking at me'

"Not from what I can remember? What do you mean?" Velvet asked.

"Something my friends said about how it seemed like he wasn't really there. It just made me think is all."

"Not going to introduce us?" Coco asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, yeah, uh this is Hadrian, we met earlier" Velvet replied, suddenly a bit shyer. To try and put her more at ease I just smiled her way before turning and offering my hand to the other two, who both took it.

"Nice to meet you" They both said. Just as I began to speak once more, a familiar figure made his presence known.

"Mr Mercer, if you will come with me, I believe we have somethings to discuss" Professor Ozpin asked in a tone that made sure I was aware that I did not have a choice in the matter. Beginning to follow him, I gave a quick wave behind me at the three members of Team CFVY, "Hadrian, Taiyang explained to me your "unique circumstance" in regards to attending my school. But I fear, as much as your skill's in battle show otherwise, your lack of knowledge about the world you seek to defend will cause you issues later on in your life. That is why I wished to inform you now" Ozpin continued, me keeping pace right behind him, as he led me through the school and towards his office. "In tomorrow's initiation, you will work alone, until you reach the temple. Your unique circumstance's means we cannot place you in a normal team and expect you to thrive, so once there will we decide which team It would be best to place you with as the fifth member. Do you understand?" Ozpin finished turning to stare at me. In the show, you couldn't see what I could now, but the eyes of Ozpin clearly gave away the truth of this man, that he was far older than anyone else.

"I understand Sir" I replied, turning away from the man, fearing that somehow, he would be able to see through anything I said.

"Good, know that this is not a punishment, or anything unto wards but merely a matter of ensuring all of my pupils who leave this school are able to survive as long as possible and especially whilst they are within my care" Ozpin spoke once more as he placed himself behind his desk. "However, this does mean that your team whichever that maybe will have a unique advantage against the other's, so it is for that reason your score's will not affect your team postively or negatively, but your solo score will still be taken in to account and it is for this reason as well, that when the Yvtal Festival comes along, you will not be allowed to compete in anything but the singles am I understood" I simply nodded my head, the ruling was fair but none the less annoying to me. But as long as I could still be here, be here to protect my friend's and those I hadn't even met yet, then I would take anything to ensure I could. "You are free to leave, but do remember 'audentes Fortuna iuvat'" He finished a knowing smile on his face. Turning and leaving quickly, I ran to what would soon be Jaune and Pyrrah's safe haven and training area. He knew. Somehow, he knew. Sure, Remnant used word's and phrase's and names from every language that had been back home, but It didn't have its own distinct language's everyone just spoke English, well more accurately Remlish, for him to know that phrase, he most know the truth about me, and that is more worrying than anything that I could think of. Looking around at the slowly darkening sky, I could only watch as a large crow began to fly away in the distance.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

As night fell upon Beacon, most had settled in to their sleeping bags or were just finishing up last minute thing's before they did so. Due to the way it was organized, I was sat on the opposite side of the room, to both Ruby and Yang. Having stored my gear in my locker and dressed in just a pair of pyjama trousers, I began doing some late workout's before moving in to doing some yoga before heading to sleep myself. I had to do something to try and take my mind of the fact that for all intents and purposes Ozpin knew, he knew that something was up with me and yet allowed me to stay. Driving those thoughts from my head I began to look around the room straight away noticing Yang glancing at several bloke's just entering their sleeping bags, I did notice her glance at me a few time's and on her last path of looking, I locked eyes with her before winking. Only for Jaune to step in front of me, blocking both our view's. Yang's groan was audible all the way over here and I struggled to not laugh as I looked to Jaune.

"Hey Jaune, Buddy I saved you a spot"

"Oh, uh thanks" he replied moving nervously over towards me. "Why are you being so nice to me, you barely even know me?"

"Well it's simple, you seem like a good guy, a bit of a goofball" At this a look of minor hurt crossed his face, "But you've got potential, and with a bit of help, I recon you could be one of the best, and well I had Yang and Ruby to help me, so maybe I could help you?"

"Are you like their brother or something?" He asked genuinely curious.

"No, I've only known them a month maybe a little bit longer, but well I was in an accident, I can't remember the details" I looked at him, briefly seeing the man I know he would be. " Well actually that was a major thing about it really, I woke up in their house, they'd found me on a beach near by unconscious and I had barely any memory's, I remembered my name, how to speak the important stuff, but anything else was gone. I got lucky that I still remember how to fight, even though their dad chalked it up to being muscle memory. And they helped, never asked for anything in return, they were just kind" I finished turning and smiling at the two, who I noticed had moved towards Blake.

" Wow, that's really nice of them, and I'm sorry about your memories" Jaune said, as he finally climbed in to his sleeping bag. "Do you ever miss any of it, like home"

"Hard to miss what you can't remember..." But that was the trouble, I could remember, my friends, family, everyone, and I'm not even sure if I'd be able to ever see them again.

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Looking up as I heard Yang raise her voice and watched as she grabbed Ruby in to a crushing hug lifting her off the ground. Whilst I might not see the old again, at least I was building something new here. As I turn to talk to Jaune about his landing strategy I notice he is already deep asleep.

"Cut it out!" Ruby yelled as she began to play fight with Yang. Standing up I began to make my way over.

"Well, Ruby, Yang it's a pleasure to ha-" Blake began laughing slightly. Only to be cut off.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss yelled just as Ruby grabbed Yang's leg and had it trapped, and just as I'd made it over

"Oh, not you again!" Both Weiss and Yang called out as they recognized each other. Chuckling I sat down next to Blake.

"Sorry about my friend's, they can be a bit much" I whispered with a smile and a wink. "My name's Hadrian what's yours's?" I finished reaching out a hand for a hand shake.

"Blake" She replied smiling slightly as she watched the scene in front of her.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby whispered

"Oh, now you're on my side!" Weiss muttered angrily

"I was always on your side!" Ruby replied

"What's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang muttered angrily

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss replied.

"They will probably be at this for a while, I'm sorry for you not being able to read in peace" I whisper to Blake. Blake just smile's lightly in response before rolling her eyes and closing the book. As she reaches over towards the candle I begin to make my way back towards my sleeping bag, so I can rest for tomorrow morning.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

 _Well, now onwards we go as we move towards initiation, I know this wasn't the most action backed Chapter but it was a crucial one, I have planned for 4 more chapters to round up season one with 3 chapter's after being what happens in the months between Volume One and Two. Until next time if you enjoyed leave a review._

 **Doomagedon101** : _Thank you and I plan to, I hope you enjoy all that comes next._

 _ **GamehunterMC** : Lovely to hear and Thank you so much, let's hope you enjoy everything that come's next_

 **Djdhdh** : _Thank you and I hope you enjoy what the future brings._

 _Until next time, Lja1999 signing off_

 _-End Of Line-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Now it begins**

 _Welcome, Once more to Ashe's to Ashe's, Dust to Dust. Thank you to all who have favourited, followed and reviewed. As always this is unbetad and once more I own nothing. Now on with the show._

 ** _#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#_**

"Hadrian? Hadrian! Where are you?" A voice called through the thick fog that blocked my view, the wave's in the distance that lessened my hearing, and the harsh wind that chilled me to the bone. "HADRIAN? Where are you big brother? I want my brother back!" The voice calling more and more, the wind's shifting to echo the voice, the wave's whispering in my ear's "Why did you leave us" growing louder and louder, the wind whipping at my flesh, tearing my cloth's, thunder lighting up my vision as it struck all around me.

"Shut up!" I screamed, falling to my knee's clutching my head. "Shut up, shut up, I didn't have a choice" tear's spilling down my face unbidden, slowly a shadow blocked the wind and lightening, the same green eye's as my own glaring back at me.

"Yes, you did"

 ** _#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#_**

Bolting up right, sweat pooling on my skin, my breath short and uneasy, my heart running at 100 miles an hour. Glancing about I could just make at the beginning of morning light leaking in through the window, and that I was one of the first awake. Quietly standing and moving towards the locker rooms. I spent awhile in a cold shower, before drying off and beginning to put on my gear, checking my weapon's and beginning to get ready for what would come, trying to force that nightmare out of my head.  
"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked, looking up I was staring in to the emerald green eyes of Pyrrha Nikos, "I'm sorry, for bothering you but I could just tell that you weren't okay?"

"Just a bad dream, Hadrian nice to meet you" I replied, offering a hand, I watched the smile cross her face as she thought she was speaking to someone that didn't know who she was, god if only she knew, taking the hand and lightly shaking it.

"Pyrrha, Are you ready for today?" She asked smiling prettily, a genuine look of happiness and kindness.

"As ready as I can ever be, yourself?" I replied watching as more people slowly made their way in to the locker room to begin getting ready for today. Just noticing the sleepy-eyed Yang and Ruby.

"I believe so, but I can't help but find it strange that teams have not been announced yet" She queried.

"Likely to do with today's initiation" I replied, receiving an understanding nod in return. Finishing checking the last of my gear, "It was a pleasure Pyrrha but I think I'm going to get some fresh air" Knowingly glancing around at the rapidly filling locker room

"Yes, it was nice meeting you" she called as I walked outside in to the naturally warm air, rapidly removing the strange cold and dread that had filled me up till that moment. Moving slowly towards where I knew the initiation would take place, leaning against a nearby tree I just stared out over the forest ahead of me, listening as the tree's moved in the light wind. I sat there for quite a while before a voice broke my concentration.

"Hadrian, you woke up, early didn't you?" Yang called out as she moved over towards me, as I looked up at her I noticed several others had arrived as well. Luckily, if the glances she sent Jaune every now and again, meant that my interrupting Weiss yesterday had not affected his meeting Pyrrha, a thing I had only remembered in my time sat here. "Were you that excited for initiation?" Yang continued.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep properly" I replied, noticing a worried look cross her face, "so I just needed some fresh air, and here was as good as spot as any" I finished standing and moving in to position on one of the platform's, Yang moving to stand on the one next to me just as Professor Ozpin began to speak.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" Ozpin began glancing at each of us in turn.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today." Goodwitch continued.

"What? Ohhh..." I heard Ruby say from the otherside of Yang.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well" Ozpin carried on, unperturbed by Ruby's exclamation or the ensuing groan. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"WHAT!" Ruby Yelled.

"See? I told you-!" I heard Nora say to Ren slightly down the line.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die" Ozpin continued not letting the other's reaction stop him, even as Jaune laughed nervously. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune asked shakily raising his hand slightly.

"Good! Now, take your positions" Ozpin said, having not heard Jaune. Everyone began to get in to they're ready postions, Nora crouching low, Ren raising his weapon's in to a ready postion, Yang cocking her fist and expanding Ember Cecilia, Ruby readying her posture, Jaune hand still raised, whilst I simply allowed my body to relax.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question" Jaune asked, even whilst further down the line I could hear the tile's beginning to propel the first student. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" He finished, all the while student's were flung in to the air.

"No. You will be falling" Ozpin replied.

"Uh-huh... yeah" Jaune muttered as Nora and then Ren were launched in the air. Turning to look at Yang and Ruby, I offered a brief salute as I felt the platform prepare under me.

"See you on the flip side" I said just as the platform launched me airborne.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

The wind hitting my face was a freeing feeling, the forest slowly rising up to meet me, not so much. Looking ahead, I could see a series of branches slowly going down ward's, calling upon my semblance, I teleported, however not losing my momentum but gradually making my way to the forest floor with each jump, before finally I teleported right above the floor, allowing myself to enter a cat roll before landing on my feet, allowing me to keep moving. Knowing the danger that the forest held I wasted no time, taking both of my Lucky Seven's out of their holster's as I continued to run, ducking and diving through the plant life. I kept this up for a while before I began to slow so I could gather my bearing's. Looking upwards I found the highest branch before teleporting to it, and looking out seeing the ruins in the distance. Once I made it the ground, I realised I wasn't alone. Suddenly two Ursa burst through the tree's, roaring as they ran towards me, the first received multiple shots for its trouble's before I shifted my weapons from revolver to katana mode. However, the Ursa was undaunted by this and continued its pace towards me, running forward I waited until the last second before sliding between its legs and slashing at it heels as I went sending to the floor. The other meanwhile lunged at me, so jumping up I kicked off of its stomach backwards planting my blades in to the currently prone one's head whilst the one I had kicked landed abruptly to the ground. Porting upwards slightly above it, I pulled the trigger's and watched as my blades erupted with flaming energy, as I flipped downwards both stabbing in to the remaining Ursa's belly. Clicking the mechanism once more I took a moment to reload before continuing onwards.

Ducking, weaving, jumping and rolling, using everything that I had to make my way through the forest as quickly as possible. Reaching the edge of another cliff, I stared off in to the distance just seeing the temple a short while away. Glancing about for a potential way down, I was dragged from my thoughts by a high-pitched scream coming from below. Placing my face in my palm, and shaking my head, I had barely any time to react as at the bottom of the cliff, a small red-haired figure ran out of what I presume was a cave, only for a second later the rock to burst as a large Deathstalker crashed it ways outside. There hanging from the stinger was Jaune. Taking a couple steps backward, I jumped.

"Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not!" Jaune sobbed as he was shaken around as the Deathstalker thrashed its tail wildly "Do something!" All the while I was falling, faster and faster, roughly halfway down the cliff, building up my semblance to take some of the momentum.

"Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-"Pyrrha began Milo in hand and glaring at the Deathstalker, but before she could finish, the Grimm hurled its tail back and launched a still-screaming Jaune across the forest as she watched in dismay "... go." Now 20 or so feet away from the creature, I glance up rapidly teleporting to the same spot, to lessen my momentum and ensuring I didn't end up a splat on its back. Hitting its stinger and diving forward, as I flipped through the air I unloaded, shot after shot in to its armoured hide. Before landing beside her.

"Saw you guys were having a bit of trouble, thought I'd drop in" I joked, only to receive a small glare in return, "Okay, jokes can come later" I continue staring once more at the Deathstalker, only for it to roar and begin to charge, sharing a quick sheepish look with Pyrrha, we turned and bolted. As we ran reloading and firing pot-shot's backwards toward it.

#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#

Eventually we burst in to a clearing. Staring at Ruby, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Yang and Blake who stared at us in confusion, just as the Deathstalker burst out behind us uprooting entire trees as it followed us, lashing out at us with one of its claws, as I jumped over and Pyrrha narrowly dodged as we continued to run.

"Jaune" Pyrrha yelled out.

"Pyrrha" Jaune called back, as Ruby stood up from the branch that she and Jaune were, running off of the branch and landing in a roll. "Ruby!" Jaune whined as she did so.

"Ruby!" Yang called as Ruby stood up.

"Yang" Ruby replied excitedly raising her arms as if to give her sister a hug

"NORA!" Yelled as she jumped between the two knocking both off-balance in shock.

"Nice to see you guys missed me" I yelled as me and Pyrrha continued to run all the while, the Deathstalker was still on our tail.

"Did they just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on their tail?" Blake asked, eyebrow raised.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang yelled as she was clearly getting angrier and angrier, growling lowly, before she erupted in a small burst of fire and her eyes flashing a violent red promising pain, if she didn't get what she wanted. Everyone fell silent for a second, no sound but the occasional grunt from me and Pyrrha, whilst Ren ran over to a ditzy Nora, whilst Blake and Ruby just stared up.

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby said as she tugged on her sister's sleeve pointing upwards, toward Weiss, who was quite clearly still hanging on to one of the Talon's of the gigantic Nevermore. It was big in the show but in real life, it was terrifying.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss called down

"I said "jump"!" Ruby shouted back, just as Weiss's grip began to slip

"She's gonna fall." Blake said calmly.

"She'll be fine." Ruby replied with a small shrugg

"She's falling." Ren said just as Jaune, had made it out the tree. Not wanting him to make a fool of himself, I bent down staring upwards before pushing upwards and teleporting with an audible crack of force, leaving a small ripple behind me, wrapping my arms around her, I flipped forwards before teleporting to the group once more, however as soon as we landed, I collapsed to one knee with a grunt of pain, as my semblance clearly could not handle two people at once. Noticing that neither Jaune or Pyrrha had grabbed their relic, I grabbed it quickly with my left hand.

"My hero." Weiss mocked, as she stared down at me.

"Next time, you can save yourself princess" I snapped back as I rose to my feet clutching my screaming side. At this point Pyrrha is smacked sideways by the Deathstalker managing to land on not too painfully on her side at our feet.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang joked moreosly.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby yelled sounding a battle cry as she rushed towards the Deathstalker.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang called after her sister as still screaming she fired Crsenct Rose, launching herself at the oncoming Deathstalker, when the two met, the Grimm slapped Ruby away, knocking her a few feet away on her back, moving to teleport, I once more collapsed clutching my side only to be caught by Jaune and Blake.

"Your bleeding?!" Blake whispered shocked, as she stared at my hand, which as I pulled away I noticed was slick with blood, my blood and now that I noticed, the adrenaline was only doing so much to numb the pain. "How?" Blake questioned I could only grunt through the pain nodding in the direction of Weiss and the others who hadn't noticed my situation yet.

"Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby yelled slowly getting to her feet, before spinning back around to face the Deathstalker, firing a shot at its skull, before turning to sprint away. Yang called out towards her sister before rushing forward, but as she did so the large Nevermore cawed above our heads flapping its wings rapidly and releasing lines of razor sharp feathers down at them, landing intermittently around everyone but more importantly at Ruby, one lodging itself in Ruby's cape, whilst others prevented Yang from reaching her.

"Ruby, Get out of there!" Yang yelled

"I'm trying!" Ruby replied as she struggled with her cape. All the while the Deathstalker approaced her raising its shining golden stinger above the now terrified Ruby, as she stood there helpless and unable to move.

"Ruby!" Yang and I yelled, all the while trying to make my semblance work. The pain flaring up with each attempt. However, a white blur raced past Yang, reaching the stinger as it was about to pierce Ruby. Ice rapidly encasing the stinger, as Weiss stood Myrtenaster raised against it.

"You are so childish!" Weiss exclaimed, as Ruby opened her eyes, and lowered her arms from the protective position over her head, as she stared at both the ice and her saviour.

"Weiss...?" Ruby asked, clearly shocked.

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer." Weiss continued as she removed her rapier from the ice.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby replied

"You're fine." Weiss replied as she turned and walked back towards us. Ruby breathed out in an audible sigh of relief, then clasped her hands together before whispering to herself, only to be caught by surprise as Yang and I pulled her in to a hug.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang said softly,

"Hadrian, Your hurt" Ruby exclaimed as they looked down towards my injured side.

"I'll be fine, but now that we got what we came here for..." I began as I chucked Jaune the Gold Rook piece, as he caught it however he cut me off as he glanced upwards.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" As the large Nevermore indeed was roaring and heading back towards us. All the while I could feel my energy returning, the wound not closing but slowly building back up.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss exclaimed pointing towards the relics.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." Ruby replied nodding towards Weiss "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune muttered, as Ruby went other grabbing the golden knight piece, smiling back at us, all the while the Death Stalker struggled against its bonds, slowly cracking the ice.

"Time, we left!" Ren said softly.

"Right. Let's go!" She said waving us all forwards, as everyone except Yang and Blake ran forwards, only for them to catch up seconds later, Yang smiling brightly.  
#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#

As we made our way out of the forest, and towards another series of abandoned structures, the Nevermore followed close behind, forcing us to spread out slightly as it passed overhead, allowing us to conceal ourselves behind some of the stone blocks as it flew upwards and perched on a high column before cawing loudly.

"Well, that's great!" Ruby exclaimed as the Death Stalker once more burst out towards us.

"Ah, man, run!" Jaune cried, as we jumped out from our hiding places and causing the Nevermore to rise into the air.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren yelled, receiving a nod from her as she obliged. Running from her block and jumping out of the way of the incoming feather arrows before she reached behind her and launched several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, each one bursting with pink electricity as they hit the Nevermore, causing it to retreat slightly, she was however unaware of the Deathstalker rushing up behind her, until Blake and Ren performed a cross-slash with their weapons, hitting hard against its armoured exo-skeleton. Weiss suddenly landed next to Nora, creating a jump platform beneath them and allowing them to leap to safety all the while, Blake and Ren were now being chased.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha yelled, as we stopped besides Jaune, before we fired alongside Ren up in till it began to reach us, swiping towards us, prompting us once more to run again. The nine of us raced over the ancient stone bridge, however in our haste we had not noticed the Nevermore once more baring down on us until it used its gigantic wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central columns, leaving Blake, Ren, Pyrrha and myself on the other side with the still looming at us. I could hear the sounds of Ruby firing at the Nevermore all the while, Blake and I tried to fight the Deathstalker only to be beaten back by the large scorpion.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" Jaune called.

"Let's do this!" I hear Nora reply.

"Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump." Jaune mutters down-trodden. I only remember from the show what happened next as I was still pre-occupied trying to both stop my bleeding and stop the Deathstalker turning us in to Shish Kebab, Nora smiled diabolically at him, her laughter being audible as she knocked him backwards, the tell-tale noise of weapon transformation, as her weapon turned to its full-length hammer form, I could hear the smash as she slammed the hammer in to the ground, not listening to Jaune's cries to wait or the subsequent nos that followed his flight as he came crashing down next to me. Suddenly Nora was there slamming in to its face, before firing again just as the stinger almost pierced her, just avoiding its reach, but knocking Blake off the side in the process, I was able to watch however as she dug her Gambol Shrouds, in to its side, circling around and leaped onto the aerial Grimms back once more turning my attention to the Deathstalker.

The noise of the others fighting the Nevermore could still be heard, even as we fought against the Scorpion Grimm

"We gotta move!" Jaune called, as we rushed towards it.

The Death Stalker aimed a claw at Pyrrha, but she managed to deflect it with her Akoúo shield and slash it with her blade. The scorpion recoils and swiped at her once more allowing me to roll underneath it firing upwards at its unarmoured underbelly even as my side seared in pain, When its claw is about to reach Pyrrha, Jaune was there to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha could leap over and attack its face. Ren rushed up firing and jumped on the stinger as it tried to hit him, shooting at the base between it and the tail while Nora fired more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurled her javelin straight into one of the monster's eyes, making it throw Ren to the side.

"Ren!" Nora yelled for her friend, and just before he could hit the solid stone block, I used some of my restored energy to once more teleport, catching him and landing on the ground, looking up at me he gave me a nod in thanks.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled as he noticed the stinger was hanging limply.

"Done!" She replied as she raised the shield and hurled it like a discus, slicing the stinger off and causing it to fall into the Death Stalker's head as Pyrrha retrieved her rebounding shield.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune called out once more.

"Heads up!" She yelled as she jumped on Akoúo, Pyrrha leaped as Nora aimed her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiled the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it

Jaune and Pyrrha bounded over the monster to the land behind it, and Nora fired up and away behind them as me and Ren fired some final shots as the monster fell to its doom. Jaune hit the ground on his back, Nora landing on her bottom, Pyrrha managed a crouched pose, and Ren and I simply walked over to them, forcing the four of us to watch as the Nevermore was peppered with firepower.

Yang still burning through her ammo on the beast, landed a blow on its face and caused it to head right towards her, but she managed to leap up to its open maw and forced the beak wide as she attacked.

"I! Hope! You're! Hung-! ...-gry!"Yang screamed, firing a round with each syllable. She looked behind her and jumped back from its mouth onto a ruin, just as the creature crashed in to the cliff.

Despite Yang's attempt however, the Nevermore recovered quickly, and Yang smiled as she spotted Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss rushing to the battle. Yang passed her while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss hopped over to the ruin it was lifting off of and froze the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-fliped into a snowflake-circle jump and landed on the other side, running to the group.

Blake fired the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tightened it between the columns so Ruby could jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." We could just hear Weiss exclaim.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby replied

"Hmm! Can I!" A nervous second passed before she continued "Of course I can!"

Ruby looks forwarded and pumped Crescent Rose as Weiss turned the circle from black to red and released Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracked, rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she got closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe caught the Nevermore's neck in its blade and caused them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raised her sword and created a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashed through by firing the entire way up.

Yang, Blake, and an exhausted Weiss watched as well as she climbed up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, Ruby reached the top of the cliff, landing on the last circle before firing one last shot, and removing the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals.

She landed beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore fell lifeless to the ruins and crevice below us we watched in amazement.

"Wow..." Jaune said.

Ruby, her cape and petals flowing with the wind, looked down towards us as we peered up at her.

"Well... That was a thing!" Yang said happily.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin called as the screen of the auditorium showed each of their profiles as the boy were lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continued "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gave one more wave of ovation, while the five of us walked up to the stage to take our places in front of the headmaster as our faces filled the screen.

"Jaune Arc. Hadrian Mercer. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The five of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JHNPR." Ozpin spoke calmly, of course it made sense, I'd worked well with JNPR, better than I had with RWBY, I'd even been the one to chuck the relic to Jaune. For a moment my heart fell realising I wouldn't be with my friends, but as the clapping continued, looking at Jaune, Pyrrha even the laughing Nora as she hugged Ren, Maybe I still was. "Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin finished.

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune asked extremely confused.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin replied with a smile.

A grinning Pyrrha offered a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but our "fine leader" was nearly knocked over before I managed to catch him.

"Can't have you falling just yet boss man" I said cheerily.

"I'm sorry" Pyrrha exclaimed sheepishly

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin continued as the four of them moved to stand where we had just been. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Weiss looked to her right surprised, where Ruby was obviously in shock as Yang went over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang exclaimed.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin finished amid the last round of cheers. Yes, yes it would be, because I wasn't going to let anything hurt my friends.

 ** _#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#_**

The room was filled with shelves and a desk in the back, where Roman Torchwick was getting a call on his phone. The muffled conversation ended, and Roman angrily slammed the phone down, sighing. He held a cigar to his mouth and put his symbolized lighter to the end, just as a man in a gray mask and black hood came with a trolley. Roman hld out a collection of Lien, which he placed on the table and the man took.

"Open it." Roman muttered.

The masked man did so with a crowbar, revealing a large amount of Dust crystals of varying colors - orange, blue, white, red, green, cyan, gold, yellow, and more. Roman picked up a blue gem in his hand and looled at the loot.

"We're gonna need more men..." Roman said.

"That you are Mr Torchwick, so let's talk" I called from the wall I was leaning on. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt my friends, even if that meant making some bad choices. Glancing at map above his desk, showing Vale and the various districts and areas of crossed-out locations, all leading into specially circled place, and the all too familiar Beacon Academy.

 ** _#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#_**

 _What is the plan Hadrian has in mind? How will his new choice effect things going forward? Will he be able to save all his friends? Or are some doomed to fall?_

 _Bet none of you were expecting that one? I admit I originally intended for Hadrian to be a member of Team RWBY but as I wrote I realised it felt more natural and better as a member of Team JNPR and due to their closeness to RWBY it still allows me to tell the story I wish to tell thus Team JHNPR was born, anyway as always thank you for reading, if you like this chapter remember to leave a review. This story is now the longest I have written in regards to word count, already surpassing both, Dark Star and Nova's Rebirth together. Which gives me a lot of hope going forward._

 _Until next time, Lja1999 Out_

 _-End of Line-_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Rising**

 _Hello and welcome back to Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust. This chapter come's slightly later, then I intended, but still within the update schedule I'd set myself. As always, I own nothing._

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

I'd been smart the night before, with everyone tired from our initiation, I was able to sneak back in to the room with little difficulty, especially with a little assistance of my semblance. The others were all sleeping peacefully, in the cramped quarters that made up our room, with five bed's instead of four, with me quickly joining them in slumber.

"Good morning, team RWBY!" The slightly muffled voice of Ruby yelled, however still enough that it woke me up. Glancing about I could see that the rest of JHNPR was up and dressed.

"No one wanted to wake me?" I asked, an eyebrow raised chuckling slightly.

"One less person to fight for a shower" Nora joked, getting a laugh from everyone.

"I'm sorry, but after yesterday it seemed like you could use the rest. You did get hurt after all" Pyrrha answered after everyone had calmed down. "How is it this morning by the way?" She questioned, a look of worry crossing her and Jaune's face at the memory of me bleeding the day before. At this I slid out of the covers and glanced at my side. my aura had closed the wounded, but like the one on my face, it had scarred, now looking as if it was a few days old. Ren stood from where he'd been sat and strood toward's me, then proceeding to inspect it, gingerly poking different part's around it.

"It seem's to have healed quite well" He commented, "No pain when I press here?" He asked as he began a small inspection in to it. After several question's and small tests, he gave a nod of affirmation that I was indeed fine.

"Oh, here your uniform by the way Hadrian" Jaune called passing them to me, looking slightly sheepish as he did so, then again I could understand why, I'd always made sure to take care of myself physically, and since coming to Remnant I had only increased that, so my body was well developed and muscled. I just gave him a friendly smile as I began to dress. "So, uh you know some medicine Ren?"

"Enough to get us by in the field, and I'll endeavour to continue you it" Ren answered.

"How come you developed that?" Pyrrha asked

"Well, growing up with Nora, we'd get in to a few fights, it became a good talent to have" He answered, with Nora just giving a thumbs up in response.

"We should really think about decorating the room" I said, glancing at the other's before staring around at the quite plain and cramped room, the ceiling going up quite high. "Hell, if we get some wood, and are smart with how we plan it we could even make an extra floor, give you two" I continued as I nodded at Pyrrha and Nora, "a bit of privacy and make it feel less cramped.  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, what would we need?" Jaune asks as the others began planning as I changed, occasionally offering my own input, before eventually we had a rough plan and I was ready for the first day of classes

"Objective: Complete!" Ruby's muffled voice once more called from across the hallway, as the others began to listen through our opened door. Knowing what was coming next, I walked towards the window and just stared out at the courtyard, just barely making out Goodwitch and Ozpin, as the other students made their way to class.

"What?! Did you say 9 o'clock?" Weiss voice yelled, louder now than before, "It's 8:55, you dunce!" With that I heard her begin to sprint down the hallway. Locking eyes with Yang, and offering a cheeky smirk, I threw up a mock salute before teleporting out the room. Just hearing Jaune's next question

"Class?" As he lost his balance and the rest of my team toppled on top of him.

I simply started to stroll towards the classroom, nodding at my new teachers, before being nearly knocked other by both team RWBY and my teamates as they sprinted past me, before I too sprinted with them. Just catching Goodwitch check her watch as Ozpin sipped his coffee.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

"Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" Professor Port cried out, the voice of the mad king making me smile slightly. With the rest of JHNPR beside me, seated just behind team RWBY, Nora barely paying attention, Ren looking non-chalant whilst Jaune took notes on everything, Pyrrha just smiling as she took some notes herself. The members of RWBY, seated in front of us, were in varying stages of interest; Blake and Yang sat up and paying attention, Weiss was taking notes herself, and Ruby had her head propped in her hand as she looked to be taking a quick nap until she woke with a start by Port's bad joke, which received cricket-filled silence from the rest of us.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." Port continued sheepishly giving Yang a wink, receiving an uncomfertable groan in return from her "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

"Ayyyy-yep!" A student, I didn't recoginse called standing up with his hand raised before slowly sitting down embarrassed.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..." Port began, his story being long and boring, causing a few people to fall asleep.

"...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..." Port continued and in my boredom I looked down in front of me, I stared at Ruby's paper seeing a general ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath. Blake, Yang and myself laughed, as Weiss huffed in annoyance.

"Ah-heh-hem!" Port mutters waiting till he had everyones attention again "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" He finished with a small bow, as I noticed Weiss growing more and more frustrated with Ruby. "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!" Ruby was sat balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face. "A true Huntsman must be dependable!" I could see Ruby beginning to fall asleep again. "A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Ruby then shook of her tiredness and began to not-so-subtly pick her nose, much to Weiss' visibly building anger. "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Professor Port finally finished

"I do, sir!" Weiss stated angrily, raising her hand.

"Well, then, let's find out!" Professor Port replied turning to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

Weiss took a moment to prepare her self, leaving the room to don her combat gear and equip Myrtenaster, whilst she did this I turned to Jaune, and looked at his notes. It was clear he was trying but it appeared as if he'd made a transcript of the class and slightly poorly at that. Sliding my note's over to him, and allowing him to look at the much simplified version that I had made.

"Your over-thinking things Jaune, you need to relax a bit more" I whispered, "Don't forget we're a team, so that means you have us to help you, and we have you to help us" I finished, receiving a thankful smile from Jaune, and a happy one from Pyrrha. As Weiss rentered the room, team RWBY began to cheer.

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang called, pumping her fist.

"Fight well!" Blake spoke, waving a small flag she had quickly made.

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby yelled, with less decorum,

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss, replied as she lowered her rapier slightly.

"Oh, um... Sorry..." Ruby anwsered sheepishly

"Allllright!" Professor Port yelled, from his spot next to the cage his axe raised. "Let the match... begin!" The professor swang down and broke the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charged at Weiss. She used Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stood a distance away from its enemy, and studied her.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port hollered.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby cheered. Weiss sped towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, pointer her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster was trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss was still hanging on to the hilt, before being tossed around as she struggled to get the rapier back.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Port stated.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby yelled, trying to motivate her teammate only for Weiss to turn and glare at Ruby, allowing the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster landed far away from its master, who was knocked back by the creature's tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port said as Weiss looked up just in time to see the Boarbatusk as it charged again, she managed to roll out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushed at her sword and slid to get it back in her hand.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby stated, trying to give combat advice.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled, turning to glare at Ruby, who looked hurt at Weiss' rebuttal. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leapt into the air and rolled into a ball, where it continued to spin rapidly before it landed on the ground, it consistently gained speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white circles and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Professor Port said with joy as Weiss stood at attention from her exhausted position and Ruby continued to frown "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glared before walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune stated as the remaining members of team RWBY looked at each other with the same question before leaving.

"She doesn't like not being in control" I muttered back, arms crossed as I watched Yang leave.

 ** _#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#_**

A couple of classes passed, with no sign of Weiss or Ruby, as the rest of team JHNPR, prepared to head to lunch I noticed Yang looking uneasy leaning against a nearby post.

"Yang!" I yelled as I headed towards her.

"Oh, Hi Hadrian" She replied slightly downtrodden, immediately setting off warning signs that she wasn't being her happy go lucky self. At my look of worry, she smiled slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, chucking an arm round her in a friendly hug, and caught slightly surprised as she leant in to it and pulled me tighter, bringing back memories of the time she bandaged my scar. I looked down as she giggled up at me slightly, as I realised I was rubbing the wound in question.

"It's just Weiss and Ruby, ever since class they won't talk and if they do it's more yelling" Yang answered sadly. "Why couldn't you be on our team, you managed to calm then down before" She whispered, as she turned in to the hug more, so that my chin was resting on her forehead.

"Sure, that's the only reason, you want me on your team" I joked with a wink, causing her to laugh in to my chest.

"Oh there might be other reason's" Yang replied, and as I looked down at her I noticed, she hadn't been joking, she seemed to be genuine. We both began to stare at each other, as she moved her arms up around my neck, as mine fell to her waist. We moved closer.

"Oh Hadrian, Hi" Velvet called, Me and Yang jumping apart quickly. "Oh sorry, umm I didn't mean to interrupt" She finished sheepishly rubbing her hands together and staring at the ground

"Come on, again!" I heard Yang mutter under her breath before she looked up "Don't worry about it, umm, I'll talk to you later Hadrian" She finished before dashing off.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to Harry" she said ernestly

"Don't worry about it, and Harry?" I replied

"Well yeah, Hadrian seems to stern and angry for you, so Harry" She replied with a smile, as my scroll went off. "Oh, Ill let you get that, talk to you later" She continued as she waved and walked away.

"Mr Mercer, I believe we should arrange a meeting so we can get truly acquainted" The soft voice of Cinder came from my scroll.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

Cardin Winchester stood with his mace perched on his shoulder and Jaune opposite him with Crocea Mors drawn, he leaned on it as if exhausted, in the spotlight shining on the Beacon Academy auditorium stage.

He looked at Cardin, who laughed at his opponent's tiredness, and Jaune gathered his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only to have him jump out of the way. Jaune looked back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sent Jaune's shield - and himself - flying backwards. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but was blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forced himself up, towering over the struggling Jaune.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said.

"Over my dead-!" Jaune started but was cut short as Cardin kneed him in the gut, forcing Jaune to drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace and was about to slam it down on the clearly worried Jaune just when the buzzer rang and the lights came back on, with Professor Goodwitch's voice causeing him to stop.

"Cardin, that's enough!" She called as he relented and walked away as she strode onto the stage, tapping her scroll "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." She continued as Jaune still laid on the floor in defeat and Pyrrha looked sad, as I sent him a comforting look. Glynda turned her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulled out his own scroll with his low, blinking stats and that of our team on. I knew how this fight was going to go, but I had made sure to carefully monitor Jaune on my own "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?" She finished.

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin muttered under his breath receiving a glare from me in return.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Goodwitch said to the enthusiastic student's around me, I couldn't help but feel slightly downtrodden, knowing I wouldn't be able to compete. At that moment the bell rang, and the students started leaving while Pyrrha continued to frown sadly. Jaune, still sat on the floor, hung his head in shame.

"Come on mate" I called as I strode over and offered him and hand up which he took sullenly. "Cheer up, you're not going to be able to win every fight, and it's early in the year"

"Why did Ozpin pick me as leader" Jaune muttered as we strode towards the locker. "Why not you or Pyrrha your both better than me, and wouldn't hold back the team like I do" At this I punched him in the arm. "OW!"

"Hey don't beat yourself up, Ill just do it for you" I joked before falling serious "He must've seen what we see in you Jaune, you're a good person with a lot of potential, it just takes time is all man" I finished, as he smiled at me. "Come on it's getting late"

 ** _#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#_**

"Two of them." I heard Ren say as I strode in to the cafeteria, a number of bracer's in one arm, food in the other.

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora continued as Ruby and Pyrrha looked at Jaune with concern.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren sighed. "Oh, Hadrian what have you got there?" He said upon noticing me.

"Well this should help our little problem with checking scrolls " I said as I handed a bracer to the rest of team.

"Oooooh, uh whats it for?" Nora asked as she looked at the thin leather bracer, a small indentation on the side.

"You put your scroll in here" I answered as I demonstrated, "It mean's when we're fighting we won't be fumbling with our pockets"

"That's a good idea" Pyrrha said before turning and looking at Jaune who seemed more upset "Jaune? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune muttered as he snapped out of it, and I place my lunch next to him.

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby replied

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune said as he held up a thumb while laughing nervously. When he stopped I knew why, already vaulting the table. Focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around Velvet as Cardin laughed at her and Sky Lark held up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features.

"Ow! That hurts!" Velvet cries as Cardin pulled at her ears. "Please, stop..." He doesn't get chance to respond however before I'm there forehead smashing in to his nose, as my fist rose to his chin, As he staggered back from the first, only to catch the second sending him down to his chair.

"Oi, Dipshit, not so nice when people fight you back is it" I said, as I glared angrily. Noticing Sky and Russell beginning to stand, I raised both Lucky Seven's at each of them. "Ah ah ah, at this range, I won't miss, the first 6 takes down your aura. The last one takes you out" I finish, as they raise there arms. I nod at Velvet and then the door. Just as she made her way out, I felt a finger tap my shoulder.

"Mr Mercer come with me" Goodwitch said sternly, as she grabbed my shoulder and began to lead me away, as I did I noticed an aproving glance from the other's, Blake in particular.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." I heard Pyrrha mutter

"He's not the only one..." Blake said coldly.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang replied sadly, as she leaned her head in her hands.

 ** _#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#_**

When the lastlesson ended I'd just made my way out of my meeting with Goodwitch, I watched as Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren came out of the classroom, only for Pyrrha to stop near the doorway.

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." She said as they looked back inside. As I made my way over I could hear voices from inside the class.

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is..." I heard Professor Oobleck say. "It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along." With that, he zoomed out of the classroom and past me and Pyrrha just as I got next to her. Jaune came out first, with Cardin emerging behind him, pushing him to the ground an emitting an "Ow!" from him that made the bully laugh before he saw me, clutching his nose lightly he began to walk away.

"You know, I really will break his legs." Pyrrha said as she helped Jaune to his feet Jaune merely sighed, and Pyrrha looked like she was struck by inspiration "I have an idea! Here, come with me!" She finished as she grabbed me and a confused Jaune by the arm and dragged us along down the corridor

When we arrived, I looked around noticing we were on top of one of the buildings, with a clear view of the glowing green orbs in the central tower of Beacon.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed." Jaune muttered as he looked over the edge of the roof, to the confusion of Pyrrha. "I can always be a farmer or something"

"N-n-no!" Pyrrha cried with horror as realization hit her. She dashed to push Jaune away from the edge "That's not why I brought you up here! Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you! We both can" She finished pointing at me.

"Wh-what?" Jaune asked.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" Pyrrha replied

"Yeah, we can take in turn's, helping you" I chimed in.

"You think I need help?" Jaune asked sullenly.

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant." Pyrrha cried.

"Yes. I do." I replied arms crossed. Pyrrha looked at me aghast while Jaune looked at me sadly. Everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. Do you think I would be here if it wasn't for Yang and Ruby" I finished as I got up close to him.

"You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!" Pyrrha said as she got between us.

"You're wrong. I-I don't belong here." Jaune said lowly, as he turned away

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course, you do!" Pyrrha replied

"No, I don't!" Jaune yelled angrily, sighing as Pyrrha looked bewildered and he revealed the truth "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..." he finished turning his back to us.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Pyrrha asked shocked.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy! lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!" Jaune spoke quickly his voice getting higher and higher.

"What? But... why?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's simple, it what you've wanted to be" I said from my new postion against the wall.

"Yeah, My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough." Jaune agreed, looking down.

"Then let us help you!" Pyrrha replied as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" Jaune yelled, in frustration.

"Jaune, I-" Pyrrha began.

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?" Jaune said cutting her off. Pyrrha attempted to reach out for his arm and console him, but he leant back from her touch. "Just... leave me alone. Okay?"

"If that's what you think is best..." Pyrrha responded sadly head bowed.

"Uncalled for Jaune," I spoke up as she walked away, her footsteps getting softer and softer until she left the roof. "There's an old saying, Great mean are born in fire, it is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame. I see a great man in your future Jaune, so when you pull you head out your ass, come let me know" I said as I walked away. I could Jaune paces a little, a mocking laugh and climbing.

"Oh, Jaune..." I heard Cardin say, but I continued to walk knowing that this moment and those after it were pivotal for Jaune, and that I had a meeting to get to.

 ** _#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#_**

 _And there we are, another chapter down and pushing onwards._

 _GamehunterMC: Yup and more to come in the future my friend._

 _MajinJay: Thank you so much, I can't explain how happy that makes me._

 _But for today that's all folks,_

 _Until Next time Lja1999 Signing off._

 _-End of Line-_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: It's not the fall that kill's you**

 _Welcome back to another chapter of Ashe's to Ashe's, Dust to Dust. Last chapter we crossed a 1000 view, which is fantastic. Thank you to all who have read this story, and an even bigger thank you to all those who review, favourite and follow it. As always this is Unbetad and I own nothing._

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

I ducked under the blade of the furious woman, before I rolled forwards, standing once more as I launched a kick at her back causing her to stumble. Taking this moment, I jumped up and flipped forwards, grabbing her free arm and Judo throwing her to the floor. I had no time to recover as she rolled with the blow, standing and launching the spear toward's me. With a quick teleport, I was behind spinning and kicking at her head. Dazed she began to fall to the floor, her aura still up. Moving above her I aimed down at her, ready to fire the final shot.

"You think you've bested me" She cried.

"Yes, Yes I do." I answered, as the hammer of my weapons clicked back. Only for them to not fire. I was caught by surprised, and thus left unprepared for the kick to the jaw, or the blade by my throat.

"Do you yield?" Pyrrha asked, breath uneasy.

"Yes" I replied, taking the hand that she offered to help me up with. Standing I gave her a smile. "I almost had you there for a second, maybe would've beat you" I deliberately looked at my gun's. "If only these hadn't jammed, I'll have to take them apart and see what went wrong" Of course I knew what was wrong, nothing, just her using her semblance to stop me firing.

As, I stashed my gear and Pyrrha did the same, I couldn't help but think back to my meeting with her future killer a few weeks back.

"Mr Mercer, you know a lot about my plan, why shouldn't I end you now" She said as I strode in to the room, "I do not know you, I do not trust you, and I certainly believe you are more a risk, than an aid, as much as Mr Torchwick think's other-wise" she finished turning to face me, her eyes flashing with the promise of my potential demise.

"Well, to answer your questions, one by one, first you kill me, Ozpin, Atlas, and the rest of Remnant learn your plan, I don't plan without precaution" I began as I leant against the door frame. "Second, I have my own reason's for wanting Ozpin gone, you seem like the best option in succeeding." I strode forward's to lean against the desk separating us. " Third, I can give you the information that you want"

"I'm listening" She replied, a small smile on her lips, not a pleasant one but instead one that promised potential pain in my future.

"A show of faith, information for information, this first one is free" I replied smiling widely at her, "Pyrrha Niko's semblance is Polarity" All I get in response is a small glare.

"And why do I care for the semblance of a girl, an admittedly strong girl, but a girl none the rest" She asked.

"Well quite simple really, Ozpin has Amber" I replied a large cocky grin on my face. "And I know, all about his little helpers, the ones he'll use to try and stop you" I finished as I strode back towards the exit, "You and your queen" The gasp that came from her was what made me know for certain I was in.

"Hadrian, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked cutting me off from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied with a lazy smile.

After packing our stuff, we headed back to our dorm, Pyrrha sat down on her bed and proceeded to look out the window sadly as Ren loaded StormFlower and Nora was jumping on her bed.

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asked.

"He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin." Ren continued

"That's weird... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" Nora proclaimed while twirling in midair so her back hit the covers

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Pyrrha said angrily. The hurt Jaune had caused her still there and raw.

"I have to agree with Pyrrha" I muttered, beginning to change to sleep, just noticing Nora and Ren exchange glances, and just spotting Jaune himself looking in through the crack of the door.

"Mmmm... I guess so." Nora muttered. I'd just finished changing whe Jaune hung his head and closed the door.

#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#

As we wandered deeper into the forest which was bustling with red leaves and gray trunks with Professor Goodwitch leading teams RWBY, JHNPR, and CRDL forward. I was stood just behind RWBY so I could talk to Yang and Pyrrha, occasionally listening to the professor.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Goodwitch said calmly but it still caused the group to stop, and Jaune, grunted from where he was, as he carried a large case with six empty glass jars on top, before he tried to catch up with us and ended up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowled at Jaune, who attempted to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" Goodwitch explained, holding up a Jar of the Red sap. meanwhile Yang and Ruby smiled at one another, whilst Jaune attempted to sneak away from Cardin to his team, however he did so noisily causing Cardin to see and grab Jaune by the back.

"Come on, buddy - let's go!" Cardin said. Jaune miserably looked up at us, but Nora and Ren were already walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha was staring sadly at him. After dropping his gaze, Jaune turned and followed CRDL, to the disappointment of Pyrrha.

"Hey, we offered to help him, He needs to do this on his own" I said as I walked next to her before we began to walk after the others, when we arrived at the tree's, everyone was working away, Ren finding great ease in tapping the tree, only for Nora to eat the Jelly as soon as it was handed to her. Pyrrha quickly made her way over to one tree, as I did the same, after a small bit of trial and error however, I had the Sap.

"Hey, Hadrian can you come help me" I heard Yang call from a few trees away. Placing my Jar with Pyrrha, I began to wander over, upon seeing Yang leaning against one the tree, I was confused.

"You needed my help? Where's your Jar" I asked questioningly as I turned the corner.

"Blake has it" Yang replied with a smile.

"Oh, want me to run and grab-" I began, only to stop as I was pushed against the tree.

"I've been wanting to do this for months but every time, every single time. We get interrupted, but now, we're alone, nobody nearby" She said, lowly, as she began to get closer and closer, her hands sliding from my shoulder to my neck. "Nothing to stop us" She finished, a hair's width away from me, as I stared down in to her lilac eyes, but before either of us could move that small little distance, we heard a sudden roar.

"OH, COME ONE!" Yang yelled, her eyes flashing red briefly as she stomped her foot. Knowing the roar must have been heard by the other's we ran back.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked, slowly getting up, clearly concerned, Suddenly, several members of Team CRDL were running the other way from the roar through us, Cardin and Jaune not with them

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russell cried as he ran, looking backwards in the direction of the noise. Thus not seeing me or Yang as he ran in to us.

"What?!" Yang yelled completely unfazed by his collision with her, and with very little effort she simply picked him up by the front of his shirt "Where?"

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" Russel cried, still struggling and trying to run, whilst pointing back where they had come from.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled dropping her jar of sap, as she began to run in that direction.

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby ordered, falling easily in to leader mode. Yang just dropped Russel, before she and Blake nodded at Ruby and going to follow the orders.

"You three, go with them! There could be more!" Pyrrha called behind. Ren and Nora following her command.

"Hell no" I cried as I sprinted after her and Ruby, Weiss beside me. Just as we got there Cardin was attempting to run from the following Ursa, but it leapt over its prey and clawed him away, launching him several feet with ease. He tried to get up and began to crawl away.

"Crap! Crap, crap!" Cardin called out.

"Oh, no!" Pyrrha said, softly. Before we could do anything as the Ursa leant over the helpless victim, and raisised its paw before it swiped down... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield, Crocea Mors. He struggled to defend the stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him, Weiss lifted Myrtenaster as she prepared to go help as I drew my Lucky Seven's.

"Wait!" Pyrrha told us, as Jaune took the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashed at its stomach, angering the large creature and causing it to lash out and try to smash him. He just barely managed to roll out of the way of the blow, before he jumped over its next swipe at his feet, however when it launched a claw at him in mid-air he was unprepared, catching the blow, hard and being sent flying. He landed far away, but rolled through meaning he was immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charged again. The Ursa knocked Jaune once more behind it when he tried to go for a leaping attack, stopped for a second he looked at the Scroll in the bracer I had made. Checking my own only to find out that his Aura level was in the red. He grew angry again and started to run at the Ursa as it also began to dash towards him.

As they were just about to clash in slow-motion, Pyrrha saw that Jaune had left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifted her hand out to him, gathering dark crimson energy in her arm. Just as the Ursa was about to hit him, the glow surrounded Jaune's shield and made it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune used the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. The head fell to the ground as the body slammed onto the ground.

"Uhhh... What?" Ruby asked clearly shocked as Pyrrha's hand stopped glowing and she smiled.

"How did you...?" Weiss asked just as amazed.

"The same way, she beat me, the other day" I said, with a look of dawning realization on my face.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, Hadrian has his teleporting and you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity." Pyrrha answered giving me a look of being sorry. "I'm sorry for using it the other day without telling you"

"Don't be, I was using mine only fair, you used yours" I said with a comforting smile.

"Whoa, you can control poles..." Ruby muttered.

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss replied as she brought her hand to her face.

"Magnets are cool, too..." Ruby whispered, clearly still impressed. As Pyrrha turned and began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asked, as soon as she had noticed Pyrrha beginning to leave.

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!" Ruby exclaimed, as I shook my head.

"We could... Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" Pyrrha said as she walked away again as Ruby and Weiss smiled to each other in understanding before following, leaving me stood there and was as a bruised Jaune sheathed his weapon before going over to Cardin.

Cardin, still covered in sap, looked up at Jaune as his savior offered a hand. Cardin smiled as he took it and is lifted back up on to his feet.

"Holy crap, Jaune!" Cardin exclaimed.

"Don't ever mess with my team - my friends - ever again." Jaune said threateningly he stared Cardin dead in the eye "Got it?" Cardin looked intimidated, possibly even apologetic. With his order spoken, Jaune turned and walked away from a frozen Cardin, as I ported back to the other's.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

Later that night, on top of the dorm building, a uniformed Jaune stood on the edge and looks into the distance at the green lights of Beacon.

"No Cardin tonight?" Pyrrha asked as she walked to his side

"Yeah, we thought you two were best buds?" I asked as I teleported next to him.

"Hadrian, I'm sorry you were right and" He started looking at me. "Pyrrha... I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-" He continued as he turned towards her.

"Jaune! It's okay!" She exclaimed causing them to smile at one another, before she added "Your team really misses their leader, you know."

"Well..." I joked, receiving a punch in the arm from Pyrrha as she walked towards the exit.

"You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though" Pyrrha said,

"You can thank Nora for that!" I said as I made to follow her. Jaune smiled, before he held out his hand and called out.

"Wait!" Causing us to turn around, and Jaune to look sheepish "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you guys still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter?" He asked. Pyrrha turns to me so a worried Jaune won't see her satisfied smile, Then She walked up to Jaune and suddenly pushed our leader to the ground.

"Hey!" Jaune whined.

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." Pyrrha told him, as she stood over him with her arms on her hips and an evaluating tone in her voice. She then offered him her hand, which he graciously accepted, and they continue to hold on to each other's hand and grin at one another. "Let's try that again."

"I'll leave you guys to it, I've got something to take care off" I called back, with a smile on my face. "Don't tire him out too much, I hope you like running Jaune" as soon as I stepped through the door way, my smile faded.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

The parcel had arrived that morning. I say parcel, but it was more a small crate. My spar with Pyrrha and the events of the day had meant I wasn't able to open it until now. Opening the crate, I couldn't help but smile sadly, I would be doing a great number of terrible things with this stuff, but they made it perfect. I stroked the Ivory mask, the man had been make believe in my world, just a character in a game, but having this gave me more ties to my home. Placing the mask aside, I stared at the beautifully made weapon's, touching them briefly to confirm they'd been made like I asked, no metal.

Reaper had been my main, now he would be by name, for all the thing's I'd have to do.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

One of the smallest chapters for the story still just barely beating 3000 words', but due to the way I wanted to handle it, there wasn't much I could do, thus with the last one being late, I decide I'd upload it now to make up for it. Next time we move on to the finale of season 1. Before anyone ask's yes, his weapons and armour are Reaper's from Overwatch.

GamehunterMC: Yes indeed, but sadly up until we reach volume 3, most of his meeting them are going to be kept hidden from you guys. Might just spoil so secrets I've planned for later 😉

Majinjay: Yeah, it's one of the tropes I dislike with this style of fic, thus I decide not to it

Until Next time

Lja1999 signing off

-End of Line-


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: One bad day**

 _Welcome back to Ashe's to Ashe's, Dust to Dust. Due to my friends Birthday in a couple days, you get this chapter a bit earlier. This time we round up Volume 1. Before we move on to the story I want to clarify something that I explained badly last time, Hadrian's meetings with Cinder, Roman and the other's will be seen, in what will amount to his Volume 4 Arc. This is due to a decision I made in regard to the story. Do not worry, all will be made clear in time. Now I own nothing, this is unbetad and on with the show._

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

 _ **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS THE START OF A DEEP SPIRAL IN TO DARKNESS AS THE STORY BEGINS TO EARN ITS M RATING, CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

"Hadrian!" The voice called, the wave's crashing, the cliff's looming as fog rolled around my feet. Rock's stood every few feet, blocking my view. "Hadrian! Buddy! Where've you gone man?" The Wave's grew harsher, lapping at my feet, the fog wrapping around my chest, the cold gripping. "We've been looking for you! Come out man, we miss you!"

"I'm here!" I cried, but the waves had grown to my waist, the rock's creeping closer, the fog wrapping around my throat in a cold grip. I could see them just through the rock my friends, as they turned looking for me, their eyes never finding me. "I'm right here!" Unable to hear me, unable to see me, they began to walk away as the waves crashed against my back. "IM RIGHT HERE!"

 **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**

The nightmares came every night, plaguing me, draining me, breaking me. I was losing sleep, making mistakes in class and training, the others were beginning to notice and grow worried. I was skipping meal and barely surving but I had to, I had to keep going, I'd lost my old friend's when I arrived here, I wasn't going to let it happens again. Not whilst I lived.

"Happy Birthday to me" I sang, sullenly, "Happy Birthday to me" staring down at my full armoured body, helmet resting to one side, a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. "Happy Birthday Dear Hadrian" I'd smoked for a time back home, only socially, but with the realization, that I was a year older, and no-one knowing because of my amnesia, well it'd gotten me down even further, and with Jaune beginning to grow as a leader, helping him train, working as a group, and then doing jobs for Cinder and Roman, the nightmare's as well meant I was on so little sleep and still unable to see Yang, and make up for all the moments we were interrupted "Happy Birthday to me" I finished, downing the rest of my beer, before chucking the last dreg's of the cigarette away from me, after one final toke. Placing my helmet on my head and throwing up my hood, I pushed off the wall, allowing myself to fall, before porting softly on to the ground. Staring at my target.

From Dust till Dawn.

Striding down the street, I could see the cashier inside, the two guards they added to increase security after my last few attacks on the other dust shop's in the city. The first guard had only a second to glance at me as the door exploded from the kick I had launched at it, panic crossing his face, before he flying backwards, the sound of my shot magnified by the enclosed surroundings. I knew he was dead before he reached the wall, but the crack that revebrated around the room upon his impact only confirmed it. Several bullets pinged of the thick armour on my chest, a few ripping parts of my cloak, as the other guard fired towards me, allowing a grim laugh to escape me, I raised the second gun firing, before bringing up the first and firing. On and on I went as I strode towards him. Each time the guns began to run low, I teleported a clip out to replace them. A trick I'd learnt several weeks ago now. Useless with my Lucky Seven's but for my Reaper's Way's it worked perfectly allowing and almost constant fire rate bar the second of the teleport. It however meant I was constantly dropping casing's. The guard had no chance, one shot catching him in the shoulder rocketing him backwards to the ground. The second shot ripped in to his leg, the third destroying his rib-cage. I could hear him gargling for breath as blood filled his lung's.

The clerk stared at me in horror, as he saw me take his guards out with ease, his horror only growing as the White Fang entered and began to take the dust. Stepping over to the dying guard, I stared down at him. He was young maybe 2-3 years older than me, light brown hair, his normally brown eyes blood-shot. He was someone's son, maybe even father or husband. I shoved the growing emotion's down as I had learnt to do after the first few times of killing and innocent. The word's that it was for a good cause rattling round my head. As I stomped on his throat with enough power to snap it, ending his suffering.

The White Fang worked quickly, chucking case after case throw the window's and in to the awaiting vans. Once complete I nodded at them, as they left. Beginning to leave myself, slowly walking towards the door. Until a sigh of relief stopped me in my tracks. The Clerk.

"No witnesses'" I whispered, my voice rough and distorted by the mask, as I spun and fired. The shot caving in the clerk's chest as he collapsed backwards against the counter, not dead but no chance of being saved. "If it helps you find peace at all. I am sorry" I finish as I walked off in to the night.

 **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**

The streets of Vale were being decorated just in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons were already on display, and Team RWBY alongdie myself was strolling through it all. One of the few free days that I had, and as tired as I was but not wishing to deal with the nightmares, I had happily accepted when Yang had invited me. Even if it had angered the currently awed Weiss Schnee who was walking in front of us all. A sign was being put up by an elderly Shopkeep that read in bright red letters "WELCOME TO VALE!" for all those either attending to watch or take part from their respective kingdoms of Remnant.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss cried happily stopping and raising her arms in amazement

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby said frowning a little "It's kinda weirding me out..."

"No kidding" I joked, looking at Yang who was stood beside me.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" Weiss replied turning to Ruby, as we continued walking.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang sighed, as she crossed her arms in a cute huff.

"Quiet, you!" Weiss said snortily.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked as we stopped near the docks, the sounds of foghorns and seagulls becoming louder. "And remind me again why were still here?" She continued looking at me.

"I'm not exactly sure?" I replied with a shrug.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby said as she got closer to the edge, covering her nose quickly with her hands.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss responded cheerily, once more beginning to walk away.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said nochalantly.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss scoffed.

"Whoa." Ruby exclaimed looking to the right. The all turned to look at the shattered windows down the street, and the kicked in doorway that had be blocked of by a liberal use of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force. I glanced further inwards, noticing the chalk outlines. The others looked in shock for a second before walking over to the detective in front, who was writing on his pad "What happened here?"

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The Detective replied walking over to his partner.

"That's terrible." Yang sighed sadly, looking at it all. I felt my chest clench and the knowledge that this was my doing before I pushed it down.

"They left all the money again." We heard the second detective say.

"Huh?" Ruby muttered turning towards them.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The first detective replied.

"I don't know, an army?" The Joel detective replied.

"You thinking the White Fang?" Burnie detective asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." Joel detective responded a hint of finality, in her voice.

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss huffed, crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's your problem?" Blake asked glaring at Weiss slightly, I just looked at both worried.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss replied spinning round to face her.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake responded clearly growing angry, as she crossed her arms and her expression slowly grew more serious "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Guys calm down before you say something you regret" I said staring at them both.

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby muttered lowly.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss responded, uncaringly to Blake's ever increasing anger "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang started, only to be cut off.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" A nearby sailor shouted. Hearing this we rushed over to investigate, just as the Faunus named Sun Wukong was running down the length of the boat before he leapt on to the edge as the two sailors were about to apprehend him.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" Sun yelled looking back at his pursuers before he jumped off, hitting the dock running.

"You no-good stowaway!" One of the sailor's yelled back.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" Sun replied as he peeled a banana whilst hanging upside down by his tail before he could eat, one of the detectives who had come to check out the chaos threw a stone at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!"

Sun dropped the banana peel on the detective's face, who growled in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirled up to crouch on the lamppost, laughing in amusement, before he proceeded to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he ran past us, he winked at the astonished Blake as he continued to be chased by the officers.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang said, as we watched him get further and further away.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss yelled pointing a finger at his retreating form.

Giving chase we began to follow him unaware Blake was standing still, lost in thought, before coming back to reality and following. We rounded the next corner, but then Weiss bumped into someone and tripped. Looking up I noticed Sun jump on to a building just before he disappeared from view.

"No, he got away!" Weiss yelled.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang muttered as she pointed strangely at the girl underneath her teammate. Weiss finally notices that she fell on to of a smiling girl, which startled the heiress, making her hastily get up.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" Penny said cheerily, smile wide on her face, from her position still on the ground.

"Um... hello." Ruby replied.

"Are you... okay?" Yang asked, a strange look on her face.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." Penny responded.

"Do you... wanna get up?" Yang asked as the team looked at each other in confusion, as I chuckled lightly.

"Yes!" Penny exclaimed after thinking for a moment, then she leapt back on her feet while the team stepped back a little, I stayed where I was less shocked than the others. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Hadrian"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked, just before Blake hit her side "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny replied

"You already said that." Weiss pointed out.

"So I did!" She replied after another brief pause.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss said as they turned around and started walking away. I stood a moment longer giving Penny a nod of acknowledgement before following.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said waving her hand behind her.

"She was... weird..." Yang said after we'd moved away from the startled Penny.

"Hey, we're all a little weird" I responded "It's not a bad thing"

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss said, looking about, and ignoring me and Yang.

"What did you call me?" Penny said, from her position in front of the now surprised Weiss.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang replied apologeticly, as Weiss looked back and forth in shock

"No, not you." Penny began as she walked through the group and leaned her head down to Ruby "You!"

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby replied startled.

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked cheerfully.

"Uuuum..." She started as she looked over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motioned to deny her, and I merely chuckled. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?"

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny replied overjoyed and laughing.

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby groaned at Weiss.

"No - she seems far more coordinated." Weiss responded

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked

"I'm here to fight in the tournament."

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss exclaimed

"I'm combat ready!" Penny responded with a salute.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss muttered

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake snarked.

"It's a combat skirt! Weiss said with her arm's crossed.

"Yeah!" Ruby cried as she sped over to Weiss who was holding out her hand which Ruby low-fived. I couldn't help myself as I clutched my side's laughing.

"Wait a minute." Weiss exclaimed as realization hit her, before she walked over to Penny and grabbed her by the shoulders "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

"The who...?" Penny asked confused

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake shouted angrily

"Huh?" Weiss said turning to stare at Blake.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake continued angrily as she walked over to the Schnee heiress.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss snarked as she released Penny and motioned to objects around her "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!" Blake yelled, a strange sight for the normally calm and level-headed girl.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss muttered darkly.

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake growled

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss exclaimed offended as following as Blake walked away.

"You are a judgmental little girl."

"What in the world makes you say that?"

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

"I think that's the sign that we should go" I said turning to look at Yang, who nodded in response. As we walked off we could hear Blake and Weiss arguing.

 **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**

Me and Yang had spent the rest of the day together before splitting apart at our respective dorms. It had not been a good night for her as even we could hear Weiss and Blake argue for a while before she ran off. When I'd left my room that morning, seeing them beginning to make their way in to Vale I had nodded before following.

Which is what had led to me wandering the city with the RWY of team RWBY as we searched for her.

"She's been gone all weekend..." Ruby muttered

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!" Weiss said

"Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates." Yang responded

"Is she? We all heard what she said!" Weiss exclaimed

"Not for lack of trying" I muttered under my breath as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Weiss." Ruby said, sending her a pointed look.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!" Yang exclaimed

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!" Weiss continued.

"I just hope she's okay..." Ruby muttered as we continued looking.

#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#

"Blaaaake!" Ruby shouted

"Blaaaake!" Yang also called out, as we continued walking through town.

The scene transitions to Ruby, Yang, and Weiss walking through town and calling in vain for their missing teammate.

"Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?" Ruby Continued

"Blake!" I yelled as Yang did the same.

"Weiiiiss, you're not helping!" Ruby exclaimed as she turned on her.

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" Weiss muttered.

"Ugh, Weiss..." Ruby replied, irritation clear in her tone.

"It was just an idea!"

"Yeah, a bad one."

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang said diplomatically.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Weiss replied.

"I think that you're a stuck-up brat that needs to pull her head out of her ass, and see everything isn't as Black and White as you keep assuming it to be" I said finally losing my temper.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" Penny exclaimed as she appeared behind Weiss, cutting off any response she was about to make.

"Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby yelled in surprise.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny asked cheerfully ignoring the question.

"Uhh..."

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang replied

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" Penny responded causing everyone to stare at Penny, as I tried my best to look shocked as well,

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asked,

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny anwsered pointing to her head.

"What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..." Yang laughed, before coming to a realisation.

"She does like tuna a lot..." Ruby whispered, causing me to chuckle slightly.

"So, where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know, she's missing" I anwsered.

"That's terrible!" Penny gasped as she approached an uncomfortable looking Ruby "Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?" Ruby replied trying her best to continue smiling. In the same moment Yang and Weiss ran off, I did the same heading in a different direction to go meet with Mr Torchwick.

 **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" Roman yelled as I teleported next to the soldiers, making sure to drop the small pellet of purple gas that helped me disguise it. I joined them and also looked up at Roman as hew wasgesturing widely and coming down the ramp "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, especially our dour looking friend here" he contiuned pointing me out to the White Fang who hadn't really noticed me thus causing them to jump "so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

I heard as Blake fell to the ground in a crouch, then continued to try and hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner just in time to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope. Unaware that I staring at her.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Roman shouted as he looked around, I barely had chance to move before Blake suddenly appeared behind him with her blade at his throat "What the- Oh, for f-" Roman started rolling his eyes when he's cut off by Blake mid-swear.

"Nobody move!" Blake yelled. The White Fang soldiers just readied their guns and equipped their swords in response.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Roman continued. "Before my friend's have to put you down" He finished as the White Fang closed in on her, I stayed back, not wanting to hurt my friend and knowing she wasn't the main threat. Blake used her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears were shown to the world.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake asked. The White Fang members lower their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Roman laughed.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Suddenly, the air was filled with the sound of more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..."

Two more Bullheads were hovering above the heist, and as Blake watched in horror, Roman smiled and managed to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion. Looking down at them, I sighed. I was going to be forced to fight less I blew my cover. Blake, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, quickly rolled and ran out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as she retreated behind more containers.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." Roman tautened before he was interrupted when a banana peel landed on his head, causing him to look up and growl at the assailant. Sun leapt from the container above Roman dropping down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolling up and readying himself to fight.

"Leave her alone!" Sun called. Meanwhile the Bullheads opened to let more White Fang members descend on the scene, standing by Roman as he got up and surrounding Sun, whilst I pulled out my own weapons.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" I said my voice harsh, and gaspy as I appeared behind him, kicking his spine and sending him flying across the floor. "He's mine" I growl at them, as I strode forwards firing. Unlike the guards and the clerk, Sun was both more aware and more dexterous than they were, managing to just barely dodge most of my shots a few clipping him lightly, his aura taking the hit with ease. Spinning to face me, He ran lashing out with fist and kicks, I simply dodged out the way for most, and the ones I couldn't I teleported back a foot or so before teleporting forwards once more creating a weird visual effect to all of those around me. Realising he couldn't face me as he had been he pulled out a collapsible red staff, that I knew doubled as essentially pistol's. Lashing out with my foot, in a weak kick I knew he would deflect, which he proved me right in doing so. This left his left guard down allowing me to fire at his side, sending him once more to the floor. As he rolled he fired at the members of the White Fang stood behind me who were watching in awe. Blake meanwhile peered around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around me and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. The crime boss growled in annoyance and aimed his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he defended himself from just when Blake leapt into the action with a cry of "He's mine!"

Blake went in close and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashed both blades at Roman, who backed away and deflected each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continued to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane caused her to go down.

Just as Roman deals with one opponent, Sun appeared right behind her, ignoring me in favour of protecting her, disconnecting his staff in two once more, becoming twin arcs of offense again. Sun swings each gun at Roman while firing everything he had at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman managed to defend himself against every bullet. As Blake went to slash at Roman, I launched a shot at her only to realise it was an afterimage, as the real Blake slashed at Roman sending him flying.

Looking up I noticed a container hanging by a crane right above the two warriors, teleporting on it and firing at the support cables, knowing they would dodge it. As it Blake leapt behind it, but Sun nearly missed when he jumped forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane. Just as he's about to fire, Roman and Sun's attention are drawn to a familiar voice.

"Hey!" Ruby cried from her spot on the rooftop overlooking us, Crescent Rose extended and ready for action.

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman said, stopping paying attention to sun to do so.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" I heard Penny ask whilst I was still unable to see her.

"Penny, get back!" Ruby yelled turning in what I assume was her direction while her attention was diverted, Roman snarled and fired his cane at her, launching the young Huntress-in-training back from the explosion's force and sending her scythe flying away "AAAAAH!" Roman gave off a professional-level evil laugh at his attack on the young girl. Penny turned her head toward the criminal as she made her way forward and giving him her first glare, all the while Ruby tried to stand up.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby cried as she raised her hand in a futile attempt to stop her.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!" Penny yelled.

Her backpack mechanically opened up, and from its dark depths came a single sword that extended and multiplied into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sent three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeded to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, before she leapt over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

"Whoa!" I heard Sun cry in amazement as he ran to safety, all the while I turned towards the Android, dashing forwards, firing as I went her blades weaving in and out to block my shots, I could feel myself growing annoyed with missing, whilst a part of me was relieved I wasn't hurting her. Just I got closer to her she launched one of the blades, in front of me stopping me for a second. Remembering Overwatch, I began to spin and fire rapidly. All the while laughing and shouting.

"Die, Die, Die" I could see she looked drained from the assault but not heavily injured. At that moment Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely formed a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pulled their wielder back with their strings. Leaving me to be hit by a large amount of the fire, My aura only just holding as I dropped a capsule and teleported next to Roman draining it again. When her swords swirled around her again, she commanded them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fired at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby watch as Bullheads fell in pieces behind her.

Stunned, she turned back to Penny as she aimed her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulled back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

"Whoa... How is she doing that?" I heard Ruby mutter in awe. Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Roman grimaced before turning and runnings towards the last transport, with me following.

Penny, after her large green pupils dilate for a second, pulls with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashed into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.

"These kids just keep getting weirder..." Roman observed from our modicum of safety, glancing at me slightly as well, before using his cane to close the door. The Bullhead quickly flying away from the lost battle.

"You almost killed me." I whispered menacingly, noticing he was about to respond sarcastically, I launched my hand out clutching him by the throat, pressing him against the metal of the bullhead. "Don't speak, lest I want to end you more. Never try that again." I continued as he noticed one of my Reaper's Way's against his stomach. "Understood?" Receiving a nod in return, before I teleported away.

Leaving some time after stashing my gear I head back to where the fight had taken place, arriving just in time to hear the other's talking.

"I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" Was the first thing I was able to make as Weiss pointed her finger at Sun laughed nervously.

"Yang!" I called as I ran over.

"Hadrian? What are you doing here?" She asked eyebrow raised.

"Big explosion? Of course, you two would be there" I replied giving her and Ruby a pointed look, earning a laugh from everyone as they bought it.

"But that doesn't answer my question?" She asked still giggling slightly.

"Because I was worried about you, I figured you'd be here and wanted to make sure you were okay" I replied to the aww's of Weiss and Blake and the gagging of Ruby.

"That's sweet, but I can look after myself" Yang muttered playfully.

"I know but, I couldn't have lived with myself if anything had happened to you, and I hadn't done this" I finished as I lent down pressing my lips to her. It was only for a second, a chaste kiss, but with so many emotion's behind it. I pulled away staring in to her eyes, I knew my feeling were returned, as she wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me in to a deeper kiss, this one lasting longer than the first, until it was broken by Weiss hmphing in the background. We both looked up briefly to glare at her.

"Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?" Ruby asked just as me and Yang leant in to kiss once more.

 **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**

Later on, as I sat on the roof, where me and Pyrrha took turns helping Jaune I sat listening in to something happening elsewhere. I could hear Roman walk into a large warehouse based on the echo. The bug I had placed on him, allowing me to listen in. I listened intently as I heard him place down a case on a table before sighing in tiredness.

"How very disappointing, Roman." I heard Cinder say.

"Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..." Roman responded, the sound of scuffling feet as he turned.

"We were expecting... more from you." Cinder continued

"Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." Roman laughed before sounding serious.

"And you will continue to do so." Cinder chuckled darkly. As I heard her and her two companions, move closer to Roman. "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation."

 **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**

 _And there we are another chapter down, a slightly darker chapter, and a trend that will be going. Now with the added effect of a relationship moving forward in to volume 2._

 _ **Majinjay:** I hope you enjoy the taster of what Hadrian's second persona will bring to the table._

 _ **GamehunterMC:** I hope my notice at the start of this chapter cleared things up a little._

 _Until next time,_

 _Lja1999 Signing off_

 _-End of Line-_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Dying Light**

 _Welcome to Volume 2 my friends. Last chapter was the taste of the darkness, here on out, most chapters are going to feature dark moments. As always, this unbetad and I still own nothing, Also to all my American Reader's, Happy Thanksgiving, Now on with the show._

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

The face's spun around me, judging, vilifying, mocking, screaming. The faces were familiar trapped in a haze, my mind screamed at me, you know these people.

And I did.

The twenty-three faces, ranging from adult to old. My kills. The victims of the path I had decided to walk, the faces of my old friends and family mixed among them, as I'd good as killed them in regards to me. They screamed, they judged, they questioned. Each asking why I had done it, each asking me, why I had taken them, each asking why they were allowed to die, each asking how I felt with this knowledge.

Nothing.

That's what I felt, and that scared me more than anything else. Anger, self-loathing, guilt, sadness, loss. Those I could have dealt with. But no. I was left with a void, lacking any emotion in regards to their deaths. I was too far gone now, I was a broken toy that was impossible to put together again, I had sold my soul and was reaping my side of the bargain. And I didn't care. I knew I should, but I couldn't. There was a disconnect growing in my mind, every time I put on the costume, I knew I was losing a part of myself with the deeds that would follow,

and I didn't care.

In my eyes, it was worth it. The people I could save, the people I could help, those I could protect. Made it worth it. I could see the faces in the void grow looks of loathing and disgust, I didn't blame them. I was a monster. That was what Reaper was for, to be the monster I couldn't be. To be the dagger in the night. The scalpel curing the disease. I was a monster.

And I had accepted it.

 ** _#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#_**

"I thought I'd find you here" Pyrrha called from her position in the doorway. With the recent addition of the "second floor", I was able to sneak out easier, no doubt Ren noticed, but he would never confront me on it. It allowed me to come here, every time my mind fought against me. Looking out over the grounds from the edge of the rooftop, my legs swinging over the edge, the sun rising gently in the distance, the light hints of purple in the sky and the last glimpse of stars. It was peaceful. Pyrrha position in the doorway, meant she had yet to see the cigarette.

"Yup, here I am" I jested, breathing out smoke. I heard Pyrrha gasp lightly before she rushed over, pulling me back from the edge and knocking the cigarette from my hand.

"What are you doing!" She asked, hints of sadness and anger in her face.

"Well, I was trying to smoke and enjoy the view" I replied calmly. Sitting up, and crossing my legs as she knelt beside me.

"Why are you smoking? Where did you even get them?"

"You can get anything if you know the right people" I replied with a whimsical smile.

"Are you drunk!?" Pyrrha yelled before looking over the edge and seeing the several empty cans I'd stashed in the gutter.

"Maybe, ssshhhh Don't tell Pyrrha" I answered with a giggle, whilst I tried to pull another cigarette from the packet in my jacket.

"What is wrong with you!?" She yelled once more slapping it away from me. Causing me to stand up in anger, her copying me. "You're not sleeping, you're going off doing god knows what, you're barely talking to any of us, just milling about adding in your snarky comments here and there" She moved closer to me placing her hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong Hadrian? I want to help"

"I don't want your help!" I screamed shrugging her hand from my shoulder, suddenly angry. "I'm not Jaune, I'm not helpless, and nothing is wrong!"

"Clearly!" She yelled back. "Nothing's wrong? can you not see yourself? When we first got here you were kind and helpful, but now you barely help us, when we do something as a team you swan off on your own, you've barely spent time with anyone outside of class, not even Yang, you sneak in and out of the dorm, and let's not forget your nightmares" she finished, calming down slightly.

"Why do you care? If I've changed so much why do you care?"

"Hadrian, you're my friend, you're all of our friend. Please talk to me" She said looking up at me pleadingly. "When I got to Beacon, I was terrified, I'd left my home to come to a new place where maybe no one would recognise me, where I could be me, not Pyrrha the star fighter. But no people still recognised me, but you and rest of our team, either didn't know or didn't care or both. You've helped me, you've helped Jaune, now let me help you"

"I lost my memory, and a few weeks ago I remembered my family" I said turning away from her to look at the horizon once more. "I couldn't see them, not clearly but I could tell it was my birthday, my seventeenth birthday, the day on the calendar, and it was a few weeks ago." At this I felt Pyrrha wrap her arms around me in a hug, not saying anything just comforting. "And I realised, I was a year old, I couldn't be with my family, and with everything going on I didn't want to bring it up, and then being with Yang but barely getting to see her, and every night, every single night reliving that moment the one memory that is so vivid... the day I nearly drowned"

"You're an idiot" She whispered "You could have told us, you could have talked to us we would have understood" pushing lightly on my arm, I was forced to turn around and face her as she hugged my chest, unable to do anything but stare down at her. " Let me help, let us help" she asked pleading once more.

"I'll try" I whispered back finally accepting the hug. "I'm sorry for yelling"

"I'm sorry, as well" she replied, and I had to stop myself from smiling, realising she had bought it.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

The next few days were difficult, Pyrrha had clearly told the other's, RWBY included. The fact I was never left alone for more than a few minutes at a time, bar night when everyone slept, only helped solidify that thought in my head. There constant watching me, was making it increasingly harder to do the jobs I'd been given, and all in all was beginning to irritate me. I knew they meant well, especially with my fabricated story, but it still annoyed me. So, I was savouring this moment a lot, leaning against one of the pillar's, catching some fresh air and not paying attention to anything. No doubt one of them was watching me from the dorms but I didn't care. I was relaxed.

Turning around I walked to the cafeteria after a little bit of time. Slowly making my way there, thinking of how I'd sneak away tonight as Roman had a job he needed my assistance with, only to be brought out my thoughts as I stepped in to the room to the sounds of party poppers.

"Happy Birthday!" They all called, Ruby stood next to Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha the four of them with the party poppers in hand that had covered me with string. Weiss looking a bit more dignified from her position by the window clearly the one that had been watching for me. Blake and Ren were sat at the table making sure Nora couldn't get to the Cake. A happy birthday banner was draped across the wall, the group clearly not caring about all the other student's in the hall.

"What?" I said after recovering from my shock and regaining my voice.

"It's your birthday goofball" Yang replied cheerily "Well not your actual birthday, but seeing as you didn't tell us that you'd remembered we thought we'd celebrate it today" She finished gesturing to the other's as she led me other to the table, placing a peck on my cheek as she did so.

"Yeah, Hadrian we have to celebrate your birthday" Nora said quickly, "Now Cake" she turned reaching to grab at it, only for Pyrrha to slap at her hand lightly, a stern looks on her face which was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Not yet Nora" Ren said looking at her.

"After we eat, We'll head back to your dorms so we can give you your presents" Ruby said cheerily just as Nora once more tried to reach for the cake only to be knocked by Ren, causing her to send some of the food flying, catching Yang in the face. For a moment everyone in the room went silent, until Yang reached up and pulled some food out of her hair. Her eyes flashing briefly red.

"Food fight!" I heard Russel shout as he made his way to the door, Many more students quickly following and stampeding out the door past Sun and Neptune, the latter of whom is looking quite worried.

"Ahahahaha! Nora cackled as me and the rest of team JHNPR stacked some of the tables together. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sang from her position atop the stacked table.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" Ruby yelled back stomping her foot and pointing towards us, crushing a carton of milk in her hand. "It will be delicious!"

"Yeah!" Team RWBY cried as they all raised their fists.

"Off with their heads!" Nora screamed jumping down from the top of her tower, and the food fight began.

"Yang! Turkey!" I heard Ruby call as I looked around for something to use as a weapon. Yang rolls over to the turkeys and sticks her fists inside them, proceeding to block and punch the melons as they speed toward her. In the mayhem it was hard to pay attention to anything, I noticed Weiss fighting Pyrrha whilst Ren thought Blake, just as Nora knocked Weiss into a pillar, I found something useful, a bowl of bananas. The impact however had knocked Weiss out and Ruby was holding her in her arms as the pillar collapsed around us.

"Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!" Ruby cried whilst I strode towards Blake squeezing the bananas tight, splitting the skin and sending the insides flying towards her, dropping the left-over's and teleporting new ones to my hands. In the heat of the moment I never noticed Blakes eyes narrow slightly, just before one caught her straight to the throat sending her to the floor.

The fighting had continued around me, glancing down the room I saw Ruby begin to crouch.

"This going to hurt" I muttered shaking my head. With a burst of speed, she sent us flying backwards slamming in to the back wall. The tables, food and general debris we had made following and slamming in to us, cracking the wall leaving us painted with soda and food before we slid off the wall, leaving only our outlines.

"I love these guys." I heard Sun say, looking up I could see that Neptune was drenched with soda and was not pleased. The doors behind them opened and Goodwitch entered the room growling. She proceeded to use her semblance to re-organize the room.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food!" She said sharply as she fixed her glasses.

Nora burped loudly as we all tried and failed to compose ourselves.A muffled scream came from above, Yang then came crashing down from the ceiling into my arms as I teleported below her sending us both in to one of the tables.

"Ow" I muttered slightly in pain, "OW!" I muttered louder as Yang socked me lightly in the ribs.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" She said with a cheeky smile before placing a small peck on my lips. "Better?" She asked as Goodwitch grumbled. Ozpin approached from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go." He said lowly.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Goodwitch sighed.

"And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part?" Ozpin replied as we all started laughing, after taking in the destruction we had caused. Ozpin then turned and walked away from Goodwitch. "After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever."

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

The warehouse was old, run down, most people barely paying attention to it at least those that even knew it was here any way's. The rest of the day had been good with my friends really coming through on helping me enjoy myself, however it couldn't stop it for long so here I was leant against the wall staring out as the White Fang milled about moving the crates of Dust that filled the room. Couldn't say I was pleased to be dragged from my sleep for this, however at least I was getting some enjoyment out of the uncomfortable shiver's that would occasionally come from the White Fang soldiers who could clearly feel my gaze from beneath my helmet. I'd been forced to wear due to the fact that only Roman and Cinder knew who I was, made it more unlikely that I would be caught and thus my part in the plan revealed before it was too late, but as comfy as the helmet was it wasn't half annoying to wear for an extended period of time. Sighing with boredom for a moment only to stop as I noticed two individuals enter, Roman noticing as well. Emerald and Mercury had arrived.

"Oh, look! She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce!" Roman said as he approached the two from behind and wrapped his arms around them in a group hug, "Guess that would make you the angry step brother" He joked looking up in my direction. The two of them looking up at me in both shock and wonder.

"Spare us the thought of you procreating." Emerald replied shivering in clear disgust as she and Mercury pulled away from him.

"That was a joke. And this... just might tell me where you two have been all day." Roman said as he produced a thin piece of paper.

"What!? Agh..." Emerald cried annoyed.

"I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." He snarked, holding up a piece of paper "Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald replied.

"Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?" Roman asked

"Cleaning up your problems. One of them, at least." Mercury muttered glaring at me as he did so.

"I had that under control. My friend up there was going to take care of it" Roman replied clearly growing annoyed with them.

"Oh yes, more bodies as if there wasn't enough already" Emerald snarked back.

"and Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise to you having it under control" Mercury added.

"Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and..." Roman growled angrily, losing his charming façade for a second.

"Do what, Roman?" Cinder questioned, her voice brokering no discussion, beckoning me over as she stepped on to an automated life, it taking us down to their level.

"I'd, uh... not kill them?" Roman laughed nervously.

"Cinder!" Emerald cried excitedly, before looking down slightly realising she seemed to trust me.

"I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway." Cinder said, her voice low and leaving no argument.

"I was going to..." Roman began.

"You mean I was going to" I mocked, turning my disguiesed visage towards him.

"He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." Emerald argued.

"I think he was some sort of cat, actually." Mercury added

"What? Like a puma?" Emerald questioned, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, there ya go." Mercury replied which caused me to laugh, which came out gruff and coarse, making the two of them jump.

"Quiet." Cinder said staring at first them and then me. "Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?" As Cinder spoke, Roman pointed a finger at the pair while laughing in agreement.

"I just thought..." Emerald began. Behind her Roman used his fingers to mime having a slit throat.

"Don't think... obey." Cinder cut off.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." Emerald replied looking extremely apologetic.

"And you. Why wasn't this job done sooner?" Cinder asked now turning on Roman.

"Uh..? Eh..? Eh..? EHHHHH! Sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom!" Roman answered, as he spoke turning and pointing to the multitude of crates filled with said material.

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury snaked causing Emerald to laugh.

"Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared!" Roman cried

"I think you'll find I have them running scared" I cut in.

"Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it might actually make my next string of robberies go a little smoother! " He finished, emphasizing his point by clenching his fist.

"Oh, Roman. Have a little faith." Cinder began as she approached him, lazily but with no small amount of grace she placed her hand on his face. You'll know what you need when you need to know it." She continued staring at Roman who seemed entranced, but then he looked away with a grunt. Besides, we're done with Dust." She finished as she began to walk away.

"O-okay, then what now?" Roman asked looking mildly confused and more so annoyed.

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

"Coordinates?" He asked.

"We're proceeding to phase two." Cinder said looking back at Roman, "Oh, and my dear Reaper, don't fear, I have a job for you as well." She finished leaving no room for discussion, as she, Mercury and Emerald continued to walk away clearly expecting me to follow, as I did so I noticed Roman attempt to light a cigar, before realising that Emerald had stolen his lighter. With said girl turning back to face him, sticking her tongue out defiantly.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

The mission Cinder had given me, was an important one. Freeing a certain man from Vale holding cells. I stared ahead at the fairly large building in front of me, white marble mixed with concrete, the picture of both regality and order. The Vale military building. Whereas Atlas's military took in Huntsman and Huntresses the other nations, did not. Which meant this prison was easy pickings. Glancing in to an upper floor window, I could make out just enough detail allowing me to port in. Taking a second to adjust I noticed immediately it was a cell, one with just a single inmate, who currently layed sleeping. Reaching down I placed one hand on his throat clutching hard, he barely had time to awake gasping for air, air that wouldn't come. He looked at me horror and realisation as the life left his eye's, as his fighting began to grow weaker, I place a hand atop his head moving the one on his neck slightly higher to grasp part of his face. With a crack the neck had snapped as I yanked in two different directions. Teleporting outside the cell I continued to walk, most not noticing me, and those that did saying nothing as I made my way through the cell block.

Arriving at the access point I was more teleported to the other side, firing at where I knew the guards were likely to be. Their blood flew from them, leaving the crimson liquid running down the wall. Picking up the nearest one's keycard I continued to walk, like I owned the place, to the high security wing.

Only to be met by a small army. Twenty nearly thirty guards, were lined against the door, weapons aimed at me. I didn't care though. Merely cackled and started to walk forwards, firing all the while as I did so, caught off-guard by my apparent lack of care for my own safety it took them a few seconds to return fire, in that time I was halfway across the room, several of the guards lying on the floor, dead or dying. Teleporting behind one I kicked out sending him flying in to others, as I placed my guns at another two's heads, nothing remains of them after the shot.

But these were not merely guards, they were some of the best, I'd taken them by surprise but already they were rallying, my aura beginning to drop as they fired at me. I manage to take a couple more out before, I'm forced to my knees, as I question myself, why am I doing this? Only for finally a bullet piece's my aura ripping through my side just missing anything vital.

THEY SHOT AT ME

LIED TO ME

HATE ME

USING ME

THEY ARE ENEMIES  
SHOW YOUR LOYALTY

"DIE DIE DIE" I yelled as I sprung to my feet spinning, firing madly as I went, it was as my gun's clicked, from lack of any ammo at all I glanced down at the people I had been fighting. Most were barely recognisable, but a few were still arriving, still breathing but missing limbs or blood was pouring from wounds in their chests. Letting myself breathe for a second, I took in the carnage of the hallway, questioning myself. Before shoving it aside. I strode to the door, opening with a quick slash.

There in the centre of the room was a cage, floor to ceiling 2-3 layers of bars around it. They clearly weren't taking a chance of him escaping, but had been woefully unprepared for someone breaking in. There stood the man, my target, as he heard me step in he glanced up at me the madness clear in his body language.

"Tyrian Callows? Our queen has need of you" I replied offering him my hand. scorpion faunas smiled in reply, a crazed glint in his eyes and a maniacal laugh escaping him.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

 _One of the things, I disliked about volume 4 is we have very little information on any of the Salem's circle. Where they were, what their motives are. Tyrian is a bloodthirsty psychopath a man who would have spent years in prison, so when writing I decided that he did. And now Hadrian has freed him._

 _ **GamehunterMC:** Glad to hear that, I enjoy the villain's as they're all fun, and it lets me really do some interesting things._

 _ **Majinjay:** I hope this chapter answered part of your question, but more answers will come later._

 _Until Next Time,_

 _Lja1999 Signing off_

 _-End Of Line-_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : The Watchtower**

 _Welcome back my friends. As always, this chapter was unbetaed but starting with the next one they will be betad, so wooopeee, anywho I still own nothing and on with the shower._

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

"Your weak, Pathetic, Helpless" The gruff voice called from the void. "You would be nothing without me" It getting slowly louder, the sounds of footsteps the only other thing in the endless blackness that consumed my vision. "You would be dead without me" The footsteps grew louder still, "But still you hold us back, we could be great, but your delusions of being a good man doing things for a just cause weigh us down" The Porcelain mask now visible, as he strode towards me. "Do you not see there our enemies, they lie to us, they will hate us, they try to trap us" Reaper continued, the voice different to my own, Red eyes staring back at me. "We need to show our loyalty" He finished standing close to me, pulling the cloak open as if to allow me to place it on.

I sat up quickly my head swimming with confusion, sweat coating my body, my breathe heavy. I could not waste time thinking about it, I had to get ready for the day. After the long night of running, fighting and trying to keep a handle on the mad faunas long enough to get him to the bullhead, well I'd been exhausted when I finally collapsed quickly falling asleep. But I couldn't say Tyran wasn't skilled because he was, that didn't mean I was going to enjoy working with him in the future. Roman, I could trick, Cinder, I could manipulate, Emerald and Mercury, I could threaten. Tyran I could do none of that to, I just had to try and keep him following orders in the name of his precious Queen, that I was still yet to meet.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

"Well It certainly looks like Atlas has arrived" I muttered staring out the dorm room window as I finished undoing my tie and beginning to get ready to relax for the rest of the evening. The nightmare had plagued me for most of the day and I just needed to take my mind off of things.

"What do you mean Hadrian?" Jaune asked as he placed his armour back on walking towards me. "Oh..." He finished staring out the window at the mass of Airships and Bullheads. "Why's there so many?"

"It's because the Headmaster's most likely come." Pyrrha said as she came down the ladder. Receiving a confused look from a Jaune and a raised eyebrow from me.

"Whats that got to do with it?" Jaune asked.

"Atlas doesn't have a separate army to their Huntsman and Huntresses, they are combined, thus the Headmaster for Atlas Academy is also the General in charge of the military" Pyrrha explained calmly as she walked over to us.

"How come you know so much about Atlas" I questioned her.

"I like to learn about the world we live in" She replied looking down slightly, rubbing her arm, for such a strong person, she always seemed to get nervous around us whenever she showed off her knowledge or fighting ability. I could understand why though, she had always been one of the best, and she was worried that it would upset us and she'd lose us as friends. One of the drawbacks of being famous I guess, never being able to make real friends, unsure on if they were just with you for the fame or not. Jaune didn't know who she was at first, I pretended I didn't and Nora was Nora and Ren just didn't care.

"Well I'm glad someone knew" I said cheerily, chucking an arm around her shoulder and giving her a quick hug and a reassuring smile. "But that's beside the point, we have to study" I continued knocking on the ladder. "Nora!" I yelled, said girl jumping down, smiling.

"I'm here," She cried cheerfully as Ren came out of the bathroom. With that we began to make our way to the library, as we walked Jaune leading the way I noticed Pyrrha occasionally glance at him.

"So still not told him?" I asked as we walked deliberately slowing down so the others were in front of us.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean" Pyrrha muttered as I broke her out of her mild daze. I just raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"The fact you care for our fearless leader" I joked, chuckling lightly as said person tripped slightly nearly falling but recovering himself just in time.

"Of course, I care for him, I care for all of you, we are a team after all" Pyrrha said softly trying to feign ignorance.

"Yeah, but you care for him much like I care for Yang" I replied, throwing a look that told her I didn't believe her. "Just talk to him Pyrrha"

"He likes Weiss, its not up to me to interfere with that" She answered sounding slightly downtrodden.

"He likes the idea of Weiss, hell I don't think its Weiss he likes the idea of. I do believe our leader, much like his combat skills, has little experience in relationships and doesn't truly know what he wants"

"That might be the case, but think about the possible negative effects of me even bringing it up, and how that could impact the team"

"Pyrrha, you're not subtle in the fact that you care for him, he's just a bit too dumb to realise that you'd like to be more than friends" at her aghast look, I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Just talk to him, your both adults, or at least might as well be, I'm sure nothing bad will happen" I finished, receiving a nod in return as we spent the rest of the walk in silence.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

When we arrived at the Library I noticed RWBY sat playing Remnant: The Game, so whilst the rest of JHNPR went to study, in Nora's case nap, I wandered over to RWBY, sitting down next to Yang placing a light peck on her cheek, the others saying hi as I did so, Blake looked slightly distracted whilst Ruby was contemplating her next move.

"Hmmmmm... All right... All right! Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby cried pointing a finger at Yang

"Bring it on!" Yang replied, thrusting her elbow down as she balled her fist.

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby called as she slapped her card down on the table. Yang feigning a look of shock, that Ruby seemed to think was geninue. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" She finished making noises like airplanes flying and bombing as she made a bird with her hands.

"You fiend!" Yang replied, pretending to be annoyed as she pointed at Ruby

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn." Ruby said from her ducked down position at her end of the table. When Yang started laughing, quite arrogantly in fact Ruby peaked her head up. She gave a look of surprise as Yang raised a card.

"Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card!" With that she turned the card to show it Ruby who was visibly disturbed. "Giant Nevermore!" She called as she slammed the card down on the table. "If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!" Ruby responded pointing her finger at her sister.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang replied as the two glared at each other. Whilst over in the distance I noticed the rest of my team, Ren and Pyrrha are studying, and Nora is drooling as she sleeps whilst Jaune read a comic.

"Wow, you're really into this game" I muttered from my position next to Yang watching their game as I read 'The Night Terrors – A treaty on Oppels" a book for Professor Ooblecks class. As they played I noticed Blake seemed distant and unfocused before occasionally glancing at me, I couldn't help but wonder what I'd done to annoy her.

"Nooooo! My fearless soldiers!" Ruby cried as Yang rolled an eight, visibly heartbroken.

"Eh, most of them were probably androids." Yang joked trying to cheer up her younger sister

"Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged." Ruby cried a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Not until I draw my rewards! Which are double this round thanks to the Mistral Trade Route!" Yang replied cheerfully.

"Bah!"

"Oh. Have pancakes." Nora said whilst still asleep, snoring as if to demonstrate.

"Oh, and what's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path?" Yang said cheerfully as she drew a card, meanwhile Pyrrha cleared her throat and then confiscated the comic book Jaune was reading, trading it for a textbook before beginning to read it herself.

"Bah! Bah, I say!" Ruby cried once more.

" I say, it looks like I'm taking two cards in my hand!" Yang exclaimed even more cheerfully just to rub it in whilst Pyrrha read Jaune's comic, a Nevermore player piece is tossed over Jaune's shoulder by Ruby just before another piece bounced off of his head.

"Have you no heart?" Ruby cried as she collapsed on the table as I reached over to comfort her, the look Yang sent me made me stop in my tracks "Nooo!"

"Well, Weiss, it's your turn." Yang said, looking at said girl who looked mildly confused.

"I have... absolutely no idea what's going on." Weiss replied looking at her cards in confusion.

"Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus." Yang answered as she slid beside Weiss, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"That sounds dumb." Weiss muttered under her breath, the other's seemingly not caring or not hearing her.

"See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Oh, oh!" Yang continued looking through Weiss' hand before she pulled up a card to show Weiss. "Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet—

"Nooooo!" Ruby interrupted with a cry.

"—and put it in your hand!" Yang carried on unfazed.

"Okay." Weiss replied seemingly more confused

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom!" Yang explained "Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war." Yang finished pointing her finger at the Schnee Heiress as She pulled away and returns to her seat placing her hand on mine as she did so and offering a small smile.

"And that means..."

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby cried once more, her despair at the change of events growing.

"Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!" Weiss laughed, sounding slightly psychotic.

"Trap card... " Yang muttered, a large smile on her face as she thrust her arm out showing the card.

"Huh?" Weiss muttered, back to being confused.

"Im kinda afraid of how sneaky I'm learning you can be" I muttered feigning fear.

"Yeah, not always just a hot chick with killer punches, oh and Your armies have been destroyed." Yang replied cheerfully as she shuffled the pieces and removed Weiss'.

"I hate this game of emotions we play." Weiss whispered as she slumped in her chair, tearing up slightly.

"Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!" Ruby cried as she hopped in to her lap

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss yelled, even as she hugged the younger girl.

"Alright Blake, you're up!" Yang said non-chalantly, putting her arms up behind her head, and giving me a happy smile.

"Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing?" Blake asked as she came out of her days, eyeing me for a moment, She kept doing that, why I thought to myself.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!" Yang explained, unconcerned by the slightly dazed Belladonna.

"Right." Blake drawled in response.

"Hey! Can I play?" Jaune asked suddenly, I hadn't noticed him walk over.

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got 4 people." Ruby answered, a small frown on her face.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess." Weiss added, a slight hint of meanness on her tone.

"Say's the one who attacked her own fleet a few turn's ago" I snarked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!" Jaune cried.

"By who? Your mother?" Weiss replied sarcastically

"A-and Pyrrha! And Hadrian.. Sometimes" He answered meekly

"Hello again!" Pyrrha called from the other table waving as she did.

"I also call you a moron" I added cheerfully.

"Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!" He begged, both hands folded together

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!"

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-" Jaune began.

"Fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect." Pyrrha interruteped as she darted over covering Jaunes mouth with her hand, and when she removed it Jaune just laughed nervously, whilst everyone looked at Blake worried, whilst said Faunas looked annoyed as hell that her secret was almost out.

"Right. That. Ladies, enjoy your battle." Jaune finished with a bow as he and Pyrrha walked away.

"'Sup losers." A new voice called, as Sun walked around the corner, his fingers in a peace sign, the blue haired Neptune stood beside him.

"Hey Sun!" Ruby replied cheerfully.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake... Ice Queen, and new guy?" He responded as he looked at the others then landing on me.

"Not new, Hadrian" I began.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss interrupted clearly agitated.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun continued ignoring Weiss.

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune commented.

"Thank you!" I heard Ren call, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"Pancakes!" Nora yelled as she woke up, before popping her head back down.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Sun mocked, eyeing Neptune and ignoring my team mates.

"Geh, geh, geh, geh! "Intellectual", okay? Thank you." Neptune responded pointing his finger. "I'm Neptune." He finished waving.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked

"Haven. And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel." He responded as he approached the Ice Queen,

"Um, I'm Weiss." She replied slightly caught off-guard.

"Are you kidding me!?" I heard Jaune call from the door way and Pyrrha sigh in exasperation.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said, bending slightly to kiss Weiss' hand.

"I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun said turning to look at Blake.

"Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later." She replied, standing and shoving him aside as she left the room.

"Women." Nora muttered as she shrugged causing me to finally burst with laughter.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

Later that day after spending the rest of it training with Jaune and Pyrrha I was heading back to my dorm, As I did I noticed the rest of Team RWBY enter their dorm room, I couldn't help but listen for a little bit, Blake's constant stares and mutterings had gotten to me. Leaning against the wall, I perked my ears up and began to listen.

"Ugh, we should have never let him play!" I heard Yang moan.

" You're just mad cuz' the new guy beat you! See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened." Ruby replied, as she did I could hear footsteps begin to walk towards the door.

"Stop. Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!" Weiss called.

"Uh, have you met Blake?" Yang responded, but that showed that I wasn't the only one to notice at least. Good. Potentially bad.

"Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong!" Weiss continued unpertubed, the sound of her flipping through the air following. "So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!?"

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake replied.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick and Reaper?" Ruby asked meekly.

"Torchwick, Reaper, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Blake cried sounding annoyed and upset.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it." Yang replied cheerfully.

"Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!"

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!" Weiss began.

"Uh, who?" Ruby asked, causing me to almost laugh before I stopped myself.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!" Weiss continued.

"Well yeah, but..." Ruby interrupted.

"We're not ready!" Weiss yelled.

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, maybe even close by, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!" I heard Blake yell. So she knew something, what I didn't know, but I would have to be careful. As I prepared to listen more, I noticed Cinder, Emerald and Mercury turn the corner.

"Well well well, didn't think I'd see you here" I muttered as I teleported wasting no time before reaching out and grabbing Cinder by the wrist tightly, yanking it so she turned to face me.

"Hey who the hell do you think you are" Emerald yelled, going for her weapons.

"Ah ah ah, Emerald, now let's not be hasty here." I replied with a smile, one of my pistols placed against Cinder's stomach. "You need to keep me in the loop more, Partner." I finished turning my attention back to Cinder. Of course, I knew she'd be here, but she didn't know that and I couldn't have her thinking she could leave me out the loop.

"Hadrian, a minor oversight I assure you" Cinder replied, placing a hand against my chest, her voice low. Noticing Emerald and Mercury still hadn't clicked. I teleported Roman's lighter to my hand, allowing a gruff chuckle to escape my lips. The gasp of realisation was fantastic. Just before I could continue however something slammed in to my back.

"Oo-oof! Oh g-!" Ruby muttered from the ground "Sorry. Are you okay? Hadrian?" She questioned as I moved my hand behind my back and released my grip on Cinder.

"I'm fine Ruby, you really need to watch where you're going" I muttered lowly as I teleported my pistol back in to its holster.

"Oh, right, sorry." She muttered as I offered her a hand up which she took "Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new?" She asked as she noticed Cinder and the others

"Visiting from Haven, actually." Cinder replied as Emerald turned to look at her. Ruby stared for a moment with Cinder staring back, unsure of what to make of the young girl.

"Ooh! You're here for the festival! But exchange students have their own dormitory." Ruby cried realisation dawning on her face.

"I guess we just got turned around." Mercury replied

"Hey, don't worry, it happens all the time." Ruby began as Mercury and Emerald walked past her. "Uh, your building is just east of here."

"Don't worry Ruby, I'll show them the way" I replied a small smile on my face.

"Thanks." Cinder added as she walked past Ruby, gesturing to me in acknowledgement. "Maybe we'll see you around."

""Yeah, maybe!" Ruby replied cheerfully as the trio continued to walk away. Ruby waving after them briefly "Oh, uh, and welcome to Beacon!" She finished before sprinting off towards the library.

"You know where to go, and Cinder do make sure you keep me informed" I spoke lowly, even as Cinder grinned evilly, her eyes glowing menacingly.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

"There must be some kind of way out of here, said the joker to the thief, there's too much confusion now, I can't get no relief," I sang as I played the piano in front of me, it'd been ages since I had last played, but it had always calmed me down. After everything that had happened so far, and unable to grab a smoke or drink, due to everyone keeping an eye on me, well it would have to do. "No reason to get excited, the thief he kindly spoke, There are many here among us, Who feel that life is but a joke, but you and I, we've been through that, And this is not our fate, So let us stop talkin' falsely now, The hour's getting late" Continuing to sing and play as I lost myself in the song. "All along the watchtower, Princes kept the view, while all the women they came and they went, Barefoot servants, too, Outside in the cold distance, A wildcat did growl, Two riders were approaching, And the wind began to howl" I finished turning sharply as I heard light clapping from behind me.

"I didn't know you played the piano?" Yang said as she strode over, sitting down next to me with a slight thump.

"Hell, either did I, just needed something to take my mind off some things and I saw this and it just came to me." I lied, a sickening feeling fill me slightly at how easy it had become especially to someone I truly cared about.

"Your just full of surprises aren't you" She chuckled lightly, the sound soothing. Before she began to press keys, "You know you can talk to me, right?" She muttered.

"What's brought this on?" I asked turning to look at her, her lilac eyes meeting my green one's for a second.

"When we were on the Patch we talked all the time, and it was good and it was fun. Then we came to Beacon, and you got put with Jaune and that and now we don't talk as much, we still see each other of course, and I love that we do because I like you, and I like hanging out with you and I like your kisses and oh my god I sound like Ruby." She replied quickly before shuddering slightly causing me to laugh. "What I meant to say, is we don't talk about the bad stuff as much anymore, you go to Jaune or Pyrrha. Like it was Pyrrha who noticed something wasn't right first." She finished looking down.

"Yang, I know I can always come to you, Pyrrha just got a good sense for people and she's on my team that's why she noticed before you. I'm sure if we were on a team it would have been you." I said trying to comfort her.

"I'm not dumb Hadrian, you don't need to lie to make me feel better"

"I'm not lying" I replied placing a hand lightly on her chin, so I could kiss her gently. "I know that you will always be here for me" I finished with a smile, this time she leant forwards, kissing me first. Very quickly it started to become deeper, only for it to be broken by me placing my hand on the piano keys, the noise causing us to break apart. "Uh, want to learn to play?" I asked suddenly uncomfortable as images of her in danger flashed through my head. Adam slashing.

"Sure!" She replied cheerily, unperturbed by the slightly broken mood. Taking her hands, I began to show her different keys.

"There's a day when all hearts will be broken" I began.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

 _The song is All along the watchtower, by Jimmy Hendrix for any that were wondering, look up Tom Ellis's version from Lucifer if you want to give it a listen. Slightly cuter moment to end the chapter after the darker or twisting moments that others have ended in recently. Must admit couldn't get the idea of Hadrian teaching Yang "I may fall" out of my head thus, it appeared XD._

 _ **Majinjay:** Glad you think so, and yeah Blakes a smart girl and very perceptive, if anyone will figure it out well, itll be one of three people._

 _ **Alertpoet91:** HERE YOU GO_

 _ **Neema Amiry:** Yippeee_

 _ **GamehunterMC:** Thank you, its only going to continue from here._

 _Until Next Time,_

 _LJA1999 Signing off_

 _-End Of Line-_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Complications**

 _Welcome back to Ashe's to Ashe's, Dust to Dust, As of writing this we have just surpassed 3,000 views so thank you. Another thank you to WyvernKnight, my beta from now on, so Thank you my good man. Now I still own nothing and on with the show we go._

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

"Why do you hold us back" He called through the void, "We could be great, yet you hold us back under some belief of moral's, under some belief that you can cage the monster we have become" The voice continued as footsteps echoed around me, "Do you not see, it's too late now, you have killed, you have tortured, you have become the monster" The voice called closer now than before, "We are greatness, we are the darkness, we are the one they fear, yet you hold us back, WE ARE THE BEAST THAT HUNTS" It screamed now, the echo crashing in to me with enough force to push. "And we must be free" the voice finished calmly, my voice finished calmly.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

After the events of the last week, it was kind of nice just to be back in class, even if it was Professor Port's. As usual he was rambling on about some adventure he'd gone on in his youth, but I wasn't really paying attention. Today we'd been unable to sit as a full team, so me and Jaune had ended up next to Weiss and the rest of team RWBY, which was all well and good bar the fact that Jaune had spent most the lesson staring at Weiss trying to think of something to say even as she sat staring at the holographic clock in front of her, waiting for the last minute of class to be over.

" So, Weiss, y'know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?" Jaune began having finally worked up the nerve to say something, turning to the Professor for a second to make sure he hadn't noticed him talking, he then turned back around and continued "And, uh um, I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome." When he got no reaction, he paused clearly confused, it was a good movie Yang and I had gone to see it the other day. "Aaaand maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh... Y'know."

"not?" I added with a smile, as I leant back in my chair receiving a mild glare in response. Whatever Jaune was going to say however was cut off as the clock in front of Weiss gave a shrill beep as it changed from 3:59 to 4:00, and she dismissed it with a wave of her hand. The professor carried on anyway seeming to have not noticed the alarm.

"And then I— Oh." Port cried, posing as a towering monster about to attack before realising the time and straightening his stance as everyone started to back up and leave. "Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!"

"Weiss? Did you hear me?" Jaune asked as Weiss starting packing up her stuff.

"No, no, no, yes." She anwsered not even looking at him as she walked away. Upon hearing this, Jaune groaned and faceplanted into his desk.

"One day." Yang said as the rest of Team RWBY walks out of class behind us, and she ruffled Jaune's hair without even looking before leaning down and kissing me on the cheek and carrying on her way.

"Or you know you could try someone else instead of being constantly shot down?" I added as I got up to leave as well, Jaune just leant up to glare at me slightly before flopping his head back down on the table. Seeing Pyrrha heading out the door, I teleported next to her.

"DON'T DO THAT" She yelled slapping me in the chest causing me to wince and then laugh.

"So still not told Jauney-boy?"

"No, I have not. I've not been able to find a good time"

"We're monster hunter's in training, I'm not sure if there will be a good time to ask" I stated chucking an arm over her shoulder. "You just kinda have to get on with it, it worked for me and Yang."

"Yes, it worked for you and Yang, but no offense you and Yang aren't exactly shy are you?"

"True, I'll give you that, but Pyrrha you told me you would" I replied giving her a stony look.

"Actually, I never said anything" She answered with a cheeky smile.

"Oh no, she's learning" I joked earning another punch to the ribs. "What's your plan for the rest of the day?" I asked as we drew nearer to the dorm.

"I think, I'm going to train Jaune some more" She said with a smile. "You?"

"Go see what Yang's doing maybe go for dinner"

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

After finishing getting changed and saying hi to Nora and Ren, and wishing Jaune and Pyrrha luck in their training, I went across the whole to RWBY's room, only to hear Ruby planning.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake. And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?" Ruby explained the sounds of her pushing someone following.

"Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister." Weiss stated, the sound of someone being pushed stopping, only to be replaced by rocking for a second.

"But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?" Ruby asked.

"Well... I guess Neptune could come with me." Weiss replied meekly, at least for her.

"Hahaha, nah!" Ruby cackled as the sound of someone being dragged is once more.

"But! But!" Weiss cried as Ruby opened the door coming face to face with

"Hey Yang, I was wondering if you wanted to go for dinner?" I asked hand still out-stretched to knock and looking over Ruby at her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't" She replied nervously from her position next to Neptune her hand on his shoulder and upon noticing it was there removing it quickly. A deep shifting feeling filled my chest coiling, striking, wanting to hurt something. I tried to fight the feeling but I couldn't, it just continued to grow and with it so did anger.

"Oh, uhh" I began trying to think of words over than the ones in my head, "How come?"

"They're going to a club" Ruby explained cheerily, unaware of how that could sound. That feeling in my chest beginning to cloud the knowledge of the events I had, the urge to hurt Neptune growing with it.

"What" I growled lowly staring at the blue-haired bastard, who froze likely a deer in headlights.

"It's nothing bad Hadrian, we're just helping Blake with this thing" Yang replied quickly stepping between me and Neptune, the anger not fading even with that explanation. "You remember that Torchwi-" She began to explain.

"No!" Blake cried interrupting her, "I'm sorry Hadrian but she's helping me and we have to keep it secret, sorry" She finished, looking anything but sorry as she and Sun pushed past me, everyone looking confused at the normally quiet girl's outburst.

"But Blake he could help" Yang explained only to receive a glare and a shaking of the head from her. "Sorry Hadrian, I guess not. We'll talk later okay?" Yang finished nervously kissing me on the cheek as she walked past to go get Bumblebee ready. By the time Neptune made to follow everyone else was gone. As he made to move past me I snapped outward's.

"I don't know what it is your doing, but if you get her hurt" I muttered lowly, as I slammed him against the wall harshly, my wrist against his throat, one of the small knife I had added to my arsenal just touching the edge of his neck. "Well, it'll be the last thing you ever do" I continued, whispering in to his ear before pulling back to stare at him, unaware of my eyes flashing from green to the violent red of a Grimms. "Well good luck!" I finished cheerily letting him go and watching him slide to the floor as I turned and began to walk away. As soon as I was out of sight, I teleported to where I kept my gear, it looming ominously from the stand. As I began to change, I made a call with my scroll. "Torchwick, we have some nuisances coming your way, I'll be there shortly"

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

From my position in the shadow of the currently covered Atlesian Paladin-290 I was able to stare out over the crowd of Faunus gather in the room. The new recruits to the White Fang were moving in a line to the side of the stage, a small amount compared to the hundreds of actual White Fang soldiers to their left and up above in the balconies. Quickly my eyes landed on Blake and Sun who looked around themselves when they stopped, staring at the large and heavily tattooed form of the Lieutenant who stood just in front of the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!" He introduced as I took the cue and stepped forwards just as Roman made his entrance smiling confidently even as the crowd started protesting.

"Thank you, thank you!" Roman called waving mockingly, as he spoke, Neopolitan walked out from behind the other side of the sheet. He had introduced us earlier, we would work well together. "Please, hold your applause!"

"What's a human doing here?!" An antlered faunus cried pointing at Roman from her place right in front of Blake and Sun, who I stared at for a second smiling beneath the helmet, turning to look at others before they became to nervous.

"I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst." Roman replied giving a mock salute. "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!" In response I saw Sun lean over and mutter something to Blake, but from my distance I was unable to hear them, So I gave a nod to Neo and teleported in to one of the open space's behind them, causing several people to gasp slightly, luckily the two were so focused on Roman they didn't notice. "But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" Roman continued as the crowd changed their tune and started agreeing with him. "Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!" He carried on allowing a moment to let the crowd cheer as Sun and Blake shared a look. "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room." With a snap of his fingers, the curtain fell, and the whole mass of Faunus applauded at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin-290 behind it, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder.

"Whoa, that's a big robot..." Sun said shocked.

"How did he get that?" Blake whispered. It hadn't been easy to acquire, but that was why I had been made to free Tyran, he was good at acquiring things.

" As some of you may have heard, this right here..." Roman began tapping the giant mech" ...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" He finished to the White Fang's roaring applause telling him their anwser.

"We should get out of here." Blake said turning to Sun, still not noticing me.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!" The White Fang Lieutenant called, stopping them from doing anything as the line surged forwards around me, the two of them forced to follow. The White Fang still cheering loudly as the recruits are marched to the stage, as I followed from the back making sure nobody could run, and so that I could still here the two of them.

"What are we going to do?!" Sun whispered.

"I'm thinking..." Blake replied with a frown, as they watched Roman lean on the robot smoking his cigar and laughing with Neo, when he sees me behind them he zeroed in on the two of them looking nervous, before frowning with realization at who they were.

"He sees us..." Sun said trying to smile and wave.

"He's not the only one" I growled pulling my guns from my pocket.

"They can't see in the dark." Blake cried seeing the junction box on the wall. With that, Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud, transforming it into a pistol, and shot at the box, making the lights go out for the whole building, as the lights went out the night-vision in my helmet kicked in.

"Don't let them get away!" Roman called from the darkness as I glanced around the room, noticing many of the White Fang still had their eyes on the duo.

"Sun! The window!" Blake cried as the two ran towards one of the open windows.

"Stop them!" Roman screamed. As the two of them crashed through the window and started running as fast as they could, I heard the mechanized sound of running power signals as the Altesian Paladin's activated, and it crashed through the wall of the building in pursuit of the duo, who leapt off of a car and managed to get on the nearby roofs. Glancing up I teleported just behind them as the Paladin followed beside us on the street. Blake and Sun ran, jumped, and flipped from rooftop to rooftop, trying to escape us, the Altesian keeping up with ease, whilst I allowed myself to relax slightly as I could teleport to catch up.

"So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of backup?!" Sun called out as he twirled in the air.

"On it!" Blake yelled back as she grabbed her Scroll and put it to her ear whilst she continued to jump from one roof to another. "Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-" She began

"HEEEELLLLP!" Sun screamed clearly hoping they would be able to hear him "Big robot! And it's big! Really big! That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something! And we've got that Reaper dude chasing us as well" He continued as they jumped down to the street, and whilst I fired towards them, me and the Paladin was hot on their heels "HURRYYYY!" As Blake and Sun made it to the highways, jumping down into the busy street and continuing their escape by hopping on cars while the Me and the Paladin followed them by pushing vehicles out of the way. Deciding to not run I looked to it shoulder teleporting up on to it and firing at the duo. Sun paused for a moment to look at Roman's path of destruction and offer a quick "Whoa!" Before he leapt onto more cars, much to the anger of Roman, if the growling in my headset told me anything. Hearing the noise of a familiar engine I turned only to see Yang and Neptune following behind on Bumblebee, coming up next to us as the Paladin ran forward, seeing Neptune I felt my mind fall in to that familiar feeling fill me. Enemy, Liar. Spinning I began to fire trying to aim at purely him, but in my clouded rage uncaring if some hit Yang.

"We've gotta slow it down!" I heard Yang cry.

"Got it!" Neptune replied as he reached for his gun, but Roman noticed the pair on his sensors as well and crashed into a multitude of cars with the Paladin's strong bulk, sending them flying towards our chasers.

"Hold on!" Yang yelled.

"Wuh-oh..." Neptune exclaimed as Yang swerved, leaning her bike to the side in order to avoid the flying debris, forcing it on one wheel while Neptune flailed in a panic. Back on two wheels again, Neptune unslinged his weapon, aimed at us as sparks started flying, and fired several bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin, causing me to grimace from the force of the attacks as it knocked me slightly. Switching strategies, Neptune flipped the gun and it grew a shaft and an energy blade at the end, then jumped from Yang's bike as the spear's head splits in three and drove it into the top of the Paladin. Right near me, now noticing me he stared at me in panic as I clamped my feet to the metal and began to stride over to him. Just barely noticing Sun and Blake pause in their car-hopping to look back as us.

"Neptune, hang on!" Sun called back, and Neptune was trying his best, but the mech kept bucking and with me moving towards him it was beginning to make him fall. Turning at the shout I saw Sun closing his eyes and smashing his palms together, with a burst of golden Aura around him, his Semblance created two glowing outlines that copied their creator, leaping off and going back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front. They exploded in blinding light upon contact. With that moment Sun leapt forward with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang held high, but as Roman turned to face him, I was now close enough to Neptune, firing 4 shot straight to his chest and sending him flying off and knocking into Sun, sending both of them off the highway.

Suddenly Weiss was twirling over a highway and landed in the middle of the road, holding Myrtenaster at the approaching Roman. As he charged the girl, I jumped off and began to move towards Blake firing even as she dodged and where she couldn't dodge used an after image to buy herself time, just noticing as Weiss spun out the way of Roman's charge and plunged her blade into the ground, summoning a circle of ice across the pavement that caused the Paladin to slip and crash, sending it launching in to the air and over the young Huntress, before falling off the ramp, landing further down before coming to a stop in front of Ruby, who was stood there already having her Crescent Rose out in scythe form.

The Paladin stood back up, and the rest of Team RWBY fell in beside their leader to take up their battle positions. I heard Roman chuckle over the headset as he moved the robot slowly towards the girls.

"Freezer Burn!" Ruby cried, as she and Blake jumped back out of the way as Weiss performed her same ice-circle trick, but backed out of Yang's way when she jumped into the air and hit the center with her Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounded Roman. Immediately, the Paladin activated its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but it barely saw the afterimage of Blake and narrowly missed the dashing Yang. As Roman tried to gather his barings, I tried to buy him by striding forward and firing at the area between Blake and Yang, as I did so Roman then joined in, but out from the blast came Ruby, who slashed the metal with her blade, causing it to falter, before speeding forward and slashing at me sending me launching backwards, teleporting to the ground to stop me being sent prone but I could feel my aura fading, glad I had hacked the system that alerted my team to it months ago.

"Checkmate!"

"Not yet little one" I called back dashing forward, firing as I did so, Ruby spinning Crescent Rose to absorb the shots even as it pushed her backwards, and as I marched forward slowly catching up to the young girl, who hadn't noticed due to her scythe blocking her vision of me as it span. Noticing I was running low on ammo I teleported behind her firing two shots at her back sending her crashing to the floor, her scythe sliding out of her grasp slightly.

As I moved towards Ruby's prone form, Blake and Weiss were running torwards the Paladin, each girl going for the feet until Weiss sprung up and stabbed a sensor before she leapt off of a white glyph, landing between me and Ruby as Roman lifted the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Weiss seeing this summoned another glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow could land. Dashing forwards I spun the guns round shifting them in to a baton form, and began to fight Weiss, each stab of Myrtenaster being blocked by one of my weapons. Suddenly Roman growled and fired off several missiles, but Blake flipped backwards as the explosions merely hit where she had just been, whilst Ruby recovered and dashed towards the rest of her team grabbing Crescent Rose as she went, with Weiss summoning a glyph beneath herself to launch her upwards and away from me.

As she did however, she went up too high, and Roman fired a double energy blast at her. Myrtenaster absorbed the damage, but Weiss was thrown back, so she cast a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that sent energy into the Faunus girl and let her slice through each missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes.

"Ladybug!" Ruby once more cried, dashing back in to the fray against the robot even as I began to make my way towards it.

Ruby shot herself forward and slashed at the robot's legs, then turned as Blake aimed herself at the giant's feet as well. They both dashed forward and attacked at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launched themselves into the air and came down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely, Sending it crashing to the floor beside me the shockwave knocking me off my feet.

Yang didn't waste a second, jumping onto the Paladin's back and punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts. I could hear Roman swearing as he was knocked around in the cabin, but seeing as he couldn't reach her with his remaining mechanical arm, he ran backwards through two columns leaving her embedded in a third before backing away and spinning round to face her. Just as she was falling down, the remaining arm extended a closed fist, smashing in to her sending her crashing through the column and not getting up. Sudden anger at Roman flashed through me only to be stopped by a call from Blake.

"Yang!"

"Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special." Ruby reassured Blake, and unknowingly me in the process soothing my rage even as I had begun to stride towards Roman.

Meanwhile Yang slowly got back to her feet, hair burning a brilliant white as she clenched her fists. Thinking victory was coming our way, Roman threw a punch, clearly not having heard Ruby but Yang simply caught it in her own hand even as it caused the ground beneath her to crack, and her eyes red with rage, she smashed her knuckles into the second arm, obliterating it under her force.

Clearly getting desperate with his now armless robot, Roman immediately kicked Yang to the side, but as she passed her sister and teammates.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby called out, causing Blake to throw her Gambol Shroud out for Yang to catch while flying, and the Faunus used the momentum to swing the raging girl around for a final hit to the Paladin. Roman, however, stepped out of the way just in time to avoid complete destruction. "We have to slow it down!"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Weiss called back

"and don't forget dark and gloomy" Yang added.

"Ice Flower!" Ruby ordered, twirling their weapons together they both pointed at Roman and, Weiss creating a series of glyphs in front of the scythe's sniper barrel, before a single shot ripped through the circles creating a dazzling spiral of energy that caused large icicles upon impact with the Paladin, with me having to teleport on the spot rapidly to dodge them draining my aura. Ruby continued to shoot as Weiss froze the fire, and as the ice completely enveloped the robot's body, Blake swung her partner around in a circle one more time, but now with Roman unable to move and me drained, I was launched by the kick in to the Paladin the speed and power of Yang's fists sending us flying into the air before we crashed down, the Paladin in a hundred pieces and a defeated Roman lying on the ground.

"Just got this thing cleaned..." He grumbled getting up, slightly dazed but uninjured, as he looked at the damage and brushed himself off.

We looked up just in time to see Yang, still burning with her absorbed power, fire a single shot at the defenceless thief and myself, but we were saved at the last instant when Neo dropped in front of us and merely opened her pink umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hung the weapon over her shoulder as Roman Addressed Team Ruby.

"Ladies, Ice Queen..."

"Hey!" Weiss cried, annoyed.

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..."

The pink-and-brown girl curtsied at our enemies with a bow, but Yang still enraged, charged forwards with fists raised to strike us... only to break the image of us as if it was made out of a mirror and turn just in time to see us escaping in a Bullhead. The rest of team RWBY ran up to Yang's side, who was now cooling down with the end of the fight.

"So I guess he got a new henchman..." I heard Yang say as we flew away, Neo smiling at me cheerily.

 ** _#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#_**

"Has Hadrian been with you tonight?" I heard Blake ask as I turned the corner, stopping quickly I leant against the wall. I'd managed to stash my gear and teleport back to Beacon, whilst also taking some precautions to explain my absence. It would appear I'd made it back at the same time as RWBY.

"Umm, No? Why has something happened?" Pyrrha responded the sound of her shifting her weight as she lent on the door frame following.

"No, nothing to worry about at least, just Yang was helping me with something and Neptune also decided to help, and when Yang turned Hadrian down I think he might have taken it the wrong way" Blake lied, she knew I'd understood. Been annoyed yes, but understood. With this and what she had said earlier on as we fought, well it all but confirmed it. She knew, okay knew was the wrong word, assumed I was Reaper clearly. How I'm not sure, but this could cause problems. Good thing I'd taken precautions.

"Oh, Well I'm sure if you explain it to him, he will understand. He's good like that" Pyrrha replied.

"Yeah... good, see you around Pyrrha" Blake muttered, before the sound of her footsteps walking off as Pyrrha shut the door. Pushing off the wall, and turning the corner, I deliberately stumbled, knocking one of the plants over and smashing the vase that they had been in. "Hadrian!" Blake yelled turning around staring at me suspiciously.

"Hey, Blakey, how you doing, you okay? I'm okay" I slurred as I slumped down wall so I was sat with my back leant against it. I seemed to have sold the act, fairly well at least as she began to walk over to help me, scrunching her nose up at the smell of alcohol and smoke that I had made sure I was covered in.

"Are you drunk?" Blake asked looking deeply confused as she crouched next to me.

"Noooooo, maybe, okay yeah, don't tell Pyrrha, or Yang." I replied placing my head on her shoulder. "They can be scary when there mad" I whispered conspiratorly.

"But, I thought you were" Blake said to herself before shaking her head slightly. "Why are you drunk?"

"Well, I got upset so I had a drink, which turned in to a view, a view no that's not right" I slurred.

"A few?" She stated, to which I responded by nodding my head before wincing.

"and it's all because you wouldn't let me, we don't see each other a lot, but you sent her off with some blue-haired doofus" I replied giggling to myself. "Like I knew she was helping you, but it still hurt." I added sniffing slightly as if to stop tears. "Are we not friends Blake?" I asked sadly.

"What?" Blake asked sounding shocked. "Of course, we are" She answered, visible signs of guilt as my act seemed to break through her theories that she had made. "Why would you think we're not?"

"Well, you've looked so angry with me recently, and always stare at me. Did I annoy you somehow? Was it when I asked out Yang?" I answered, still slurred. "Did you like Yang?" I gasped, "I'm sorry, if I'd known I wouldn't have done it" At this Blake began to laugh a bit, it quickly becoming a full-on laugh as she sat down next to me.

"No, Hadrian, it's okay" Blake replied smiling now. "Let's get you to your room?"

"NOOO! Pyrrha will be mad" I cried, shaking my head "I'll sit here for a bit then go"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Okay, I'll see you Hadrian" Blake replied, sounding lighter as if a weight was lifted from her shoulder. Which it was, she didn't think her friend might be a monster anymore, no doubt it was there still and enough evidence would bring it back, but for now it was okay. As she turned and walked back to her room, I allowed a grim smile to cross my face. One disaster prevented, how many more would I have to stop before I could save everyone, Penny, Pyrrha, Yang. I hope they will understand, when they learn all the things I've done.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

 _So with that the chapter is over and the story crosses the 40k word mark, Whoopie. I hope you all liked the chapter, bit more action than the last one._

 _ **Majinjay:** From the bottom of my heart thank you, its reviews like this that keep me writing._

 _ **GamehunterMC:** I hope this was worthy of the excitement my friend._

 _ **AlertPoet01:** Here you go my friend._

 _Until next time,_

 _LJA1999 signing off._

 _-End Of Line-_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Time is Fleeting**

 _Welcome back to Ashe's to Ashe's, Dust to Dust, Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited as we pass chapter 10, woooo. Also, a massive thanks to my beta the WyvernKnight. As usual I still own nothing, now on with the show._

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

"JOIN US" The Voice's called from the abyss, all voices I knew, all people I knew. All from my past life. "Why did you leave us" they called, their voice's sounding brittle and hollow, the sounds of howls in the background even as their face's morphed in to other things, bestial things.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

The door to the arena, opened wide revealing the whole of Team CRDL, Cardin in front, marching in to the ring, whilst on the opposite side the familiar red hair of Pyrrha, made her easy to spot as she made her way against them. Whilst immediately looking like an unfair match-up, the only thing that had placated me and the rest of the team was the fact Pyrrha had asked for this, no doubt to get some more revenge on the group of fools who had picked on her crush.

As soon as the bell rang, Cardin dashed forwards bringing his large mace down, only for it to be caught on the edge of Akouo, putting him off balance slightly allowing her to slash at him with Milo several times, before he placed his mace in between them. Once more he tried to brute force down an attack, which she easily side-stepped, the mace landing wildly to the side, allowing her to launch a kick at the boy, striking his nose. This caused Russel to dive forwards alongside Sky, the dagger and halberd, forcing Pyrrha to step back for a moment, before rushing forwards, slashing at both even as Cardin recovered. Flipping backwards and away from the danger, Pyrrha took a moment to analyse the four of them even as Dove hung back, before she dashed forwards slashing at Cardin multiple times, before kicking off his mace and slashing at Sky's legs. The two recovered quickly, taking positions on either side of her and begin to slash at her, but no matter what it seemed as if none of these attacks could hit her. With a final twirl beneath the two, she slashed across Russel's chest sending him crashing to the floor.

Spinning round, switching Milo in to its Spear form, she once more dashed forwards slashing at Cardin, blocking each of his swings with Akouo and not having to get nearly as close due to the increased reach. As she slashed past, she pushed Milo in to the ground, launching herself up and over Cardin, stabbing downwards as she fell, the boy only just rolling out the way. Wasteing no time she had rolled forwards, firing Milo out at Dove's chest, it bouncing off back to her hand, visibly leaving the boy winded as he crashed in to the floor. In the next moment, she was stood faced to face with Sky, twirling her staff back and forth, matching each of his lunges with his halberd. In the split of a second, she had fired a shot launching Sky slightly off, the ground before he two was crashing to the floor.

Cardin, gave her little time to recover, rushing her, each strike being blocked, frustration mounting on his face. Eventually he lunged forwards, Pyrrha dodging out the way, even as his mace left a crater in the arena floor. In the next moment he swung wildly, smashing his mace in to Akouo, sending Pyrrha sliding backwards several feet, where Sky was waiting, halberd spinning in hands, he lashed out aiming for her leg, even as Cardin aimed for her chest. Jumping in the air sideways, she placed Akouo between her and Cardin, using the force from the blow to power her moment, as she spun on her shoulders, kicking out at the two of them, tripping up Sky, and sending Cardin to one knee. Dashing forwards, she rolled over Cardin's back slightly in the air, launching her shield at the back of his head, it bouncing off and striking Sky, who had only just gotten up, right in the face before it recoiled back in to her hand. Jumping up she flipped upwards, stomping down on Sky's prone form as she landed, taking him out the fight as the rest of team CRDL rushed her.

Pyrrha met them however, driving her shield in to Russels chest, before going blade to blade with Dove, after a short spar he lashed out with his sword, that she easily blocked, before spinning round and kicking him in the jaw sending him spinning backwards several feet before landing on his knees, whilst Cardin ran and jumped upwards smashing his Mace down. Flipping backwards to dodge the blow she raised Akouo, before switching Milo to its rifle form and firing from above the shield. Russel however had just recovered, and jumped in the way slashing each pellet out the air, before he jumped forwards spinning, ending with him kicking Pyrrha's shield sending her backwards slightly, as Dove and him took turns slashing at her, each shot blocked by her Shield or sword. However, Cardin swung his mace for her head causing her to roll underneath the potential blow, before once firing at him, Cardin spinning the large mace to block the shots. When he dashed forwards however, Pyrrha was ready launching her knee up in to his chin, knocking him off-balance allowing her to launch a kick in to his midsection, before following through with a short back and forth with the boy, before finally throwing him off-balance enough to send him reeling backwards, only for Russel to take his place. He slashed at her madly, Pyrrha dodge each one, before launching Akouo at his face, and swinging sharply with Milo in spear form sending him crashing to the floor.

Dove dashed towards her as she caught Akouo, swinging at her each slash blocked before he was pushed away, instead taking to fire the small gun built in to his blade that, was blocked each time by Akouo, as she moved towards him, with him just barely dodgeing a blow from Milo by jumping backwards, spinning sideways away. As Dove made to move forwards once more however he was caught by the backswing of Cardin's mace as he rushed towards her. Swinging his mace down the ground erupted in fire, Pyrrha just jumping out the way. Lunging forwards, she slashed at Cardin multiple times, before with one brutal hit, she launched him in to the air. Jumping up she continued to slash sending him further and further in to the air. Then she used Akouo, to push off, grappling him round the neck, and suplexing him from fifteen foot in the air, straight to the arena floor, where he rolled backwards, prone on the floor.

"And that's the match." Professor Goodwitch called as she made her way behind Cardin, who stood clutching at his ribs.

"Lucky shot." Cardin muttered just before he lurched forwards, collapsing in a heap on the floor.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Goodwitch said, looking at the "Invincible Girl" a small smile on her lips.

"Thank you, professor." Pyrrha replied.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." Professor Goodwitch began as she tapped at her scroll, glancing around at the watching students myself included. "Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna?" She asked staring at Blake who slammed her book shut and stared wide-eyed at her. "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you -"

"I'll do it." Mercury called out as he raised his hand.

"Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent." Goodwitch replied before beginning to scan the students.

"Actually, I wanna fight... her." Mercury interrupted as he pointed at Pyrrha.

"Me?" Pyrrha asked, a shocked look on her face,

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match. I recommend you choose another partner." Goodwitch responded before beginning to scan the room looking for an opponet

"No, it's fine! I'd be happy to oblige." Pyrrha answered smiling, happy to prove herself even more.

"Well if you are sure Miss-" Goodwitch began.

"Professor as much as my team-mate is happy to oblige, I cannot in good confidence let her go again, I'll take her place." I said with a smile, standing and staring at Mercury who looked put off by my decision, quickly hiding it behind a sneer, most likely think how nice it would be to pay me back for my talking down to them the other day.

Mercury strutted confidently in to the arena, sizing me up as he entered, He had seen me as Reaper, and was most likely preparing for me to fight the same, but my normal attire was a lot less bulky allowing me more movement, the added benefit I had was that I knew how he fought. When the bell rang indicating the start, we both stood staring at each other for a moment, before with the sound of a shotgun Mercury fired himself forward, one leg raised to kick me, stepping to the side the kick sailed, over my head, spinning him slightly off balance before he recovered, switching feet and launching another kick, once more I ducked the blow, only for him to spin the foot slightly and fire again, which launched it back at me, at this I teleported behind him, releasing my Lucky Seven's from the holster's, with a quick flick of my wrist they were in there Katana form, allowing me to slash at the leg he was using to stay upright, knocking him to the floor. Visibly throwing his weight so that he flipped, allowing him to land on his feet several metres away from me. This time he stood, watching me waiting for me to make the first move, so, I obliged. Teleporting slightly above him, I brought my foot down in an axe kick, that he deflected pushing my leg side way sending me spinning towards the floor. As I fell, I switched my weapons, back to their pistol form, and fired rapidly at his chest, and with just inches between myself and the floor allowed myself to teleport, managing to roll in to a standing position.

Then we both rushed each other, clashing in the middle, blade versus leg, glaring at each other for a second, before we began trading blow, each swing of my blade, matched by a kick from him, back and forth we went slowly pushing each other backwards and forwards.

"Hey, your friend's doing pretty good" I heard Ruby say to Emerald, with that I teleported backwards allowing Mercury to rush forwards, which he did, unleashing a brutal series of strikes, some of which I was able to catch on my blade's, a few finding their mark on me even as sparks flied from where the hits would connect. When he stumbled slightly, I took the opportunity to really throw him off balance, connecting one end of my Lucky Seven's to the other, creating a double-bladed staff of sorts, that I proceeded to spin around me much like I had seen Ruby do the other night. Mercury tried to block several of the hits, successfully doing so, but the speed of them clearly caught him off-guard as the rest crashed in to him, as the Lucky 14 as I had nicknamed it spun in my hand, smashing forward, occasionally pulling the trigger as it spun, allowing the two pistol barrels to spit their ammunition in to his unprotected chest.

The moment there was an opening he took it, jumping backwards and firing to flip himself further away from me. Splitting the staff back in to, I jumped teleporting high in to the air, flipping forwards to slash at him.

"I forfeit." Mercury muttered seemingly non-chalant, but even as I teleported to a stop next to him, I could see the hints of fear in his eyes.

"In that case... Hadrian Mercer is the victor of the match" I heard Goodwitch say even as I stared at the Aura display, that showed a 60% Aura for myself, and 56% aura for Mercury, even as his slid to zero indicating his loss. I could just make Emerald's smirk, all the while Mercury sneered at me. Spinning my blades as they switched back in to their revolver form I just nodded at the grey-haired teen in front of me.

"That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses." Goodwitch called out as an alarm sounded around the room, everyone already packing up and beginning to leave. Just as I began to make my way over to my team, a golden-haired blur tackled in to me, pulling me in to a quick kiss.

"That was amazing, since when have you been able to do that" Yang asked as soon as we came up for air, nodding at my weapons.

"About a week, haven't gotten out the kinks fully, it was kind of lucky the bullets worked to be honest" I replied rubbing the back of my head.

"Well it looked fine to me, and if your worried I'm sure Ruby could take a look for you?" Yang answered cheerily, as she pulled away and began to speak she was interrupted.

"Hey, Blake!" Sun yelled as he grabbed said girl by her shoulder, the rest of his team stood shortly behind him "You uh, doing okay?"

"I'm fine." Blake replied as she shut her book

"So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend... ah, sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?" Sun said cheerfully, as he let go of her.

"What?"

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?" Sun asked, a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that." Blake snapped angrily, as she walked past the rest of her team, whilst Sun sank from his rejection, Yang seeing this hugged me lightly before running off after her.

"Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Jaune" I said the moment I appeared after teleporting next to my team who I had noticed beginning to leave. "We still training tonight?" I continued glancing at Pyrrha and Jaune. "And you two are welcome any time obviously" I finished glancing at the other two.

"Hey, if you keep giving me pancakes I don't mind" Nora replied cheerfully.

"And as good as it would be, I need to help Nora study" Ren added

"Do you need a hand tying her down?" I joked only to receive a punch in the arm from Pyrrha and Nora. "Owww, god you guys hurt me more than the Grimm do"

"I know" Pyrrha replied with a smile, "And yes, I believe we are still training tonight"

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

After spending a little bit of time, changing in to some more casual clothes, making Nora her pancake's and arranging with the others when we would be training tonight, I began to make my way to the RWBY Dorm.

"You what?" I heard Blake yell as I stood slightly outside the room.

"We want you to go to the dance." Ruby replied

"That's ridiculous." Blake snapped back, not visicously but clearly showing her displeasure to the idea.

"Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head." Yang said, the worry in her voice showing it to be true.

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering." Weiss added.

"You think I care about grades? People's lives are at stake!" Blake replied

Yang puts her hand on Blake's, lowering it.

"We know, and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." Yang replied, the sound of her crossing the room

"Thanks to you and Sun, we know they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale." Ruby added.

"And, the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss continued

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too." Yang finished

"But there's still unanswered questions!" Blake snapped back.

"Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open!" Ruby argued

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day." Yang sighed

"It will be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it." Weiss exclaimed.

"Yeah! We're planning the whole event!" Yang explained, the sound of her punching something, suggesting she had pumped her fists.

"Excuse me?" Blake asked.

"Team CFVY's away mission lasted longer than expected." Weiss answered.

"So, Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you have the perfect night." Yang added.

"And once it's all over, we'll return for our search, rested and ready." Weiss commented.

"So what do ya think?" Ruby asked.

"I think this is a colossal waste of time." Blake began, before opening the door way, glaring at me slightly. "I'll be in the library" She finished as she stormed off.

"Great." Yang muttered, crossing her arms.

"She can't keep going on like this." Weiss finished as I knocked on the door frame.

"Hey Yang" I said from my position leant against the doorway now. "I wanted to ask if you would go to the dance with me" I finished nervously rubbing my wrist behind my back as I made my way in to the room.

"Of course," Yang replied as she pulled me in to a hug. "You do know, you didn't have to ask right? I was going to go with you anyway" She continued staring up at me from her position tucked under my chin. "But I like that you asked anyway"

"Really?" I muttered back raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah, it's sweet" Yang smiled back.

"Hmmm, I think I deserve a reward then" I joked only to be slightly caught by surprised as her hands gripped my hair and pulled me down in to the kiss.

"Hey! Little Sister and friend does not need to see that" Ruby cried from her bed covering her eyes slightly. "Still not used to you two dating yet, it's still kind of w-." She continued only to be interrupted by a knock at the door to the dorm. Weiss went over opening the door, to reveal Jaune, guitar in hand.

"Weiss!" He sang even as Weiss slammed, the door in his face and Yang and I started laughing. "Oh, come on, open the door! I promise not to sing." He said sadly, and even as I shook my head no, she still did. "I lied! Weiss Schu-nee, will you accompany me, to the dance on... Sunday!?" He once more sang the moment the door was fully open.

"Are you done?" Weiss asked, sounding annoyed.

"Yes?" Jaune replied with a shrug.

"No." She anwsered his sing song question as She once more shut the door in his face. Turning around, she saw the rest of us staring at her. "What?"

"And that is why they call you the Ice Queen." Yang anwsered, trying to hold in her mirth, even as Ruby collapsed.

"All my life, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name. Besides, I already have a date in mind."

"Date or no date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go." Ruby replied bringing the mood back down.

"Well I've got to go train lover-boy" I said trying to ease the mood, seeing that it had little effect. "Until next we meet my fair lady" I joked placing a kiss on Yang's hand before teleporting away.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

After spending an hour with the rest of JHNPR, I had gone off in search of Jaune and Pyrrha eventually finding them already beginning training. It quickly became me and Pyrrha switching out, with the other comment on any mistakes Jaune or the other had made. It had gotten late in to the evening, with Jaune and Pyrrha currently sparring, Jaune seeming to the upper hand. That was until Pyrrha spun, sweeping his legs out from underneath him, causing him to crash in to the floor.

"Well done! Your swordplay's improved immensely." Pyrrha said, muffling her laugh slightly as she offered a hand to the boy.

"She's right Jaune it looked like you nearly had her for a moment, and that's better than what CRDL can say" I joked as Pyrrha helped him back to his feet.

"I couldn't have done it without you, both of you" He replied smiling slightly.

"So, are you ready to move on to Aura?" Pyrrha asked, a training that was more dependent on her, as mine was different to others par maybe Ruby's.

"I'm actually thinking maybe we just skip Aura for tonight? Might go on a jog or something." Jaune answered sounding slightly downtrodden.

"Come on, I know you get frustrated, but you must keep trying. I'm sure you'll discover your Semblance any day now." Pyrrha encouraged.

"That's not it. It's just... It's dumb." Jaune replied hesitantly.

"What is it?" She asked as She approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Jaune, you know you can tell me."

"It's the Weiss thing isn't it" I asked with a small shake of my head, Jaune nodding in response.

"Oh. What about her?" Pyrrha muttered, her face falling slightly.

"I asked her to the dance and she shot me down." Jaune explained before laughing half-heartedly. "Big surprise, right?"

"Well, I believe the saying goes: There's... plenty of fish in the sea." Pyrrha replied still slightly crest-fallen.

"Yeah, you'll find someone, hell maybe they're close by and your too dumb to see it" I added receiving a mild glare from Pyrrha, and a shake of the head from Jaune.

"That's easy for you guys to say. Hadrian you've got Yang, and Pyrrha you've probably got guys clamouring over each other just to ask you out." Jaune replied laughing mirthlessly.

"You'd be surprised." Pyrrha chuckled half-heartedly.

Jaune dismisses the thought.

"Oh please. If you don't get a date to the dance, I'll wear a dress. Heh." Jaune answered dismissively as be began to walk away, Pyrrha's small smile dropping away as he went.

"Well looks like Jaune's going to be wearing a dress" I joked as soon as he was out of ear shot, earning a small laugh from Pyrrha. "You just need to tell him"

"I can't Hadrian, I just can't" She said, looking truly sad as she stared off in to the distance.

"Of course, you can, your one of the bravest people I know, one of the selfless" I began as I made my way towards her, "Your even being selfless enough to not interfere in something that clearly is only going to get him hurt. Pyrrha" I continued stopping so she turned to look at me. "You are kind, brave, smart and selfless. Jaune's just an idiot, hell I don't even think he's an idiot, more than likely he doesn't think he's worthy of you. So you have to show him he is" I said as I patted her on the shoulder and she turned back towards the forest. "Just think on it" I finished, and after receiving a nod from her I went to sort some other business I had.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

As I arrived at their room and opened the door my eyes immediately fell on Cinder who was sewing a black dress as she sat on one of the beds that decorated the room. Emerald was sat on the floor whilst glancing at her Scroll, mostly likely looking over any notes the trio had made about the students here whilst Mercury was lying on the ground and reading a comic book.

"Ah, the invincible girl." Cinder said, clearly responding to something the two had said before my arrival.

"She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible." Mercury replied with a sneer.

"Do tell.

"She's as good as. What did we discuss not too long ago about keeping me in the loop," I started "Her Semblance is Polarity by the way, which you could have asked me, before trying to send the legless wonder against her, and draw attention to yourselves" I continued coldly as I entered the room, finally drawing their attention to me, Cinder looking unconcerned the other two glaring at me, no doubt for both the comment and how I had dealt with Mercury earlier that day. "Subtle movements, minor adjustments just enough to make you believe she's untouchable. Ranged attacks and making sure she doesn't touch your equipment is the only way to beat her. That or be able to counter-act her semblance." I explained glaring at Emerald and Mercury who shivered under my gaze.

"She doesn't broadcast her power, so it puts her opponent at a disadvantage." Emerald added.

"For that reason, mostly but also the fact even some of the small movements, does drain her aura, the bigger the mass she has to move the more Aura that gets expended." I explained.

"Hmm... People assume that she's fated for victory, when she's really taking fate into her own hands. Interesting. Add her to the list." Cinder muttered glancing at her two cronies, and then myself.

"You should be able to take her no problem." Mercury commented, from his leant back position looking at Cinder.

"I wouldn't be so certain, even without her semblance she's good. It just adds to her power." I added staring at Mercury.

"It's not about overpowering the enemy. It's about taking away what power they have. And we will, in time." Cinder said darkly.

"I hate waiting." Mercury muttered.

"Don't worry, Mercury. We have a fun weekend ahead of us."

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

 _So not the longest chapter I have wrote, but we're beginning to make our way to the dance which puts us at about half-way through Volume 2._

 _ **Majinjay:** Thanks' and maybe worry for him is a good feeling to have..._

 _ **Alertpoet91** : Here you go hope you enjoy_

 _Until next time,_

 _LJA1999 Signing off._

 _-End Of Line-_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Where there is light**

 _Merry Christmas everyone, here is an early chapter (totally for that reason and not to give me more time to write the next) and welcome back to Ashe's to Ashe's, Dust to Dust, as the dance begins. I own nothing, I'd just like to say thank you to my beta WyvernKnight, and a special thank you to GamehunterMC and Majinjay, two reviewer's that have consistently let me know their thoughts. Now, on with the show._

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

I was there again, on that day where my life would change. Where everything I knew would fade away, only to be replaced with a world I thought was fantasy. But this time it was different, the storm was harsher than I remembered, flashes of red lightning crashing across the sky. The water an ominous black abyss, wrapping around me.

And instead of my friends who screamed for me to join them, this time there is only one, just a single entity as it would be wrong to truly call them human. Her pale skin with black veins decorating her face.

Those dark crimson eyes watching as I fall in to the void.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

As I leant back against my bed, fiddling with a small wooden box in my hand, I glance up to Nora, who sat, her legs dangling slightly over the edge of the girls balcony, a black top with the word Boop written upon it, accompanied by a set of pink headphones and matching underwear, a magazine in hand. At this moment Ren emerged from the bathroom, steam billowing out after him, a fluffy pink towel wrapped around his waist the only thing covering his modesty. He briefly sighed in contentedness and began to make his way over to his clothes before Jaune, who had been pacing the room, grabbed him by the arm.

"Guy meeting!" Jaune yelled, as he yanked Ren forward a startled cry coming from the man as he was dragged across the room. "Nora put your headphones on" He added not even to check if she had done so, which she hadn't.

"So, Hadrian, Ren... I'm just gonna say it. You are some of my best friends. These past few months, I feel like we've really bonded" He began as Ren sat next to him looking visibly uncomfortable. "Hadrian, you've helped me become a better fighter, a better leader, even stopped me making a fool of myself since the first day"

"I do try" I joked.

"And Ren, even though you don't say much. I mean, you're really quiet. To be perfectly honest, I don't know that much about you, personally, but darn it, I consider you to be the brother I never had!" Jaune continued.

"And I you" Ren replied with a small smile, visibly trying to be attentive, but occasionally glancing at his usual outfit that hung upon the doorway.

"Which is why I wanted to get your advice on... girls." Jaune muttered shyly.

"Girls?" Ren answered sounding surprised, as a small smile played at my lips. It slowly becoming a full grown grin as Ren reached out for his clothes whilst Jaune looked down.

"I just... don't know... how to... girls. Um, I-I guess what I'm asking is... Well, Hadrian how did you and Yang, uhh Ren how did you and Nora... y'know..." Jaune struggled out, as if trying to find words that fit.

"Uh... uh... uh..." Ren uttered, now looking more awkward if it was possible after coming so close to grabbing his clothes.

"We're actually not "together-together..."" Nora stated after clearing her throat to draw her attention.

"NORA I SAID HEADPHONES ON!" Jaune yelled, Nore quickly doing so.

"And me and Yang, I kinda took a gamble, it was either gonna happen or it wouldn't" I replied.

"But, but" Jaune began struggling for words.

"Jaune, what is this all about?" Ren asked finally focusing on the boy fully. Feeling some semblance of pity for Ren, I quickly teleported his outfit on to him, damaging it slightly and utterly destroying the towel in the process, but receiving a thankful look none the less.

"It's Weiss. I'm completely head-over-heels for her, and she won't even give me a chance. She's cold, but she's also incredible. She's smart, and graceful, and talented. I mean, have you heard her sing? I-I just wish she'd take me seriously, y'know? I wish I could tell her how I feel without messing it all up." Jaune sighed, visibly depressed as he continued to stare at the floor.

"Then do it." Pyrrha said as she entered the room.

"Uh, wha?" Jaune muttered as he glanced up noticing her in the doorway, me and the others doing the same.

"Tell her exactly what you said. No ridiculous schemes, no pick-up lines. Just... be honest." Pyrrha replied as she walked in to the room.

"But what if I-" Jaune began.

"Jaune. You can't get it wrong if it's the truth." Pyrrha interrupted.

"You're right." He answered a new look of confidence on his face as he stood up "Thanks, Pyrrha! Good talk, guys!" He called back, as he made his way out the door, Ren smiling and waving as he went. As soon as the door was shut behind him, Pyrrha slumped visibly less cheerful as she walked towards her desk in the corner.

"Practice what you preach, Pyrrha." Nora sighed, looking majorly concerned.

"You know what Nora, your right" I began standing up and staring at the redhead. "I have been trying to get you to admit your feelings for him, for ages and yet nothing, zilch, nada, so" I continued striding towards her. "If nothing happens tonight, I'm intervening" I finished placing a hand upon her shoulder.

"You wouldn't dare" Pyrrha growled smacking my hand away.

"Wouldn't I, you realise you're talking to the insane one of the group -" The short cough from Nora stopping me. "Okay second most insane one of the group"

"Thank you" Nora replied cheerily, a large smile across her face.

"Hadrian, if you try anything, I will hurt you" Pyrrha began turning at me fists clenched.

"Have to catch me first!" I yelled before dashing towards the window even as she lunged at me. The moment I was airbourne I teleported down to the floor. "TELEPORTER!" I yelled over my shoulder as I continued to run away, the small bullet that just missed me smashing in to the ground beside me, warning me that it was likely a good idea.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

"So, the plan is understood" Cinder said after having just finished explaining it.

"Very much so" I replied a grim smile on my face as I lent in the window of the trio's room.

"I hope you understand" She began as she walked over to me, her two cronies sat on their respective beds. "I do not like this plan -"

"But after your previous failure to follow orders, you can't really continue to do so can you" I interrupted, snapping my head round to face her shocked expression. "Oh yes, did you think I would do no research on your little trio, oh no I very much did, can't let the urchin, the assassin's son, and the wannabe maiden have too much leeway" I growled.

"How, how do you know that" Emerald stuttered clearly shocked as Mercury seethed besides her.

"I research, I look in to things, I have my source's and that my dear is all you need to know" I replied, glancing at each one in the room. "But have little fear, I'm helping you."

"Are you?" Mercury drawled as he stood up. "Because I don't think"

"SIT DOWN BOY!" I yelled glaring at him. "Exactly, you don't think so sit down before I choose to use the same punishment as daddy dearest" I growled low, his face turning pale. The gambit of using fanon theories, thankfully working out.

"Now, now, let us calm down" Cinder said calmly stepping forwards placing her hand upon my chest, a slow wave of calm bubbling out from her touch. "As you said, you are helping us. So, do not disappoint." She finished, as I turned away from her teleporting away. Yet if I had stayed nearby I would've heard their next conversation.

"Are you sure he is with us" Emerald questioned.

"He is, do not fear, even if he chooses not to be" Cinder replied, as she glanced down at the mark left by her trying to steal the Fall Maiden's powers.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

I spent the rest of the day preparing for the evening, dressing lightly in my black suit, with green shirt. The sight of a large collection of roses drew my attention for just a second before my eyes snapped on to Yang, stood behind a small podium. Her hair nicely done, minimal make up, and a short white dress, the simplicity of it all simply enhancing her beauty.

"Wow, just wow" I began struggling for words as I walked over to her.

"Speechless, I didn't know that was possible with you" She joked as she placed her arms around my neck the moment I was close enough. "And looking handsome as well, hmmm must be my lucky day" She whispered softly as she pulled me down for a brief kiss, my arms gently sliding around her waist. The sounds of the doors interrupting us before it could become anything more.

"Ooohh, you look beautiful!" Yang cried the moment she saw her younger sister, dressed in the red dress with black lace and pumps that she had picked out for her.

"Hey don't look to distressed it's only for a night" I joked as I looked her over, "and Yang's right, you look nice Rubes"

"Shut it you" She replied glaring at me. "Next team meeting we are going to have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" She added as she tried to maintain her balance as she walked towards us, much to Yang and my amusement as we began to laugh lightly.

"Hey you two, nice tie" I called when the next pair entered, this time it being Sun, dressed a black jacket which was actually closed up, for the most part, and a white tie hung around his neck. Blake stood beside him, arm in arm, wearing a dark purple dress and a bright blue bow.

"I can still hit you" Sun joked as they walked towards us. Yang quickly grabbing Blakes hand and dragging her towards the dance floor, with little fight from the cat faunas.

"See you in a bit" Yang called back.

"Well seeing as our dates are dancing, shall we my good man" I joked offering an arm.

"Yes, we shall" Sun replied grinning, as Weiss made her way behind Ruby, wearing a similar dress to Yang. Quickly we made our way to the dance floor, the ballroom, decorated wonderfully with streamer hung throughout the chandeliers, pink and blue balloons floating about, white-clothed tables decorating the sides of the dance floor and filled with students all having fun. Many of whom moved away from us, as we began to chaotically dance, ranging from the robot to the worm as we joked about, even as our dates spun around a lot more gracefully. Eventually Blake was spun one last time by Yang before they both curtsied to one another, with Sun quickly moving to take his date's hand as I moved to follow mine towards where Ruby and Weiss were stood in the back of the room, the sound of Blake laughing and enjoying herself filling the air accompanied by the noise of everyone else.

"I told you she would come." I heard Yang say just as I placed my arm around her waist.

"Mission accomplished." Weiss said with a smile.

"Soooo, what do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"Just relax and have a good time Ruby" I said as I offered my hand out for Yang to take. "Shall we my lady?"

"We shall" She replied with a smile as she dragged me to the floor once more with little resistance.

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?" I heard Ruby yell after us, but we were already beginning to dance, Yang taking the lead as we began to slow dance. "Stupid lady stilts!"

"Not enjoying yourself?" I just made out Ozpin say as Yang proceeded to spin me, dancing around the room, laughing and just having fun as we went. The sound of the door beginning to open, made us stop as Yang rushed over to her podium to catch the new arrivals.

"You guys are just in time!" Yang called, from behind me as I stood slightly off kilter by her sudden disappearance.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mercury replied with a grin as he and Cinder stepped in to the room wearing their best, Cinder nodding lightly at me as they moved on past us, before we returned to dancing this time, faster and just relaxing. After a fair amount of time, Yang went to take a slight breather as I moved to get us some punch.

"Hold my punch." I heard Jaune growl as I reached the punch bowl, turning I saw him hand his glass to Ruby, and begin to make his way across the room, shoving other students aside, some who weren't even in his way, I gave a small smile to Ruby who I noticed was now drinking from his glass before turning to follow my leader. However, as he made his way across he stopped as Pyrrha wandered past, visibly alone and mildly upset as she began to walk up some stairs. Knowing where this was going as he began to make his own way up after her, I smiled before following myself.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

I could only listen as Jaune made his way towards Pyrrha, so I simply leaned against a nearby wall and listened.

"Hey, Pyrrha." Jaune called the sounds of his footstep's or at least the lack of sound that is, indicating he had stopped.

"Hello, Jaune." Pyrrha replied the sound of shuffling indicating she had turned to look at him.

"You okay? I haven't seen you tonight."

"Arrived late, I'm afraid."

"Well, you look really nice." Jaune said, the slight sound of awe in his voice.

"Thank you" Pyrrha replied slightly muffled for a moment.

"Your, uh, date isn't going to beat me up for saying that, is he?" Jaune asked suddenly nervous.

"I think you're safe for tonight" Pyrrha anwsered with a slightly uncomfortable laugh.

"So, where is the guy?" Jaune asked genuinly.

"There is no guy" Pyrrha replied sadly.

"What?" Jaune chuckled nervously.

"Nobody asked me" Pyrrha answered.

"But that's... You're Pyrrha Nikos! H-How could nobody ask you?" Jaune stuttered sounding incredibly dumb-founded.

"I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place. Everyone assumes I'm too good for them. That I'm on a level they simply can't attain. It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people. That's what I like about you. When we met, you didn't even know my name. You treated me just like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime. I guess, you're the kind of guy I wish I was here with. Someone who just saw me for me." Pyrrha explained, the emotion behind it seeming to come out with each word, and I felt sick and dirty for a second, for even being here as she told him it all.

"W-Wai-!" Jaune began, but by that point Pyrrha's footsteps were already drawing nearer to me and no doubt she was out of his sight.

"Hey" I muttered as soon as Pyrrha turned the corner.

"I told you to stop doing that, Hadrian" She sighed visibly startled.

"Nope, no teleporting here just looking out for my team-mates" I replied with a smile.

"So, you heard all that?" She asked.

"Maybe" I replied rocking on the balls of my feet slightly, "Guess you're not going to have to hurt me anymore though" I joked.

"Hmmm, I still might" She replied with a smile, before wandering off. I thought about following, but thought against it, tapping lightly at the packet of cigarettes in my jacket and heading towards the balcony.

"Cute girls, though, huh?" I heard Neptune say just as I made it to the Balcony, slowly sliding the packet back in to my pocket.

"Is that all you think about?" Jaune growled once more as he turned to face Neptune.

"Huh?" Neptune replied even as he raised his hands slightly.

"Do you even care about the girls you're hitting on? How they feel about you?"

"Whoa!" Neptune cried as he throw his palms up properly. "Where's this coming from?"

"How could you just turn her down like that?" Jaune asked, his arms wide.

"Wait, h-who?"

"Weiss!"

"I, uh... it, uh... it just didn't work out, you know?" Neptune answered suddenly sounding nervous.

"What? You think that you're too cool, too many other options? Weiss Schnee asked you to the dance. What in the world could possibly keep you from go-"

"I can't dance!" Neptune interrupted with a shout as he looked down at the ground, shame visible on his face.

"Beg your pardon?" Jaune replied sounding calm, and more than a little shocked.

"I can't dance, man!"

"But... you're so cool!"

"Thank you. I try really, really hard."

"You would rather break a girl's heart and go to a dance alone than just admit to everyone that you can't move in rhythm to music?" Jaune asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"That about sums it up, yeah."

"Well, I certainly feel a lot better about myself." Jaune replied as he turned back to stare out over the forest.

"Please don't tell anybody. Look, if you want Weiss, she's all yours. I don't wanna get in your way." Neptune begged slightly.

"Do you like her?" Jaune asked as he placed his hands on the banister and turned to look at the blue-haired doofus as I had called him the other week.

"Yeah, I mean I don't know her too well yet, but she seems pretty cool."

"Then just go talk to her. No pickup lines, no suave moves, just be yourself. I've heard that's the way to go." Jaune stated reiterating Pyrrha's advice to him as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, but then-"

"Hey! You don't have to look cool all the time. In all honesty, if you could be a little less cool, I'd really appreciate it." Jaune interrupted.

"Yeah, okay." Neptune said after a moment to consider his, well Pyrrha's advice.

"Go talk to her. I guarantee it'll make her night."

"Thanks. You're a really cool guy, Jaune." Neptune said as he held his hand out for a fist bump.

"Alright, don't lie to my face." Jaune joked as he fist bumped the guy, before Neptune walked away.

"Hey, I'm proud of you man" I called, Jaune spinning round to look at me.

"Hadrian? How long have you been there" He asked.

"Long enough, it takes a lot of guts to give up the girl you think you like" I replied as I moved over to him, placing an arm around him in a brotherly hug. "But, you're a good guy Jaune, and well Weiss didn't deserve you"

"What? What makes you say that?"

"Well, maybe deserve is the wrong word, you wouldn't have been good for each other, it wouldn't have worked out. But a friendship" I began with a smile, "Well that would be a good thing"

"You think?" He asked responding nervously.

"You just proved it" I replied, the smile never leaving my face. "And I think there is someone who would be better for you"

"You do?"

"Yeah and I think you know too, somewhere in that skull of yours" I joked receiving a mild punch in the arm, before teleporting a white dress to my hand "And I do believe you have a promise to keep" I finished chuckling as I handed it out to him.

"Well I am a man of my word" He joked smiling as well.

"Yes, you are, but I've got to find Yang" I finished, wandering off. It took a few moments to do so but eventually I spotted her on the second floor, just glancing over the party. Teleporting next to her I was caught by surprise when she didn't jump as I slid my arms round her in a hug.

"Your losing your touch" She joked nodding to where I had just been. "And forgot the punch I see"

"Maybe, but as long as it's just you I don't mind" I replied as I stared over all the happy students, from the mouse and cat faunas' dancing in a corner, to Blake and Sun, even to CRDL, all happy, all blissfully unaware of what was coming for them. As I glanced around I didn't notice that I'd absent-mindedly begun to run my fingers over Yang's right hand.

"You okay?" She asked looking at me slightly worried.

"I'm fine, just enjoying the moment. Where huntsman and huntresses in training, I wonder how many like this we will get" I muttered back glancing down in to her eyes.

"Well, we will just have to make sure we make some won't we" She replied turning to hug me properly.

"Yeah, we will" I answered with a smile as I returned the hug. "Which is why I've got something for you"

"Really?" She replied, a mocking eyebrow raised at me, causing me to chuckle.

"Yes, follow me" I replied as I grabbed her hand and began to lead her back to the JHNPR Dorm. After a short trek and noticing a few couples doing similar, we arrived at my dorm. "Just sit there for a second" I said with a nod towards my bed and ducked in to the bathroom.

And coming face to face with the waiting Emerald.

"Jeez, you took your time" She muttered the moment I entered.

"Shut it, I had to make sure no one would notice anything strange" I growled back.

"God, no need to be so grouchy" She said, as she began to wander out the bathroom.

"Just stick to the plan" I growled as I teleported away.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

As I stood on a roof-top a few moments later, my gear on, and staring at the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower off in the distance, I placed my hand up to my headset.

"It would appear most people have partners." Cinder said as soon as I connected.

"How long have I got" I growled back through the ear-bud

"You should probably be home by midnight, to be safe." Mercury joked.

"Ironwood is still there?" I questioned.

"Yes, and Remember Dear Reaper, I'm not a fan of you doing this." Cinder mocked.

"Reaper Out" I said, as I began to make my way across the rooftops, unaware and forgetting in the moment, that Ruby had just made her way out of the dance and seen me, beginning to follow.

#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#

Outside the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower, I watched as an armed guard stood out front of the main doorway, teleporting behind him, I spun the dagger before implanting it in to the top of his skull, as he slumped backwards in to my arms, I had already begun dragging him over to one of the nearby pushes depositing his body quickly and taking his access cards. With one last glance to make sure I wasn't scene I began to make my way in.

Once inside the building the ominous green lighting from all around the room and the central column, illuminated the room clearly allowing me to see the four guards easily as I strode towards them.

"Excuse me, no one's allowed in this area" One of the Soldier's called for a second before staring at me properly and noticing who was under the hood. "It's Reaper, open fire!"

Side-stepping as the one that had spoken began to fire, at the same time raising both of my Reaper's ways towards him and firing once, twice, five times before he flew backwards in to the central pillar just above his fellow soldiers, the blood already beginning to seep from his wounds. Another ran at me from side, however I simply rolled forwards out of the way, before standing up quickly to grab him by the back of the neck, and with a harsh yank I threw him to the ground at my feet, firing a single round in to his helmeted face. The two at the top of the stairs jumped down batons raised before rushing me. I stood there for just a second as they came in from either side, and just as they swung I teleported backwards smashing the other in the head, and whilst they stood dazed I placed both guns against either one's chests before I fired launching them clear across to opposite sides of the room, their necks snapping upon impact. At that moment I heard the elevator beginning to come down to my floor and strode over to stand in front of it.

"Hey, man, do you know the Wi-Fi password?" I heard someone say, muffled by the noise and the walls.

"It's Beacon, but replace the E with a 3 and add a pound symbol to the end" Someone replied. Just as the door's opened, giving them no chance to react I stepped in even as one glanced towards his fellow comrades, who's blood and bodies decorated the floor of the main room. As soon as the elevator door's closed, I moved. Lashing out with a kick to one guards knee, the sound of it breaking filling the elevator even as my hand reached up to grasp the other by the throat, the dagger in my gauntlet slashing it. Reaching down to the other guard who was moaning in pain and grasping at his knee, I placed his neck under one and arm, proceeding to lift him up by it, until only his toes were touching the floor as he was bent backwards. Bringing him down quickly in to my waiting knee, the sudden force snapping his neck. Staring at the two bodies for just a second before I reached down and began to reload my guns by hand.

Once I was done I reached down and fished out the man's Scroll, proceeding to scan through it for any useful information, finding known I snapped it in half. When finally the door's opened to a room with monitor's lining the wall's I wasted no time before strolling towards the center console and inserting the small USB stick with Cinder's program in it.

"One of the guest's is leaving" Cinder's voice suddenly filled my headset as she warned me.

"Which one?" I growled back, turning slightly from the center console.

"Ironwood" She anwsered.

"I guess the general's had enough fun for one night." Mercury added even as the program finished doing it's jobs the random code on the screen beginning to coalesce in to the Blackwatch logo, I had needed one and it was the first that I had come up with and was fitting for what I was doing.

"Should we intervene?" I heard Mercury ask Cinder, who I could hear about to respond before I cut back in as the other monitors in the room lit up.

"No... I'm finished here" I growled, disconnecting and turning towards the elevator as I heard it open. When Ruby stepped out stumbling slightly from her pumps, Crescent Rose in hand, fear filled me for a second, Ruby was a friend, a good friend, I thought before my mind went cold and numb.

"Hello?" She called out as she made her way in to the room proper, throwing one last glance at the guards' corpses. "Is anyone there? Hello?" At this point I rose from my spot, pulling out the USB and crushing it in my hand as I did so. "Excuse me? You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-!"

I didn't give her chance to finish, before I was firing rapidly, Crescent Rose spinning to block it. The moment I took a second to teleport in a new clip Ruvy used it, firing the Rifle at me, causing me to roll to the side. Spinning it backwards she fired in to the ground to launch herself towards me, The Scythe slashing down towards me. With a spin one Reaper's way was in Baton form, blocking the slashes whilst I continued to fire at her. When one hit her, it caused her to stumble slightly as her Aura took the blow, lashing out with a kick I pushed off her, sending her backwards as I flipped further away from her.

"Isn't it past your bedtime little one" I growled.

"So, you can talk then" Ruby said a grim look on her face "Good to know"

"Oh I can talk" I replied as I dashed forwards firing blindly, not aiming for her directly but to throw her off-balance, once I was close I through my weapons to the side and lashed out with a punch, smashing in to her jaw, sending her careening down in to my knee as I threw it upwards. Then much like in our first fight I teleported behind her, and fired sending her spiralling across the floor. Her Aura damaged but otherwise unhurt. The sound of the elevator door beginning to open, caused me to chuckle. "Until next time Miss Rose" I growled, the shock on Ruby's face was truly amazing as I dropped a capsule to the floor and teleported away, the sound of Ironwoods hand going to his hand cannon just reaching my ears before I was gone.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

As I stood in my safe room, an old closet I had transformed in to a make-shift locker, I stared out over to the amphitheatre where my friends were most likely looking for me, at least wondering where I was, all bar Yang if emerald had stuck to her part of the plan at least. I slowly reached up and pulled off my mask, letting it drop on to the desk in front of me. The Gasp caught me off-guard, spinning around there stood a mouse faunas I didn't recognize looking at me in shock and horror, catching myself in the reflection I could see why, my eyes were blood-shot and almost glowing red, black veins coiling along my face to them, my skin pale and shiny, and the black robes completed the truly demonic look that I was giving off. Panic began to rise in my chest only to be quashed by overwhelming numbness, and feral rage.

"I-I-it's you, Your Reaper" He stuttered, falling backwards as I started walking towards him.

"Yes, it is me" I replied calmly as I continued walking towards him, all the while he tried to crawl backwards. "And I'm afraid you shouldn't have seen this." Unflinching, I pulled the trigger of Lucky Seven, a bullet barking out and striking the helpless boy in the chest, sending him tumbling to the floor. Lowering my head to stare as all the blood drained out of his face, horror giving way to anger. In a quickness I hadn't expected the boy was on his feet, fist's raised and flying towards me. Side stepping the blow, I lashed out a kick to the back of the boy's legs. "If it is any consolation, I am sorry" I continued ducking out of several other strikes before firing at him a multitude of times, each shot lessoning his aura, until finally it gave out. "But in the grand scheme of things, you are inconsequential..." I began once more, teleporting back behind him, "Not in regards to the story at least" and with one final thrust, I shoved my blade through his chest, confusion crossing his face just before he began to gasp for air clutching at his chest around the blade. Pulling it out, he fell to the floor hard, still gasping for air that would never come. "It is sad, that a student chose to wander in to the forest to post some lies about a fellow student" I started as I removed my Armor, leaving me in just my suit. With that done I grabbed his hand and teleported him in to the Emerald Forest, a pack of beowolves staring at me hesitantly, Salem's magic clearly working. "Unarmed and alone, the beowolves took quick care of you" I continued even as the beowolves made their way to the dying faunas. "If only you hadn't found me, you were maybe a nuisance once that I would have had to deal with, but now you're just a scared boy afraid" As I looked down at him even as the beowolves began to sniff at him. "and alone, you die here, and I am sorry" With that I turned and began to walk away, waiting for the scream, that used the last of his air as the beowolves lunged on to him, before teleporting to the RWBY bathroom Emerald nodding at me as she dropped the illusion and I teleported her back to the dance, I took a moment to stare in to the mirror, a sigh of relief escaping me as I saw my normal features staring back at me, before striding out to Yang sat there eyes glaced slightly still from Emerald's illusion that made her look like me.

"Here is your present" I said, handing her the small wooden box that I had kept it in.

"Hadrian, I didn't think you actually meant a present" She joked with a small wink as she opened the box. The small golden necklace, the centrepiece a small amber gem, wrapped in an emerald green dust crystal. "It's beautiful" She muttered shocked slightly at the present.

"And useful, I don't use my aura for much bar taking hits and for larger jumps. But you have to expend yours's for your semblance. But not anymore" I explained as I took it from her hands, and began to place it upon her neck. "Now if you get low, it will take from mine" I finished explaining revealing the similar bracelet upon my wrist. I didn't have time to say anymore as she spun me round, pinning me lightly to the bed before she began to kiss me, softly at first slowly deepening, until I broke away. "As much as I would like to continue this, and I very much would, we should go before the other's notice were not there" I muttered lowly.

"Your right" She replied as she stood up allowing me to stand myself. "And your right we will continue this" She finished with a smile before taking my hand. We then began to wander back to the amphitheatre, Yang cheerful and unconcerned whilst my heart almost stopped, as a pink-tailed faunas looked around slightly panicked, a bag of snack seeds in her hands, unconcerned I continued to stare at Yang happily as we began to dance, giving a nod to Cinder.

After dancing for a while, we were interrupted by a tap on Yang's shoulder.

"Oh, may I cut in?" Cinder asked.

"Uhhh, sure I guess" Yang replied nervously glancing between Cinder and me.

"Don't worry, my dear I simply wish to thank him for helping us the other day." Cinder began,

"Uhhh, okay" Yang muttered before she left leaving me and Cinder to dance.

"Has your night been all you thought it would be?" Cinder asked, one eyebrow raised.

"A bit of excitement, but I took care of it" I replied.

"Hadrian, do we need to be worried at all?" Cinder questioned.

"No, as I said I took care of it, and the other's will assume it being Torchwicks business" I replied.

"Ahh, how I love your cold manner when it comes to the mission." Cinder sighed.

"So, Phase 2 begins?" I asked.

"Of course, but enjoy the rest of the night. After all, it is a party." Cinder finished before passing me back to Yang. "Thank you again" she added before wandering off.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

 _So that was certainly a series of events wasn't it... In all seriousness the mouse faunas is not mine but a character from the JPDE fan-game that I highly recommend._

 _ **Majinjay:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and there is still a lot to come._

 _ **GamehunterMC:** A large reason for it staying the same bar minor changes, is Hadrian doesn't wish to change events too much, just to ensure his future knowledge remains useful._

 _ **Alertpoet91:** Here you go mon friend._

 _Until next time,_

 _Lja1999 Signing Off_

 _-End Of Line-_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Splitting U p**

 _So, first thing's first I apologize for the delay in this chapter, a mixture of deciding what path I wanted to take with it alongside Christmas, Birthday's and New Year's Eve taking up a larger amount of free-time than originally thought. It is also not the longest chapter either, this was due to having a large amount of writer's block take place, However here is chapter 12, the final chapter of Volume 2, just this one before we get in to the real meat of the story that will be Volume 3 onwards. I do have to say this chapter is unbeta'd purely to ensure it was out on time none the less thank you to my wonderful beta WyvernKnight, and everyone that reviews and reads this mess of mine. Now on with the show._

 ** _#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#_**

The morning after the dance was hectic, all the teachers were on alert, be it from the attack or the death of a student I wasn't sure as they chose not to inform most of the students of either, the only ones in the know myself and RWBY as Ruby had no doubt told her team at least of the attack. It was fairly early considering how many of the students had been up late due to the dance but we were all here, Me and the rest of JHNPR stood next to Weiss, Blake and Yang who was currently stood beside me, amongst all our fellow student's as we waited for Professor Ozpin to speak, as well as waiting for Ruby to make her appearance. I couldn't help but scan the crowd of students gathered in Beacon's auditorium noticing many excited, many tired, and one upset team, well what was left of one that is.

For a second my mind stuttered as I thought about how callous I had become. Once I was the sensitive one, the one that tried to be friendly to any I could. But here I was now a murderer of the highest order, a traitor, a manipulator, and I quite simply didn't care. I had long since grown numb to it all, no longer spending an hour throwing up after each kill. No longer skipping meals, no longer stressing myself out, only the smoking remained the one safety net my body refused to let go off completely. Last night had been the moment the delicate balance I had crafted myself was shattered, last night had been the night I had broken, last night was the night I accepted how much of a monster I had become and last night was the time I accepted it.

The fact that I stood an arm over my girlfriend's shoulder, laughing at some joke Nora had made, unfazed by all the emotions that I knew I should be feeling. At that moment I heard footsteps behind us, turning my head slightly to glance at Ruby who had just arrived, place a large backpack with all of the other luggage before she made her way towards us. Her mouth moved to speak, more than likely a greeting but was stopped by a call from the auditorium stage.

"Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin" Professor Goodwitch called, almost all of the student's falling quickly quiet, now used to the teacher and not wishing to get in to her bad books.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression" Ozpin began glancing across all of the student's and for just a second his eye's lingered on me before they continued on, glancing at the next "A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: colour. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day" He continued now specifically glancing at each of the team leader's, I couldn't help but notice that none of the upset trio received this glance. "We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week" He continued explaining a small smile on his face. "But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best" He finished, his gaze staying on me as he spoke. As soon as he finished, he turned and stepped out of sight as all of the students around us began to file out, our two team's slowly following.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!" I heard Ruby begin as she and the rest of her team made their way over to one of the hologram screen's.

"Well Team, let's go pick our mission" Jaune cried happily as we to made our way to another one of the screen's.

"Not a lot to pick from" I said after a moment of glancing over the screen.

"It is for first year student's" Pyrrha replied with a small smile.

"Ooooh, oooh, oooh" Nora cried "This one looks good" She added pointing one out particular one, a small village had a sheriff offering to take on student's. "We could hunt bad guys, maybe even arrest a few people" Nora finished a minor maniac glint in her eyes.

"It would also be a good way to learn some more about investigation, tracking maybe even other knowledge depending on the sheriff" Ren added seemingly liking the idea of the mission.

"And it might get us some good will from the people, which can only be a good thing" I finished nodding at Ren.

"It also allows us to see more of the world, especially what it's like for those outside of the major cities" Pyrrha said, adding her thought's on the matter

"Then it's decided" Jaune replied smiling slightly before pressing his finger down on the mission. A small show of information then appeared, how we would get there, when we should be ready to leave and a rough estimate of how long it would all take. Noticing that Jaune or any of the others had yet to do it, I quickly took a picture of the information with my scroll just in case it proved to be useful at a later date.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

After spending a bit of time prepping, making sure that we had all the required information, we began to form what to do for the rest of the day as unlike a vast majority of the students would be remaining behind until tomorrow. However, before we could get far in to planning a voice caught our attention.

"Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oooobleck- okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." The chipper voice of Ruby began, before slowly falling depressed.

"Save the world?" Nora cried the moment she realised what had been said, Me and the rest of JHNPR quickly following as she beelined towards RWBY.

"You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, Ren..." Nora continued dramatically, turning to look at Ren only for him to cross his arms and look away. "It's fine, Hadrian will do it" Nora whispered conspiratorly.

"Hey I resent that remark"

"No one care's lover boy" Nora shot back.

"Anyway, that sounds exciting. Where ya going?" Jaune muttered drawing everyone's attention back to the previous topic.

"Oh, just outside the kingdom..." Ruby replied slightly shy.

"Hey! So are we!" Nora chirped.

"We've got plans to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village" Pyrrha explained

"We set out in about twenty" I added

"Damn, your gonna miss out on the party" A voice called behind us, turning around the familiar forms of Neptune and Sun as they slowly made their way towards us. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges" He continued to Jaune's awestruck look.

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know... normal." Sun added smiling slightly.

"Well-" Ruby began only to be cut off as Professor Oobleck appeared from the airship, leaving Team RWBY looking incredibly embarrassed.

"Four minutes, ladies!" Oobleck cried, before spinning on the spot and going back inside. The awkwardness in the air was almost palpable.

"Be safe" I whispered, as I moved over to Yang and pulled her in to a light hug.

"Where's the fun in that" Yang replied cheekily, returning the hug. "But honestly, I'll be fine Hadrian" She reassured, before placing a peck upon my cheek and re-joining her team.

"Well, uh..." Ruby began suddenly unsure of herself for a second, before deciding to throw up a thumbs-up. "Wish us luck!" She finished, her and the rest of RWBY following Oobleck even as we prepped our gear and Sun and Neptune started their way back to the main academy building.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

Arriving at the Sheriff (Regulus Storm) getting settled in/ First Day (Boring) People notice Pyrrha, are shocked to learn she isn't the leader.

From the air, the small coastal village of Stormhaven was not massively impressive. The main trade visibly being fishing, and farming based on the small field's I made out as we passed over head. Small metallic rod's stuck up of most of the buildings, the tale tale sign of lightning rods on display. The outer wall of the village was a mixture of stone that had visibly been reinforced with a different assortment of metals. The housing inside the walls loose and appearing to be fairly spacious. Slowly the bullhead came to a gradual stop just outside the gate. With Jaune leading the way as the team climbed out one by one. We had barely been there for five seconds before a voice called out to us.

"Welcome to Stormhaven, you must be JHNPR" The voice low but charming and carrying the fine edge of authority. "I'm Sheriff Regulus Storm" glancing at the man, he was around 35 at a guess, well-built but not as athletically inclined as a Huntsman was, a small thing mop of already grey hair hanging limply on top of his head. "Now I will be completely blunt, I'm a good sheriff, but handling the five of you would be a challenge, So Miss Nikos and Mr Mercer, You will walk the edge's and keep an eye out for Grimm. Mr Arc and Miss Valkaryie you will keep a look out for any citizen's that need assistants. Whilst you Mr Ren will work with me." The moment he finished, he grabbed Ren and began to lead him off in the direction of the small office I could make out in the distance.

"Well, I guess, uh we'll meet here later?" Jaune questioned before Nora yanked him by the ear leading him of in the direction of what was likely the town square, a small skip in her step and a chant of "We're gonna help people" following the small cruise missile like girl as she went. The rest of the evening was spent following the order's we were given, before eventually meeting up in the small room we'd been given to sleep in. Stormhaven was a quaint little town, the only issue of this was most of the day had been spent wandering back and forth, apparently this being similar for Jaune and Nora. Ren had a slightly more exciting time with Regulus but even that was mostly going over different ways to investigate something. After our largely uneventful day, we quickly fell asleep, awaking the next morning to be told we'd be doing it all again.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

"Come on invincible girl, we have a wall to investigate" I said as I began to head out in the direction of one side of the wall, so we could work our way round.

"Oh, shut up Harry" Pyrrha laughed pumping me lightly in the shoulder.

"What's this, a lack of decorum, the use of a nickname, and violence without an apology? Who are you and what have you done with my friend" I chuckled, as I threw an arm over her shoulder.

"Funny" She snarked before joining me in laughter, just standing there on the edge of town.

"But your feeling awfully chipper" I joked, as we began to walk around the edge of the wall once more.

"I might be" She replied with a small smile, "Why wouldn't I be, everything is beginning to look up" she finished a full smile on her face now.

"I can see your point" I said back, returning the smile.

"What's your plan for the semester break?" Pyrrha asked after a few moments of silent wandering.

"I'm not actually sure" I replied rubbing the back of my head anxiously "After Yang and Ruby found me, I stayed with them until we got to Beacon but now that I'm with Yang, I'm not sure if it would be right to still stay there" I muttered nervously.

"I can understand the thought behind that" Pyrrha began "But I do think your being silly, it will still be fine. You might have to sit through an uncomfortable conversation with Yang's father but I do think you'd be okay" She continued placing a comforting arm on my shoulder as we continued to walk slowly, "However if you are really that worried, you can come stay with me and my mother" she finished calmly the hint of shyness and nervousness in her tone

"Pyrrha-" I started to say only for her to cut me off.

"Hadrian, you're a good friend and not only that but you're my teammate and if I can't offer you somewhere to stay then I wouldn't be a good friend, would I?"

Any response that I would have made was pre-emptively cut off by the sound of muffled footfalls getting louder and louder broke through the din of the town, the occasional grunt, howl or hiss alongside it. Glancing at each other we began to run in the general direction of the noise. When we arrived, it was to see Jaune and Nora already there, with Ren and Regulus just rushing up from the other street.

"But.. But... how are we... we can't" Jaune began stuttering slightly with fear, and I didn't blame him, their stood a large horde of around twenty or so different Grimm, a mish-mash of Beowolves, a single King-Taiju and even a few Ursa. No doubt some that Roman had slipped up with for them to be this clumped together.

"Now is not the time for fear" I began, quoting one of my old favourite films from my world. "That comes later" I finished as I released my weapons and began to charge towards the horde, the other's following behind.

 ** _#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#_**

The battle was chaos.

From the moment we started running, we were firing, slashing and defending. Whilst Nora charged her shot's and fired in to the larger groupings of Grimm with Ren stood ensuring none made it to her, I teleported about slashing at the outlier's, never staying in the same place long enough to allow any of the Grimm to focus on me. All the while Pyrrha and Jaune stood side by side just in front of the village entrance, refusing to let any of the Grimm make it throw. Just behind them Sheriff Storm was trying to usher many of the villagers to safety. It was chaos, pure unadultered chaos.

And I loved it.

I couldn't help myself, the feeling was fantastic. Letting go more than just when I was in the suit, it was freeing. A part of me realised it was wrong but the rest didn't care. I thrived on the chaos, as I weaved in and out of the Grimm, following the occasional order Jaune would throw my way. But in the moment, it was as if a fog had settled on my mind and refused to leave, as if this was my singular purpose, as if nothing else mattered more than killing these creature's that were simply below me.

It was the claw that brought me back to reality. I had teleported at the wrong moment, blinded by the haze. The claw slashed across my chest my aura taking the hit. But that was all it took, for all the emotion's I had been feeling moments before to leave me. Suddenly needing a plan I glanced toward the large Ursa that had simply swatted me out the air, and I began to run towards it.

"Pyrrha, volley me" I cried, just as I teleported slightly above one of the Ursa's. My legs wrapped around its neck tightly, hoping for some kind of super-powered hurricarana, however the pull never came, the creature simply lifting up, before it smashed me in to the ground, the air knocked out of me. When it reared back to take a slash at me. I rolled to the side and teleported back to Pyrrha, my ribs stinging lightly.

"I'm sorry, but it didn't work, I couldn't manipulate your Polarity" Pyrrha uttered out the moment that I was standing once more. It was a good thing that I'd managed to get back to standing, as in the next moment what remained of the horde was upon us. The next few minutes were a blur. Our blade's or in Nora's case hammer slashing and smashing wildly, only the slightest bit of care taken to ensure that we didn't hit each other. We couldn't fight for ever, and the adrenaline was slowly fading away, our attacks becoming weaker and weaker, as the effort to even swing became difficult. But then just as hope was nearly gone, shots rang out, as Regulus and ten other villagers' ran out from the gate firing in to the horde. Grabbing the others, I teleported behind them, the sensation of my side being ripped open, nearly sending me crashing to the floor, adrenaline the only reason I didn't. Then we were joining them firing in to the confused horde, Jaune dashing about shield raised to protect the villagers from the few Grimm that made it close.

Finally, the last one dropped, it's body already beginning to crumble to smoke and ash. The relief that flowed through me as my energy left, and exhaustion set in was indescribable. We had won. Somehow, and even as my body wanted to collapse the smile that was emblazoned on my face refused to leave. Or at least so, I thought. As suddenly a pain struck me deep in my chest, a pulling sensation, as slowly my aura was drained from me, collapsing to my knees I clutched at my chest, the world around me fading to blackness as panic filled me. The muffled noise of my teammates panicking and the numbed feeling of being grabbed as they tried to get me standing, all feeling so far away as fear filled me. Yang. She was in trouble.

Forcing myself to a standing position only to collapse face-down in to the cool forest dirt, air stuck in my throat, my chest tough and barely moving. The pounding of my heart filling my ears. Crawling forwards towards the nearby trees shrugging my friends helping hands away from me even as they panicked.

Then in a moment it was gone, I was numb but no longer panicking or angry or scared, I glanced briefly at my own hand seeing the greyness that came from Ren's Semblance as he tried to help me, and he did, finally I could stand the weight of everything gone. I barely looked at them, just a small nod in his direction before with a crack I was gone, I could feel the air ripping around me as I travelled, further than I ever had before using the sense from the bracelets to pull me to Yang.

With a burst of pain, red filled my vision, rippling, contorting, changing and violent lashing at me for just a second but what felt like centuries as I was flung backwards. Then I was back in the forest smashing in to the tree I had tried to lean against, crumbling to the floor, pain the only thing I could feel. It felt as if my entire body was being ripped apart and then reattached. I couldn't open my eyes, the pain unwilling to let me. The sound of screaming retched the air, so loud, so clear, and so much mine. Finally, I willed my eyes open and how much did I wish I hadn't.

First, I saw Jaune and Pyrrha, looks of fear on their face as they kept moving towards me before they would move several feet backwards. Ren was clutching Nora who for the first time since I met her truly looked afraid. And then I looked down, my arm faded in and out of view, my whole body was disappearing and reappearing flickering in and out of existence as pain flowed through me. All where they disappeared thick dark-green almost black smoke poured, as my body rippled like it was a lake that a stone had just been thrown in to. I could hear a woman's voice, just whisper's in the back of my head as my vision went black.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

 _So a late chapter and then a cliff-hanger... hmmm I think I might be evil. I will see you all with the beginning of Volume 3 some point soon. This chapter was very difficult to write, due to the fact in-canon we are simply told that JNPR parties with Sun and Neptune during the moments leading up to Breach. However, I disliked this, and instead choose for them to go on the mission slightly earlier, this however left me in the predicament of trying to essentially create a larger amount of information than I originally intended and then figuring out the pacing. The other plan was for Hadrian to take part in No Brake's and so on, however Wyvernknight convinced me otherwise raising several good points in the process. So this was the chapter that was born._

 _ **Majinjay:** Now a nice late one to make up for it ;p haha._

 _ **Doomagedon101:** Is it bad to say that fill's me with pride to hear._

 _ **D.g:** And that's just what he's done so far... For the greater good, the most dangerous words in the history of Mankind._

 _Until Next Time,_

 _Lja1999 Signing off_

 _-End Of Line-_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Revival**

"You've still not clicked have you Jauney-boy" I chuckled ducking underneath another swing from the blonde, and diving forward to dodge a shot from Nora, and side stepping the spinning weapon Ren had thrown my way. "You just can't hit me" I gloated, even as he swung once more it going wildly to the side, I dived forward barely escaping a glancing blow from Nora and teleporting wildly to the side launching a glancing blow to the back of Ren's head sending him stumbling to the side. "Guess Pyrrha's watching out for me"

"NOOO, you don't get to say her name" Jaune yelled as he sprinted towards me swinging savagely as he went "You have no right. You murdered her" He continued screaming small tears beginning to fall down his cheek, pure and utter hatred burning in his eye's even as none of his strikes hit me,

"Come on Jaune, use that anger" I chuckled staring at him, spreading my arms wide and standing still "HIT ME!" I screamed. The loud crack of air the only warning I had before pain. My vision swam as I began to fall backwards, a bullet had entered my stomach, the pain ripped through me sending me sprawling to the floor, even as the pain wracked my body I chuckled as I now noticed Ruby aiming the scoped Crescent Rose at me from a nearby roof, a mixture of righteous anger and sadness, that one might give a sick puppy. Jaune just stared for a moment before walking towards me, a grim look settling upon his face. "Ahhh, gonna kill me then fearless leader of mine" I chuckled even as I coughed up some blood. "You ain't got the stomach for it"

Jaune just continued to stare for a second longer even as he pulled back his blade, clearly intending to take my head. What I had done, to him, to Pyrrha, to Nora, Ren, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, made me the monster, the reason's pointless the arguments for naught, they no longer cared. I had broken the bridge and burned the foundation to the ground of any relationship I had once had with my former team and friend, with what I had done. Rolling and pushing up so I was on one hand and my knees whilst the other hand clutched at my wound, struggling to keep to stem the flow of blood that was beginning to pour freely from the vicous wound, I presented my neck to the boy, no man that I had once known well. "Swing hard and true Jaune" I finished a grim smile on my face. He swung, hard and fast and just before it reached my neck, it stopped. The look of shock upon his face was a mixture of many things, he was shocked that he had been able to make the swing, as the anger had controlled his body even as the other's looked on slightly fearful of what he had almost done, and then he was equally shocked he hadn't been able to finish the swing.

As the hooded figure left the nearby building, I stared at him allowing an actual smile to cross my face. "I told you, Jaune. You could be a great man, but great men are born in fire, it is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame." I spoke softly coughing slightly as, I collapsed backwards staring up at the broken moon of Remnant even as Ren, Nora and Ruby made their way toward's the now shaking Jaune. " And like I told you from the beginning" I began to continue only for a cough to once more wrack my body, and my vision to darken as my mind went back to how we got here.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

 _Honey I'm home, yes indeed myself and Ashe's to Ashe's are back, after a hectic and incredibly crazy few months, I have returned with this admittedly short glimpse into the future but I can safely say that Chapter 14 currently is at around 5000-6000 words and will be with all of you by the latest of May 10th. It will also contain my reason of absence that I hope you will all understand. And to everyone who has continued to follow this story, from the bottom of my heart, Thank you._

 _(REUPLOAD/EDIT BASED ON FEEDBACK FROM WYVERNKNIGHT)_

 _Until Next time,_

 _LJA1999 Signing Off_

 _-End Of Line-_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Race to the Finish**

 _Hello and welcome back to Ashe's to Ashe's, Dust to Dust. Yes, indeed I am alive. Due to a busy February, new jobs, friend's moving and such I was heavily limited in my free-time with which to write and then at the start of March I came down with a chest infection and proceeded to injure my hand, then become threatened with eviction. But I just wanted to say this story is not abandoned nor do I have plan's for it to be so, however with life still a bit crazy update's will be slow for the foreseeable future but I hope to keep them semi-regular, and now ON WITH THE SHOW_

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

I was there again, on the day my life would change forever, the foreboding red sky, hung with an ominous air, the sharp rocks, dark as a night's sky. I crawled and heaved my way up out of the black liquid that had trapped me, staring at the pale woman as she gazed down at me with a slight smile. The black veins haunting in the light. I wasn't alone, all around I could see others crawling out from the deep. Different sizes, different shapes. As we crawled to the one that had saved us. Some stared for a moment once reaching her before wandering further way, other' just stayed there, watching, looking at her. About half-way I began to stand, my bones shifting as I did so. And then I moved suddenly forward, covering thirty feet in a single moment. I spun confused, unsure that wasn't right. I looked left and then I was there. Panic seized me as I suddenly moved rapidly and randomly about.

"Do not fear my sycophantam, you are special" her voice called, her eyes locked upon me now. I tried to reply but only grunts and hisses left my mouth and she merely laughed.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

Several months earlier, and several week's after Hadrian fell unconscious.

The low beeping of a heart monitor and the distant echo of cheers was what I awoke to. I opened my eyes for just a moment before I was forced to shut them the bright light hurting. I tried once more, this time slower allowing me to adjust. I was lying in a bed, clearly medical. The white walls and ceiling enhancing the light. My vision began to swim as I sat up placing my hands on my legs to keep me up. My mind struggled to remember what had happened, all the while the room spun around me. The pain, came back to me, and then the panic. Yang was in trouble. I spun and jumped to the floor. Taking just a moment to rip off the different wires I went to take a step forwards but my legs were weak and I simply crumpled to the floor. I tried to crawl but my arms didn't want to carry the weight. Suddenly feet were in front of me, and then I was being lifted up and gently placed back upon the bed in a sitting position my feet touching the floor.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Mr Mercer" Professor Ozpin said the moment my eyes focused on him. "You've been gone for quite a long time"

I began to reply but the stiffness and pain in my throats stopped me. Then a drink was in my hand, simple water but it had never tasted so good.

"How long" I asked the moment I could, my voice coming out slightly croaked.

"A few weeks, I am afraid you missed the semester break" He replied, a small smile on the corner of his face.

"So that means" I began only for him to interrupt.

"Yes, that the Vytal festival has begun" he started, before his face feel in to a hard stare "and under no circumstances are you to compete" he continued, "or use your semblance" he finished, dread filling my stomach.

"The tournament I understand but my semblance"

"I should have clarified better, that is only temporary, a week or two at most" he explained "It would appear that whatever affected it, be it distance or something else, has thrown it slightly off. But luckily a few more weeks of rest and you will be fine"

"Am I allowed to leave?" I asked after taking a moment to digest what he had said.

"Yes, but you must use this" He answered revealing a black cane "at least for the next day or so" he finished that small smile back once more.

"Okay" I replied taking it from him and beginning to make my way out the room

"Thank you Professor"

"Not a problem Mr Mercer" He replied turning towards me "You have good friends, Miss Xiao Long came by regularly, even during the semester break. Your team as well, though I do believe Miss Nikos checked on you everyday" He added visibly checking for my reaction, which was mildly shocked "She was quite put out that you could not stay with her and her family, going so far as to remain behind to keep you company" the smile that crossed my face at this clearly pleasing him as he returned it in kind. "If I'm correct Team RWBY is fighting now, so be quick but careful" He finished as I once more continued on my way.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

When I finally arrived at the festival grounds, the bright banner and cheerful joy shocked me for a moment, before I realised that to them, to all these people, the problem was dealt with. But not to me, I knew what was coming and that deep sense of anger and misery that had clouded my thoughts for so long had waned, allowing me to enjoy the moment even with my knowledge. Whilst glancing about my eyes finally landed on what I'd been looking for. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all sat in front of a noodle stand.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round" Weiss cried joyfully to her teammates as food was placed in front of them, Weiss handing her card over to the shopkeeper. However, her joy didn't last long, as the card was thrown back at her, implanting itself in the wooden counter, the tell-tale beep of a declined card hitting the air. "What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!" Weiss yelled.

"Nooo!" Blake yelled as the food she had slowly tried to slide closer to her was yanked away. At this I noticed my team, who had yet to see me walking closer to RWBY.

"How about I get that" I chuckled as I strode forward the cane tapping lightly on the floor with each step.

"HADRIAN?" Yang and Ruby cried.

"YES" Blake yelled as I was tackled lightly by the terrible two-some.

"You're okay" Yang whispered, as she hugged me tightly.

"Of course, I am" I muttered back placing my forehead against her.

"Uh uh sister here" Ruby joked a small smile on her face.

"Harry?" I heard a voice say behind me, before once more I was being lightly tackled as the members of my team joined in the small group hug, a light pat on the shoulder from Ren as well.

"Now then, as much as we have stuff to talk about, I'm hungry" I chuckled lightly from inside the ball of people. "five more bowls as well please" I added with a nod to the shopkeeper.

It didn't take long for us to dig in to the food, any thoughts of question or such disregarded by the aroma of our meals.

After a few minutes and once all the bowls had been emptied, Ren looked up and turned towards Pyrrha

"Are you sure it's wise to have eaten before a fight?" He asked

"Of course! It will give us energy!" Pyrrha replied cheerfully, as the shopkeep ran about gathering all the bowls Nora giving a loud belch as her only reply.

"If I barf, I'm blaming you" Jaune added as he collapsed forward's hugging the table like an overboard sailor holds on to driftwood.

"Hell, you could always aim it at the other team" I joked, my own belly slight sore from the large amount of food especially as my first proper meal in a fair amount of time.

"Ooh! That's a great idea" Nora cried, an evil grin across her head. Of course, she was right, I thought darkly to myself, it was her that came up with the idea, just more evidence of the small change's me just being here made.

"That's disgusting. But if you feel the urge …" Ren added.

"Got it" Jaune groaned, a weak thumb's up thrown in our direction.

"Well, we should be off." Pyrrha said as she stood from her stool, a small apologetic glance thrown in my direction "I'm sorry you can't compete Harry"

"Hey, it's fine you guys get to do all the heavy lifting and I get to relax and enjoy the show" I replied with what I hoped was a comforting smile. "And it should be a great show for me, The Untouchable, The Living Grenade, The Ninja and well Jaune" I joked.

"Are you gonna take that?" Ren asked

"Well he's not wrong" Jaune muttered slightly dejectedly.

"Jaune, I was joking, you've improved load's from when we first got here" I replied.

"Don't be so nervous! The worst that can happen is we lose, that is just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures, our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to, we'll be officially renamed Team Lose-iper!" Nora added gradually gaining speed as she worked herself up, eventually turning in to horrified laughter and sobs, as her head collapsed on the counter.

"So, yeah, we're feeling pretty good" Ren added seemingly unperturbed by Nora's outburst, but with the amount of time he had spent with the girl it was little wonder he was essentially bulletproof in regards to her random tangent's and chaos.

"Don't fret. If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines, and not, well, ...murderers." Pyrrha replied glancing at Nora and Jaune, her calm demeanour allowing the others to begin to relax.

"Yeah, don't sweat it, we've all faced way worse before, well those of us that don't overdo it" She said before winking in my direction.

"Hey I resent that" I replied caught off-guard, but quickly beginning to join in the laughter her joke had caused.

"Anyway" Blake began as the laughter died back down "Let's see. Grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath..." She continued counting each one off on her finger's

"What the hell did I miss?" I asked shocked glancing around at them all even if I knew already.

"Well quite a bit really, it all got kind of crazy, we'll fill you in after the fights, but besides that's all while were still in training! Oh, imagine what it would be like to graduate!" Ruby answered, looking at me before carrying on with the first conversation.

"Maybe then I'll be able to pay for a meal" Weiss mumbled lowly to herself

"Would Team JNPR please report to the battlegrounds immediately!" Professor Port's voice suddenly cut in over the multitude of speaker's set up around the ground's.

"Yes! Like they were scheduled to, several minutes ago!" Professor Oobleck added in.

"Well, it looks like this is it." Pyrrha replied, a flash of nervousness before placed behind calm.

"You can do this guy's" I replied smiling as they walked away, Jaune looking slightly uneasy.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

As a group, myself and Team RWBY made our way in to the Coliseum, the large arena stunning another show of the disproportionate change's that occurred compared to seeing it within the show to actually being here. It was breath-taking. Knowing who was following slightly behind, I feigned needing the rest room, to leave the group and doubled back, just watching as Cinder sat down with Mercury and Emerald.

"Oh, come now. Even if you know how the story ends, that doesn't make it any less fun to watch." I heard Cinder say to her two cronies, as the kernel within her fingertips, popped, and I had to admit I agreed with her, that had been my life for months now, and I knew the ending, just this time I planned to change it.

"Team JNPR of Beacon versus Team BRNZ of Shade!" Port's voice called over the sounds of the crowd around us, hiding the noise as I slipped in to the seat besides Cinder.

"Ah, sleeping beauty is awake then" Cinder mocked lightly. As the two team's readied below, as the arena began to take shape. Mercury and Emerald jumping lightly, turning to look back at us.

"Of course, it would seem I missed the big event" I replied, zoning out of the match as Port counted down to the start.

"Yes, it was quite a shame, but we managed without you" Mercury growled.

"Silly, silly, silly little boy, you managed as they were unprepared, but now we've got their attention and our lives are going to be a lot harder." I replied back.

"Oh yes, Mr All-Knowing that doesn't even know where his own limits are, Nice crutch by the way, taking fashion advise from Torchwick?" He snapped back.

"Well, what can I say it's not like he's unfashionable especially compared, to Mr Grey, Grey and what's that more grey? I know, is your colour scheme, based on your name, or just did the lack of love from your father cause you to cry so much the colour's ran?" I snarked.

"Well at least I can remember my family"

"Ahh there's that wit, I so desperately missed, it's about the same size as you without your prosethic's, you do know what that word means, right boy"

"Enough you two, no need to be at other people's throats, we're all on the same side" Cinder cut in a knowing smile that put me on edge slightly, "and I think your 'Team' is about to win" She finished turning my attention back to the arena. Looking down I could see the two team's both huddled on either side of the arena, seemingly to be in just conversation. Focusing slightly more I just managed to make out Jaune's groan as he placed his sword against his forehead in apparent exasperation.

"Nora, just... hit them with the hammer" I heard him mutter.

"Got it" Nora replied, louder and much more cheerful with an evil smirk forming across her face.

"Wait, what?!" The who I assumed was the leader of BRNZ cried in confusion. Just before, Nora jumped forward swinging her hammer round to strike all four students, sending them flying, scream's breaking through the noise of the crowd before they struck against the forcefield, proceeding to slide down the shield their bodies bent in unnatural ways.

"And with that, it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout, literally! ...Can someone go make sure they're okay?" Professor Port's voice suddenly cut through the sudden cheer's, as my team looked around and I slipped in to a seat besides Yang smiling at first her, and then my friends.

Team SSSN's fight against Team NDGO, went much the same as in the show from what little I was able to notice as my attention was split between Ruby filling me in on the event's that had occurred whilst I was unconscious, whilst my mind tried to work out, what Cinder could possibly know that I didn't.

"Hey, it's fine, we were all okay" Yang suddenly said breaking me from my musing, and I noticed the frown that must have appeared on my face as my mind wandered.

"I know, but I can't help but feel bad that I wasn't there to help" I half-lied, as I did indeed feel bad that I hadn't been able to help but that was waylaid by the fact that I knew that they would be okay.

"But you were there, in a way" She replied a slightly shy smile upon her face as she reached up and began to play with the necklace I'd gifted her. "This helped a lot" She continued before reaching out and lightly grabbing my wrist that my bracelet was on. "Pyrrha told me how you'd grabbed this before what ever happened to you happened, and it was nice to know that you were thinking of me and looking out for me" She finished her confidence having returned, as she began to lean towards me.

"NEPTUNE!" Sun's voice broke through the crowd, breaking the moment slightly.

"OH COME ON!" Yang yelled, her eye's flashing red slightly, before I leaned forward's and placed a light kiss on her lips, the anger rapidly leaving her face.

"Stuff like that isn't going to stop me anymore" I said as soon as I pulled away a light smile crossing my face as I turned back to the action.

"Okay, fine! Just get out of the water!" Neptune called back to Sun before he dived over to a spot near the coast of the arena next to Sun, before his weapon transformed in to a trident, he then proceeded to awkwardly tip-toe forward to plant the electric tipped weapon in to the water, zapping their remaining combatant's causing them to collapse to their knee's as the buzzer sounded.

"And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the doubles round!" Professor Port cried his voice cutting easily through the crowd as they returned to the screen whilst Sun and Neptune chest-bumped. "You know what I call that victory?" He asked Oobleck

"Shocking?" Oobleck replied, causing Yang to smile brightly at the pun, and me to shake my head chuckling at her actions.

"No, well earned. What you said is stupid" Port answered, causing Yang and Oobleck to frown and me to collapse in laughter.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

"Aw, that was so close!" Ruby sighed as she leant back in her seat, "And don't think I didn't see you too, remember sister"

"Looks like the dorks made it to the next round!" Yang replied quickly trying to change the subject.

"Hey that's a bad thing to say" I began following her lead "for the dorks of the world" I joked

"That concludes the matches for today. Please leave the Coliseum IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!" Oobleck cried, causing us to flinch at the sudden loudness.

"Come on, let's go congratulate 'em." Yang muttered as soon as the ringing in our ears had gone, as a group we began to make our way out before a familiar bull-head got the attention of Weiss.

"Uh, what are you viewing?" Ruby asked her.

"She's here!" Weiss answered strain clear in her voice.

And all I could think, as Weiss's face lit up in a mix of joy and anxiety... this is when the end game begins and turning to look at Yang I couldn't help but swallow my fear, as it was soon time to meet the Uncle.

 _ **#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#ATD#**_

 _A bit less than originally thought after removing some stuff I realised just weren't needed, buuuuutttt this does mean you guys get it way earlier than I initially thought. Thank you all so much for continuing to follow this story it means so much._

 _Until next time_

 _Lja1999 Signing off_

 _-End Of Line-_


End file.
